1 Breaks Your Heart, But Can Another Fix It?
by EclecticKnight88
Summary: My own version of NM, where Jasper returns from Forks several hours after Edward leaves Bella. Can he give Bella back her heart, as well as her independence?  Not my best summery. Title may change. Some strong language for moments of intense anger.
1. Chapter 1

**The Shattered Girl In The Forest.**

**Jasper's POV**

Returning to Forks from my four day intense hunt, I begin to wonder if Alice has told them yet? Not just that I am back in town but the change in me that has occurred since I left. I still couldn't believe that I had done that, I had attacked Bella. As disbelieving as I found my monstrous act however it seems to have been the true wake up call I needed, to attack someone that has come to mean something to me. But that night did more than just give me a metaphorical slap across my face, it opened my eyes. You see it wasn't _my_ need for her blood that had me on the path for Isabella Swan, it was Edward's. That wasn't the only revelation that was delivered to me that night.

You see, mere minutes before I headed off for my four day hunt Alice had told me that the time for us to part, legally speaking, had arrived. Alice and I were actually only together for the sake of companionship, we weren't true mates, more like simple mates. We agreed to marry just to fill the void of loneliness whilst we waited for our true mates, which Alice swears that we both have. I'm rather sceptical though right now.

As these thoughts swirl through my mind I slow my run to a human walk to allow me more time to think without Eddie boy interrupting my thoughts with his own opinions. Something he likes to do a lot of, or at least when it comes to mine. Can't even _joke_ about ripping someone's throat out if it's only in regards to someone being that annoying when I'm around him, yet he has been plotting Newton's murder for months now. In a half-arsed manner. Does that mean **_I_** rat him out? No. With that thought I begin to come up with a list of people I'd love to _kill_, that is until I am hit with what has to be a brick wall of emotions, so powerful that I trip over a fallen f**king tree from being taken by surprise. But the emotions keep me crippled on the ground, gasping for air. There is one thing running through my head at this point.

WTF?

Where are these emotions coming from? How can someone stand them? Closing my eyes I attempt to compose myself somewhat, not that I'm able to do so fully. When I get these emotions to a more manageable level I head off in the direction of them.

Disbelief. Loneliness. Worthlessness. Abandonment. Depression. A poisonous river of self-pity emotions but there was also...understanding for some strange reason. Stumbling forwards blindly for a few minutes, I eventually manage to regain better focus, enough to follow the emotional cocktail. The closer I get, the stronger the emotions become until it isn't just a heartbeat I hear. But a voice.

"_He's gone. He's gone."_

Bella. What the hell? Edward suddenly comes to mind.

'_You stupid dick. What have you gone and done?'_

The Major was hissing in anger. If there is one thing that both myself and my inner demon can agree on it's that mistreatment of women is unacceptable. It's only a few minutes of running at vampire speed that I am able to find her, and when I find Bella my frozen heart shatters for her. Whilst rage boils inside of me. How could he do this to her?

"_Bella?"_

Kneeling down I find that she is completely unresponsive to anyone or anything. I close my eyes to calm myself down. I'll get him for this. The Golden Boy is about to have the Golden Stick that is rammed up his ass violently ripped from his body. Taking Bella in my arms and head off to her home.

When I reach the edge of the forest I mentally sigh in relief knowing that Chief Swan isn't back yet. Means I won't be placed in an awkward situation which could cause suspicion. I hurry to get Bella to the house as she is already dangerously cold as it is, she is going to get sick for sure.

Soon as I get her in the living room and safely placed on the sofa, I cover her with the blanket before shooting off to get the duvet from her bed. Once that has been placed over her I call Carlisle's office at the hospital.

"_What the...? Why isn't he answering? He's always in his office at this point, always five minutes before leaving for the day."_

I decided to figure the mystery out later and just call the reception desk. Explaining the situation quickly the nurse at the desk agrees to send Dr. Gerandy out to the house. Just as I hang up I see the cruiser pull up. Oh this is going to go over well.

Sighing I sit beside Bella and begin to caress her temple soothingly, I vaguely remembering this always happening whenever I was sick. My Mama would sit beside me, rubbing soothing circles on my head to keep me calm. My un-beating heart aches a little more as I think of my Mama and how much I miss her even now. I wonder if any of the others miss their parents, though in Alice's case I suppose she'll be wondering how much she'd miss her parents if she could remember them. Maybe she misses them anyway despite not remembering them., OK stopping that line of thought before I achieve the impossible and be the first vampire to get a headache. The front door opens and Chief Swan enters, stopping at the sight of Bella on the sofa, and me. Sitting beside her. Anger hits him so fast I fear for his health.

"_What. Has. Happened. To. My. Daughter?"_

Well damn. I'm actually scared. I get to my feet gingerly.

"_Afternoon Chief Swan. I'm Jasper Hale...I don't actually know what's happened. I walked down here from the bus station to give Bella a late birthday present and found her...in this state outside. Just on the edge of the forest. I've already called the hospital Dr. Gerandy is on his way now to see Bella for himself."_

Please. Please. Please do not go having a heart attack through rage, it will finish Bella off. Charlie begins to pace back and fourth so quickly I was starting to wonder if he was going to end up with whiplash. He stops several times to look at me before staring his pacing again. Only coming to a complete stop when there is a knock on the door, Charlie practically throws himself at the front door wrenching it open to reveal Dr. Gerandy.

As he enters the living room I feel more anger coming from Dr. Gerandy as he gets closer to Bella, I move to stand at the top of her head. As I watch Dr. Gerandy begin to look over Bella, I start plotting ways to make Eddie boy pay for this. Where are the others anyway? Dr. Gerandy tells me exactly where the others are.

"_Thought you'd be in LA by now with the rest of that **family** of yours."_

That clarifies it. Wherever they are, they're not here. Not anymore. Nor did it miss my attention how Dr. Gerandy sneers the word family. Well if you think I'm going to allow everyone in this town to be under the very mistaken impression that I am that heartless think again. None of them may not know my heart doesn't beat, but that doesn't I'm not _f**king_ aware that it's there. God I am SO pissed off I can feel myself getting closer and closer to physically putting his misguided thoughts back in the right direction.

"_I can assure you right now Dr. Gerandy that I had no idea they were moving. I have been in college since the start of the educational semester."_

OK so perhaps the growling towards the end is a little much but I'm not about to apologise. I hear heart-rates increase as fear sets in. Yeah that's right. I don't approve anymore than either of you do and I'm not about to act like I do. Dr. Gerandy quickly returned to checking Bella over, which didn't take that long, think maybe he wanted to get the hell out of here before he said something to piss me off further. Ten minutes later he stands up, sadness flooding his body.

"_At the very least Bella is going to have a bad cold, possibly flu. Otherwise...as far as I can tell she's completely fine. Physically speaking anyway. The kind of looking after that Bella is going to need is something I'm not trained for I'm afraid Charlie...there is no medication you can take for a broken heart."_

I feel Charlie's heart breaking, as well as my own and Dr. Gerandy's. After that Dr. Gerandy leaves with what is obviously a heavy heart, leaving myself alone with the Chief and his now sleeping daughter. Neither of us speak as I settle down on the ground at Bella's head and go back to caressing her forehead, Charlie settles himself down in his chair

It was six at night by the time either of us spoke again, Bella was still fast asleep. If it weren't for her heart beat and steady breathing you'd think she was dead.

"_You got anywhere to stay?"_

"_Yeah. I still have stuff back at the house...would it be OK if I come by tomorrow?"_

I look at Charlie for the first time since Dr. Gerandy left, and I find a man fighting both sadness and rage. How had I missed that?

"_Yeah. That's OK...what do you think...No. I don't want to know what he said...whatever it is...if I ever see him again I'll kill him."_

"_Between a concerned fried and a father, I've already started thinking of how to do it. Just need a spot for the body."_

"_I have more than enough places in mind."_

We lapsed back into silence.

Three hours later I enter the house to find that everything is covered in sheets. If Bella were to come here...I dread to think what it will do. I need to find a new place...besides from my concerns of Bella, I'm too disgusted by the coward to be associated with this place any longer than I have to. Heading up the stairs I go to my own private study, where I find a letter from Alice. Well a letter is an overstatement. It's actually a note.

_Jazz,_

_Trust your instincts, this wasn't agreed by everyone. Guilt played a part._

Why am I not surprised...nice Alice. Not even a take care of yourself, let me know how Bella is. Shaking my head I pull out my cell and hit speed dial.

"_Jazz? Where the hell are you bro?"_

Good old Emmett.

"_You alone? Or rather are you and Rosalie away from that mind reading spineless, dickless ass-hole?"_

There was silence for a few minutes.

"_Yep. Just put you on speaker phone too, everyone is here but Eddie-boo and Alice. What's wrong?"_

Some of my anger exploded.

"_WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT I RETURN TO FORKS AFTER A FOUR DAY HUNT TO FIND THAT A) MY FAMILY HAS SKIPPED TOWN WITHOUT F**KING TELLING ME. B) AND BY FAR THE MOST IMPORTANT, I FOUND BELLA COMPLETELY F**KING DESTROYED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST! NOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"_

There was the sounds of something breaking. Gasps. Growls, and snarls. I was expecting Emmett to speak, but instead it was Carlisle.

"_What the **f**k** do you mean you found my daughter in the middle of the forest destroyed? Whose hurt her?"_

OK, since when did _Carlisle_ cuss? Blackmail material. Not the time.

"_Us Dad. That's whose hurt her...well mostly that prick I **used** to call my brother. Did either of you speak to Bella after I left?"_

There silence said it all. I hit my head off the wall, making a hole. Whoops.

"_OK. Tell me. **Exactly** what the f**k happened after I left."_

Esme spoke, there was anger in her voice.

"_Edward came back after taking Bella home, demanded that we were to leave Forks and Bella. That we were putting her in danger, playing on all our fears...and used guilt by reminding us that he has left for other members of this family without complaint in the past."_

Why. Oh Why. Was I not surprised?

"_We argued Jasper. I swear we did. But then Edward said that Bella wanted us out of her life...why the f**k didn't I see through that bullshit?"_

Emmett was pissed, not just at the lying dick but at himself. Rosalie spoke then, and what I heard would have had me in on the floor in shock had I not been a vampire.

"_I **KNEW** that stupid prick wasn't good enough for my baby sister."_

Ice Queen say what?

"_Rosie, babe. You feeling alright?"_

There was a short pause before...

"_OW! Guess so."_

"_Enough. Jasper what do we do? How can we make this up to Bella?"_

Ah. The million dollar question. Thankfully it is still day f**king one. So salvaging the damage they have helped make is very possible.

"_This is what all of you need to do. Send Bella a letter, explain that you still want to be in her life but are worried about exposure. I think it best to wait until Bella recovers from being sick and develops some form of independence again before learning the full truth."_

"_Sick!"_

Did Emmett squeak?

"_She was out in a cold forest for I don't know how long. Dr. Gerandy said I found her in time, so the most she should get is the flu. Luck willing."_

Growls came from them again.

"_Take care of her Jasper."_

"_I will."_

With that we hung up. Going to my laptop I get started on looking for a new place, and wonder just how the hell I am supposed to return the independence that _Edward_ practically destroyed.

**A/N: Hit/Miss? Next Chapter is from Bella's POV, it may seem that she is going to fall into the catatonic state we all know. But she won't. Zombie stage will be there, just not as extreme.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella Tells Some & Jasper Gets Mad Some More.**

**Bella's POV**

I will never know how long I had laid there on the forest floor until Jasper found me and took me home. But what I do know is that if you try to follow a vampire in the forest you will not only fail, obviously, but if it's cold enough you will most certainly get sick. Coming down with the flu, though completely my own fault, feels a bit like the fates kicking you whilst your already down. As a result I had to spend two weeks on bed rest, at the insistence of both Jasper and Charlie, I would have told them that they were blowing it out of proportion, if it weren't for the fact that it was the kind of flu were you can barely get out of bed because you're that weak. So Charlie and Jasper took it upon themselves to take care of me, course that would have gone a lot smoother if Charlie hadn't made the mistake of telling Renee.

So as a result when I should have been resting I spent the first two days of being sick constantly reassuring Renee that I wasn't on my death bed. That is until Jasper took over phone monitoring duties, I think with Jasper's empath gift he was not only feeling how weak I was, but my exhaustion and annoyance at being interrupted repeatedly having to reassure Renee, that I would be completely back to normal. As long as she left me the hell alone long enough to get some rest. Though I think Jasper may have took the task of ensuring I get rest a little too seriously when he bought me a cell phone, giving the number to Renee so that she could call that instead. Mercifully though cell phones has a wondrous gift that a land line will never provide. A silence button. God I love whoever came up with that idea.

Despite spending most of my time sleeping, Jasper insisted on staying with me for company's sake. So whilst I slept, Jasper read his civil war books, or doing something on his laptop. Though he refused to tell me what. Had he been Emmett, I would have thought he was looking at porn or something. When I was awake however Jasper would take my mind off of things by telling me stories mainly about the trouble he and Emmett have gotten into over the years, or rather the real feelings of the world during very memorable moments in history.

The only upside I had to being sick was that I didn't have to deal with the whole town, with the exception of Angela Weber, Jasper and Charlie, looking at me like I was some pathetic fool. Just because I felt that way doesn't mean I wanted the whole god damn town getting a kick out of it for gossip. Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory and their mothers were the perfect example of this. Soon as the rest of the town learned that the Cullens had left I swear that Jessica jumped on the phone like a man dying of starvation would if he saw so much as a cracker. Jessica called none-stop for three days until, miracle of miracles, she gave up. Though I highly doubt she took the truth as that, Charlie had told her countless times that I had come down with the flu but apparently almost loosing your voice isn't enough of a reason to not give Forks' very own Gossip Girl all the details into your bloody personal life.

Angela Weber on the other hand, as soon as Charlie told her that I was sick Angela came round with a container of noodle soup for me. That and homework, which isn't the most welcoming get well gift but it was either do homework at home or have the teachers with no life force me to stay behind and catch up then. This, in the long run, is the lesser of two evils. Angela and I spoke online to avoid her getting sick also, especially with her babysitting her baby brothers all the time.

**(A/N: Does Angela actually have siblings? Can't remember reading about them)**

Which is why I mostly spent my time in Jasper's company, after all he is the only person I know that can't actually get sick. It had taken me two weeks to be deemed fit to leave the house for longer than a few seconds, it seems that the only two men in my life that was in town I could trust were fiercely united in their common goal to protect me and my health. The first week back at school had been...well a real test of my restraint and nerves, I found myself having to count backwards from ten the first two days to avoid breaking Lauren's already fake nose in regards to some of her comments. Until I eventually learned a good trick to get through the day and not have to deal with the gossip queens of high school, functioning on auto-pilot. However there was also a crippling downside to this, whenever I switched to auto-pilot the pain in my heart made itself known, and by god is it painful. Jasper is aware of this every second that he is around me, and I can't help but admire how he has managed it.

When I first went to auto-pilot and returned home from school, to an empty house fortunately, I had to curl up on the couch and cry hysterical just for some kind of physical outlet. Though the annoying thing is, it only seemed to make the pain more intense. How f**ked up is that? Isn't crying supposed to _help_ you sort through the emotions that are of this kind? Why was it doing the reverse for me?

At night, though knowing Jasper was outside, I was left alone to my thoughts and found myself wondering if maybe I am being punished for something. Is this my sentence for thinking that I would ever be good enough for _him_ and _his_ world? For being a burden and selfishly not leaving him be, just because I fell in love with him? These unanswerable questions made me cry myself silently to sleep, and into fitful dreams. Dreams where _he_ still leaves me, all alone in that forest except in my dreams Jasper doesn't show up.

"_If you don't stop with that I'm gonna go all Jessica Stanley on you and scream."_

Looking up from my homework I find that Jasper is standing in the kitchen doorway with an annoyed look on his face. OK, I'm confused. I thought he was hunting this weekend?

"_Thought you were going hunting?"_

"_Found a herd close by. Don't change the subject what is with those worthless emotions and doubt? Again?"_

"_Sorry. Just...keep trying to figure it why. Why didn't I see this coming? Then again I was pretty stupid to even kid myself it would last anyway."_

A growl from Jasper startles me. Before I can blink my chair has been pushed back and Jasper is kneeling in front of me. Anger in his now black eyes.

"_Listen to me Isabella, because I'm getting pretty pissed at the amount of times I have to tell you this. You. **Are.** Worth. It. Stop placing blame where blame doesn't belong. **HE** is the one that f**ked up. **NOT** you. You want to blame yourself for something Isabella, blame yourself for being so f**king compassionate. Shit you surpass Carlisle with that, and that isn't something I thought would ever or could ever happen. All you did Isabella was welcome a family of vampires into your life, loved us. Gave us a sense of our former human selves back. Something none of thought we'd ever get back. Jesus Christ, Isabella you were willing to give up your mortality for him. For your mother when you thought her life hanged in the balance. **HE** is the one to blame. **HE** is the one that was too much of a f**king coward in your relationship. Not you. Tell me please. For the love of all that is holy, tell me why you keep reverting back to this feeling of worthlessness when it isn't true?"_

Tears came. I couldn't stop them. Jasper wanted to know why. It's only fair that I tell him, maybe then he will see that he is wasting his time.

"_BECAUSE EDWARD PRACTICALLY CALLED ME A WORTHLESS F**KING DISTRACTION ALRIGHT!"_

Did I just...yell? In anger? Said Edward's name, hell I just though it. I think that is considered a break threw. Jasper however had gone rigid. So rigid that not even an ice statue was this still.

"_He. Said. What?"_

I could hear the restraint being used to hold back the growl that was building in Jasper's chest. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath forcing myself to calm down, I highly doubt my new found anger was helping him right now.

"_Edward said...that he was tired of pretending to be something he wasn't. That I was just a distraction, that I wasn't good enough for him. That he didn't want me, and that because of I possess a human mind I would eventually forget him. He said. Quote. It'll be like I never existed, and it will be the last time I ever see him. Course you were supposed to be included in the promise that I would never see or hear from any of you ever again."_

I kept my eyes closed the entire time, I knew I wouldn't be able to tell him this otherwise. But when I eventually opened them, what I saw wasn't Jasper. I saw a true vampire before me. A very _**pissed**_ vampire at that. Jasper straightens up, his jaw locked, eyes I swear they seem to have gotten darker.

"_Isabella. I want you to **stay** in this house for the rest of the day, understand me. It will be **very** dangerous for you to try and follow me right now. Let me go to the forest and deal with my anger, afterwards I will come back and we'll talk some more OK."_

His voice seemed off. It wasn't the honey smooth voice I was used to hearing of late. The accent of his true birth place was thick, heavy and Jasper wasn't even attempting to hide it like normal. In fact I don't even think he was aware of it. For the first time since moving to Forks, alarm bells were ringing telling me to do exactly as Jasper had ordered me to. Because that is what this was, it wasn't put in a request like Jasper would normally speak to me in when he would like me to do something. This was an **order**. An order that I had to follow if I valued not only our friendship, but my damn life.

"_I understand Jasper. I need to make something for me and Charlie anyway."_

My voice came out in a squeak. Well damn, I don't think that's ever happened before.

"_Good."_

I watch Jasper, transfixed, as he walks to the back door of the kitchen. Body completely rigid still, and yet also just as graceful as ever. But before he left the house, Jasper stopped and turned his head slightly, to make sure under no circumstances that I was mistaken in who he was talking to. Despite it only being the two of us in the house.

"_It's Major Whitlock."_

With that very confusing statement he was gone.

I must have sat there for at least...twenty minutes before I shook myself out of my shocked trance and set about making dinner for me and Charlie. I wasn't even consciously aware of what I ended up making, I just cooked. Even more shocking is that I didn't even cut myself, once.

The sound of Charlie's cruiser is what finally snapped me out of my daze, Charlie was bummed that he couldn't go hunting this weekend like he wanted to. One of his deputy's ended up breaking their leg falling off the ladder whilst decorating some room or other. As we sat down to eat, I think my face gave away that something was bothering me.

"_You OK there kiddo?"_

"_Hmm?"_ I look up from my plate to see concern in Charlie's eyes. _"Oh, yeah. Jasper and I talked earlier about...Edward and...some of it kinda pissed him off for lack of a better word. He had to go for a walk to calm down. Most likely walked all the way back home."_

I could tell that Charlie was intrigued now.

"_Really? Do I get to know what it was about?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Why not? I'm your father."_

"_Exactly. You'll end up going to prison for murder and put on the most wanted list for the FBI until they catch you."_

A hard look came to Charlie's eyes.

"_That bad?"_

"_That bad. The only reason I told Jasper is because I kind of...shouted it at him. Guess there is a ocean of anger hidden in me somewhere."_

That made the hard look turn cold.

"_Well. If someone, I won't name names, but if someone happens to need a solid alibi for whatever reason. They can count on me. Whoever it is has been here ALL night. Sleeping in the guest room."_

I shook me head in disbelief.

"_Subtle dad. Real subtle."_

The rest of dinner was spent talking about the poker game that Charlie had with another one of his deputy's before I went up to bed. I didn't fall asleep, I just lay there, staring out the window. Wondering where Jasper was. Or Major Whitlock. It was so confusing that part. By midnight Jasper still hadn't come back, so I fall into a fitful sleep.

Sunday morning Jasper still hadn't returned. Where was he? What the hell is he doing? I spent all of Sunday finishing my homework, cleaning the house and wondering constantly where Jasper was. This went on for a whole week.

By Sunday I was starting to get very scared. No contact from him in any shape or form. Charlie had started to worry around Tuesday night, it is now Friday afternoon and he is all for putting out a missing person's report.

Returning home from school, my mind trying to figure out what the hell Jasper is doing, to no avail. I don't see that I have visitors. Until I _almost_ hit a certain cherry red BMW. Rosalie's car. I'd know it anywhere. There she stood, Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. Shooting out of my truck, and falling at the same time, typical me, I found myself however being caught by Emmett.

"_I missed you Bells, but I don't want our reunion ending in a trip to the emergency room."_

Placing me on my feet I stare between Emmett and Rosalie. Confusion colouring my face, whilst there was concern and confusion colouring Rosalie and Emmett's.

"_OK, not that I'm not glad to see you two but what's going on? Where's Jasper?"_

Rosalie is the one who answered.

"_We don't know. Jasper called two Saturday's ago beyond pissed and nobody has heard from him since. I'm guessing it's the same with you. He kept rambling about Edward and something he said to you when we left...Bella. What the hell is going on?"_

Oh. **F**K!**

"_I think Charlie may need to provide that alibi after all."_

**A/N: Good/Bad? I did originally have a different title for this chapter, but it didn't match what I wrote. So it took me a while to come up with a more suitable title. Though still doesn't seem right. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be a collection of views.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Learning Part of The Truth**

**A/N: This takes place the day Jasper disappears and the week proceeding it. Speech in the middle represents Jasper speaking over the phone.**

**Rosalie's POV**

When Jasper called and told us where he found Bella, I knew that my gut was right. Edward didn't really care for her the way everyone else, especially himself, claimed he did. If Bella really was Edward's mate then he would have turned her regardless, hell Edward would have turned her the second that twisted prick James threatened her life. In my personal opinion Bella would have been better off if Edward had just left the second he caught her scent, but I also know that there is no way she'll be safe now. Bella knows of our world, the rules. Us being away from her, and with Bella being so accident prone, not to mention a walking magnet for danger. Odds are that if it weren't for Jasper, Bella would have died there on the forest floor.

The sound of metal bending on metal snaps me out of my thoughts. Great. I went and destroyed my wrench. Mental note, make sure Edward replaces my wrench before I help Jasper kill him. Suddenly the sounds of Carlisle's frantic voice gets me out from under my monkey man's Jeep and hurry to the living room. I'm no empath but I can tell their confused and worried.

"Jasper. Please, calm down."

I look to Emmett who simply shrugs. Jasper's voice, when he speaks, sounds different however.

"That is Major to you Doctor. Have you heard from that disrespecting shit Eddie yet?"

Major? Oh fuck me. Not good. What the hell has happened back in Forks?

"No Major. We have not...is everything alright?"

"No. Young Edward needs to be taught how to respect the ladies in his life. Do either of you know what he said to Isabella?"

What?

"No. I think only Edward and Isabella are aware of what occurred that day. May I ask why?"

"Why yes Doctor Cullen you may."

This had to be bad. I think all of us froze up waiting.

"It seems that young Edward, in short, declared that the sweet Isabella was nothing more than a distraction to him."

I snarled. Pissed. As did Emmett, Esme and Carlisle were frozen in shock.

"Save your snarls siblings. He also basically declared that she is unworthy of his oh so precious time."

My mind shot back to Royce King Jr. he more than likely viewed me in exactly the same way. A toy for his amusements. I had to ask. I couldn't _not_ ask.

"Tell me that all he did was _verbally_ destroy her."

"Yes. That is all he did, I would have informed all of you of that from the start. I will be in touch."

With that the phone went dead. None of us spoke, beyond shocked and appalled at the information we have been given in regards to Edward's behaviour when he left Bella. Emmett silently gets to his feet, face is a mask of nothing. No emotion.

"Emmett...?"

He cuts me off by raising his hand. He has never done this before, it gives the three of us some indication into his anger. The three of us watch Emmett as he silently walked outside to the forest. We exchanged concerned looks until we heard a roar of pure rage, followed by the sounds of trees being destroyed. To hear my husband and mate so enraged terrified me, I didn't know that I was actually trembling until Esme wrapped her arms around me. I see Carlisle speed outside, and soon there is some commotion.

"Emmett! I know you're pissed, I am too but you're scaring your mate, and this isn't going to help your little sister either. Now calm the FUCK down!"

Carlisle cussing was definitely something I wasn't used to. I look to Esme, and she is just as shocked and angry as I am.

**Carlisle's POV**

As soon as the sounds of trees being destroyed followed the very pissed roar of my son's, I immediately took notice that Rosalie was shaking. As my loving mate and wife comforted our daughter, I shot outside to try and calm Emmett down, Christ I would love to have Jasper's gift right now. Despite my talking to him though, Emmett seemed unable to stop himself from destroying any tree that was close to him. So I had to do something very stupid. Tackling my bear sized son to the ground. Mental note: DON'T do this ever again.

Tackling Emmett to the ground in hopes of getting his rage under some form of control, resulted in us both barrel rolling over the ground, taking down at least twenty trees with us. This would be tough to explain to the humans that's for damn sure. Screams of Rosalie and Esme calling out for us mixing in with the crashing sounds of trees. Eventually we came to a stop, and Emmett just lay there on the ground. It didn't take long for our mates to arrive.

"We have to do something dad. Can't we move just a little closer to Forks? My baby sister needs us, and I can't stand it anymore."

I nod as we both get off the ground, Rosalie cautiously approaches her mate, before Emmett just takes her in his arms. Esme closed the distance between the two of us very quickly, and we took comfort in each others arms until Emmett spoke again.

"I may not be able to remember everything about my human life, but what I do remember is swearing to myself that I would protect every woman in my family however I could. I'm breaking my promise to my baby sister."

"Ssh. Don't worry honey, we're going back. I know that you two might not be able to right away, under the _visit_ story. But like Jasper, Em and I are supposed to be at college. We can go see her."

That was the good thing about Forks thinking that three of my children were at college, even despite foolishly giving into the guilt that Edward has placed upon us to get us to leave. Rosalie, Em and Jasper at the very least can go see Bella more often than myself and Esme.

It was agreed to wait until Jasper called again so that we could discuss our plan with him. However four days later and we were still to hear from him. Esme was spending most of her time pacing the floor so much that I was beginning that she'd literally make a hole in the floor, right down to the basement. All four of us have tried calling him with no success, to make matters worse neither Alice or Edward have called us. I would have thought Alice at the very least would have said something to us. A text message, a hand written essay about where Jasper or even herself had disappeared to but there was nothing. We were completely blind, and it wasn't making me feel all that confident in the safety of my family.

Returning home from the hospital on day 5 it is to find that Rosalie and Emmett are loading some stuff into Rosalie's BMW. We'd agreed on day three that if Jasper hadn't called by noon forty-eight hours from then Rosalie and Emmett were to go to Forks and talk to Bella, see if Jasper had told her anything about where he was going. I knew at 12:00 that he hadn't called because otherwise my increasingly worrying wife would have told me the second she heard his voice. Once the engine died I hurried out of the car before going over to my two children. Emmett just shook his head, giving a confirmation on something I already knew.

"Alright. For the sake of your mother, you two better call every hour."

Esme's voice floated down the stairs.

"And a text every 30 minutes."

Small smiles came to our lips at this. Before they drove off Rosalie hugged me, whilst Emmett clapped his paw like hand on my back. Esme quickly joined us outside stealing a hug from both of them. The two got into the BMW, Rosalie wouldn't dare let anyone else drive her car regardless, the engine broke the tense and concerned silence before they drove off.

Esme and I enter the house in silence. However my wife doesn't waste any time grabbing her cell phone and started dialling. I knew she wouldn't go calling Rosalie and Emmett just yet, so she was calling either Jasper, Edward or Alice. I knew she wanted to call Bella, so did I, but both of us had no clue on what to say. Esme's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale I don't give a shit if you are in bad ass Major persona. Either you or the Major _WILL_ get the fucking balls to call me or Isabella. _UNDERSTAND!_"

With that she hung up. OK, my wife is cussing that means she is beyond pissed. Jasper my son, I do not envy you when you eventually call back.

**A/N: Short chapter I know. However I dare say you're all more eager to see what happens with Emmett and Rosalie's visit to Bella. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosalie & Emmett's Trip To Forks.**

**Emmett's POV**

We arrived back in Forks the next day, my Rosie was just as eager as myself to see our baby sister. I knew that had to be a better reason that simple jealousy for why my Rosie was so cold towards Bella-Boo, and that reason is Rosie was hoping to protect Bella from that spineless dick I used to call brother. How could he do this to Bella? Our family has been destroyed, a loving, caring girl has had her golden heart practically ripped out of her chest and tossed into a pile of dog shit. Stepped on. Spat on. Only she and _Eddie_ know what else.

Calm down Emmett. Rosie will have you fucking nuts for dinner if you go denting her car. If she does that, no sex for myself or mini me.

Within an fifteen minutes of driving past the welcome to Forks sign Rosalie was pulling up outside Bella's home. I knew she'd be at school, looking at my watch I find that we only have to wait about thirty minutes until Bella returns home in that very unsafe truck of hers. Though unlike my former brother I'd never ask her to give it up, because I knew that Charlie had given it to her as a welcome home present. Therefore it isn't _just_ a truck to Bella. Aside from how long that truck might last I actually don't have a problem with it.

"Emmett, honey. Do you think Bella will be open to a fresh start between the two of us? I know I haven't exactly been the most welcoming."

Taking hold of her hand I look to my Rosie, glancing outside the review mirror every now and then.

"Bella is one of the most forgiving person I have ever met, counting Esme. Just explain to her the reasons behind everything. Eddie boy however, well his ass will be finding itself on a pyre. We have to let Bella-boo light the gas though. Only fair, she can't kick his ass herself. Yet."

Rosalie smirked evilly. That's when we heard it, the ominous sounds of Bella's truck returning home from school. Both of us got out of the car quickly, and waited. Impatiently. When Bella saw us, the shock was evident on her face, I didn't need Jasper's gift for it.

As Bella gets out of her truck, in typical Bella style, she looses balance but this time in her eagerness to get out of the truck. I use my speed to catch her. Not wanting my little sister hurt anymore than she already has been.

"I missed you Bells, but I don't want our reunion ending in a trip to the emergency room."

I knew that the blush would be there, but neither of us commented about it. When Bella was safely back on her feet she spoke.

"OK, not that I'm not glad to see you two but what's going on? Where's Jasper?"

Rosie answered her question.

"We don't know. Jasper called two Saturday's ago beyond pissed and nobody has heard from him since. I'm guessing it's the same with you. He kept rambling about Edward and something he said to you when we left...Bella. What the hell is going on?"

Bella let out a sigh.

"I think Charlie may need to provide that alibi after all."

Why would Charlie offer an alibi for Jasper...oh wait. I know.

"You two better come on in."

We soon found ourselves in the living room, an awkward silence between us. Had I been human I'd be sweating bullets that's for damn sure. Bella's heart was beating a little faster than normal.

"So...how have things been for you guys?"

Oh. Awkward. Awkward. Fucking awkward. Kill Eddie boy so slow that he'd beg for torture.

"Not all that good Bella...Emmett can you give me and Bella a few minutes alone please. I want to talk to her about something."

Had this been a month and a half ago I would have been terrified at what would happen without someone else in the room. But I know what my hot Rosie wants to talk to Bella about. So I have no reason to be worried, more importantly I possess a skill that Eddie boy lacks.

TRUST!

"Sure. I'm gonna...yeah."

**Rosalie's POV**

I watch Emmett leave. I think he is slightly relieved because of how tense and awkward the whole situation is right now. Edward I'm going to rip your balls out of your throat. I waited until I was certain that Emmett couldn't hear us before I turned to look at Bella, and the first thing that I can see is the lack of life in her eyes. OK. Ripping his balls off isn't going to cut it. Back to the drawing board it seems.

"Bella. The reason why I was so...cold towards you isn't because I never liked you, it is because I knew you could do so much better than that...idiot. To put it nicely. In a very strange way, I guess I was trying to protect you."

I had spoken mostly to the floor. I was too ashamed by my actions to look at her, when I did look up I saw tears threatening to spill over.

"Thank you."

The two of us share a small soft smile.

"Best get Emmett back here, otherwise he'll be pouting for a week."

It didn't take long for him to return either, soon as he read my text I dare say he shot off back. One second Bella and I were alone the next Emmett was standing in the doorway looking around the room as though expecting some damage of some kind.

"Well. Are two of my three favourite girls getting along now?"

Bella and I exchange a look of confusion.

"And who is your third favourite girl big brother?"

"Esme. Duh."

"Did you really just say duh? Does anybody use that anymore?"

I just burst out laughing, Bella started laughing to. But at the pout on my husband's face we just laughed even more.

"Oh yeah. My wife and baby sis are definitely getting along now. Laughing at my expense."

This of course just had us laughing even more.

It took a few minutes before the laughter died down. Emmett took his seat next to me on the sofa, Bella was sitting in the chair that I knew was used mostly by the Chief of Police. Then the atmosphere went very tense at Bella's next question.

"Are you only here to find out about what's going on with Jasper?"

"_NO!"_

Both Emmett and I answer at the same time.

"Then...why now? Why didn't you come back sooner?"

Bella bows her head, and the scent of a tear hits me. Ripping Eddie's balls out from his throat. Check. Ram that precious piano of his up his ass. Check. Run over newly removed balls with Emmett's Jeep ten times. Double check. I hear the sounds of a small growl from Emmett, it really will be first come first to remove body parts when we next see Eddie. Emmett composes himself quickly before appearing in front of Bella on his knees.

"Bella. What am about to tell you, is what the soon to be dickless prude told us. We were told that you wanted us out of your life, I know we should have seen through that bullshit, but I was so scared by that accident that I stupidly allowed that prick to guilt me into leaving. All of us. Jasper told us about where he found you, we wanted to come right back but we had to take...what the town would view as suspicious moves on our end if we just suddenly arrived back when we're supposed to be on a plane."

I come to kneel down by Bella's left side, taking her hand in mine. Bella's tear stained face turns to look at me. Looks like that list still won't cut it for punishment.

"Soon as we heard, myself, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle moved that little bit closer to Forks. I dare say that Esme already plans to move even closer now. We have to wait for a few months before it isn't suspicious in regards to our return for longer than a few days to a few weeks. Like Jasper, me and Emmett are supposed to be in college so the two of us can visit you whenever enough time has passed to avoid suspicion. Esme and Carlisle...so desperately want to talk to you sweetie but they have no clue on what to say. They keep going they may bring an end to a whole forest with the amount of letters they've tried to write you to explain themselves. Hell me and Emmett are responsible for a good 40% of the litter."

Bella chuckled a watery chuckle.

"Where do you _think _Jasper has gone?"

"Personally I think he's went to shove prick-ward's head up his own ass."

"Emmett. Language. I'm just as angry but please don't be so crude."

OK. So I'm a hypocrite because I'm thinking along the same lines but I at least haven't voiced them aloud. Yet.

"Anyway. Bella...I know this is probably the last thing you want to talk about. But what exactly happened?"

"The day Edward left or when Jasper disappeared?"

Emmett and I look to each other. Either way you spin it, I have a feeling both of us will be even more angry.

"Go Prick-ward will you Bells."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"OK, the days after my birthday Edward was distant, he barely spoke to me and whenever I asked what was wrong he wouldn't answer. Just change the subject, or say everything was fine. Then on the day he left, he wanted to take a walk...in the forest, there he told me that you were all leaving because the town would start to get suspicious soon. I, stupidly, thought that meant _us_."

I look down to the ground. I knew what she meant by the _us. _We both did.

"Edward made it clear that it was 7 not 8, I asked him if this was because of what happened on my birthday and why not wait until I graduated. That's when he said he didn't want me, because I was just a distraction for him. Bored with his long existence, the human mind is a wondrous thing because I will forget him, all of you eventually. Before he kissed my forehead and ran away."

I look to Emmett, and I can safely say that if he were angry before after Jasper's phone call, it is nothing to how pissed off his now. Actually pissed doesn't cover it. I speak to him too low and quickly for Bella's hearing.

"Hold it together baby. There are bears that are itching to be practice targets for you."

I actually feel bad for the bears. Bella spoke then.

"So...where do you think Jasper is?"

Jasper? She's asking where we think Jasper might be and not Edward. Interesting.

"I'll bet my Jeep that Jasper is hunting that dickless ass-hole down to torture him."

Bella's eyes went wide.

"What? Why?"

"Why? Seriously Bella? Our so called brother was a disrespectful, manipulative bastard to you, something that all four of the Cullen men DON'T tolerate. Well I guess Eddie boy is being kicked off that list. Jasper wants to and more importantly _will_ defend your honour. And I'm sure as hell gonna help. Did you know that this has both Carlisle and Esme cussing like sailors."

For a moment I thought Bella was a cartoon at the news of Esme and Carlisle cussing. It is pretty shockingly hilarious.

"But I don't..."

"Bella, listen to me. I know that you'd prefer that they did nothing, but Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle are pretty much fight their vampire urges whenever we hear of some woman anywhere being disrespected on _any_ level. To know that Edward has been disrespectful and to someone they love. Eddie's going to be finding himself, or at least parts of himself on the pyre for it. When they get like this, it really is best to just let them work the rage out of their system."

Bella nodded, but I knew she still wasn't liking the idea. Actually I wasn't either, but for an entirely different reason. The reason being is _**I**_ want first dips on that foolish prick. Unless Bella becomes a vampire between now and when we find him, in which case first dips should by rights be all hers.

The scent of a vampire hits me. Emmett and I both tense.

"What are you two doing here?"

Whipping round and crouching protectively in front of my little sister I find...

"Jasper!"

**A/N: There you all go. Rosalie and Emmett will be sticking around for a few days. Jasper is back, but where has he been I hear you ask. That will be explained (Finally) in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and all your reviews.**

**How many of you wish you owned twilight? Or Jasper at the very least?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Where The Hell Has Jasper Been?**

**Jasper's POV**

By the time I had returned to my senses I was half way to Canada, coming to a halt I allow myself to fall to the floor. On a quick self evaluation I realise that I haven't hunted, which is a good thing really as it means I haven't taken one human life. So first thing was first. Hunt. Giving into my senses it only takes me a matter of minutes until I find a heard of deer ready for the taking. So after an extensive hunt I sit on the first boulder I can find, my mind replaying what Bella had told me.

All this accomplished however was me getting pissed off again. Closing my eyes I breath deeply to calm myself down, a part of me found that it wasn't the standard principal of what that mind reading arrogant prick has done. It was this that seemed to be pissing me off the most. The fact that there is a part of me that is taking this as a personal insult, but deeper than that. Confusion almost drowned me as I rubbed a hand over my face in a vain attempt to remove it, eventually I decided to just grab my cell and call Bella, she's bound to be worried. Hell I have no idea how long it's been since we spoke. My cell showed that I have several voice mails, most of them from Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle. Why wouldn't Bella...oh. She doesn't have my number. Going to have to change that. I decide to listen to just one of the voice mails and delete the rest. Just so happens that Esme is the last one to call me.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale I don't give a shit if you are in bad ass Major persona. Either you or the Major _WILL_ get the fucking balls to call me or Isabella. _UNDERSTAND!_"

I cringe. OK, so what do I know for sure? One, I have been gone for a while. Two. Everyone is worried. Three and most importantly. Esme is _PISSED_. Well. Sooner I get back to Forks the sooner I start grovelling for forgiveness at my unintentionally stupidity, and hopefully Esme won't resort to physical violence as punishment. Closing my phone, I quickly jump to my feet and begin to run home, this will take a while. Half way to Canada after all.

Just as I re-enter Washington state, my mind wonders to Edward. I really would love to beat the shit out of that coward, how could he be such an idiot. Bella deserves better than that. I'm pissed I'm starting to sound like a broken record here. Maybe I could track him down for the sole purpose of dragging him back to Forks so that Bella can determine what kind of punishment he should get. I was about to make up my mind but my phone rang, please don't be Esme. I'm fond of my ears. Please don't be Esme. Looking at the ID I find that it is Peter. Whew. I answer it quickly, in truth I wasn't really in the mood for his ever cryptic bullshit either.

"Yes Peter."

"Just go back to Forks Major. It'll be worse for you if you don't, besides you're needed there."

With that said, he hangs up. I look at my phone slightly annoyed.

"Nice talking to you too brother."

Shaking my head as I re-pocketed my phone, I continue on for Forks. It was rather surprising to me how quickly I was able to get back. Did the Major take the long fucking way? But within another four hours of running I hit Forks, now all I have to do is think of how best to grovel to Bella. Why am I thinking like this?

Getting closer to Bella's home my senses are met with Rosalie and Emmett's presence. Why are they here? Walking through the forest, my mind flashes back to when I was carrying Bella through these woods around a month ago. I've said it before and I'll be saying it again and again. Edward you are a stupid foolish prick. He may have read my mind, but that doesn't mean he has _any_ idea what I am capable of doing. Right now I don't think I'm even aware of my true limits. I'm starting to think and feel that maybe this whole thing is opening an even more dangerous side to me.

As I get closer to the house I focus more on the conversation that is going on inside.

"Bella, listen to me. I know that you'd prefer that they did nothing, but Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle are pretty much fight their vampire urges whenever we hear of some woman anywhere being disrespected on _any_ level. To know that Edward has been disrespectful and to someone they love. Eddie's going to be finding himself, or at least parts of himself on the pyre for it. When they get like this, it really is best to just let them work the rage out of their system."

I watch Bella nod through the window, however her emotions are pretty clear on the fact that she still doesn't agree with what Rosalie just told her. Man I dare say she'll be pissed at me. I see the two vampires inside tense up, having picked up my scent, moving quickly I hurry into the house. Note: talk to Bella about locking the damn front door. Won't do much against a vampire, but at least it will scream _something not right here_ to everyone else. Standing in the doorway I see that Rosalie and Emmett are tense.

And I had to ask the dump question didn't I.

"What are you two doing here?"

My siblings spin round to face me faster than I've ever seen them. Bella's head looks up so fast that her neck clicks. Ouch. A shocked look is on her face.

"Jasper!"

I smile at her. My insides swelling with warmth. OK seriously. What the hell is going on with me right now? Back when Bella first came on our radar I was all for killing her, but now...well things change through time obviously. It didn't take her long to move through my solid steel ice covered walls. Is that's what's happening? Is Bella somehow knocking down the walls from the inside? Nah. That's ridiculous.

I was smacked out of my thoughts, literally, at the hands of Rosalie. Whilst being hit simultaneously with rage.

"FUCK! Christ Rosalie. That shit hurts!"

"Be thankful that's all your getting. I'm in half the fucking mind to use you as practise for Edward's punishment. And trust me. You. _**Don't**_. Want. That."

Rosalie didn't need to shout right now. Her voice came out in a deadly whisper almost, and there is just one thing I have to say in that sense. If Rosalie had been found by Maria, then that Mexican slut would have seriously regretted it. Bella spoke next. Her voice hard.

"Where the hell have you been Jasper?"

"Not entirely sure."

It was the truth, but that doesn't mean it went over well with Em, Rosalie or Bella. Bella's eyes flashed in anger, and Rosalie looked ready to slap me again.

"It's a suck-y explanation but it's true. I kind...blacked out. When I came round again I was half way to Canada."

Confusion now filled Bella's emotions. Rosalie and Emmett however were now afraid.

"Did..."

Did I eat a human?

"No. I didn't. Shockingly enough."

Bella, rightly so, is even more confused. But decides to continue with her anger instead.

"So you drag yourself half way to Canada and what? Forgot how to work a fucking phone?"

I think my eyes just shot out of my head. Bella cussed. Damn. I was so stunned that I didn't answer, and not just at the cussing but at the level of anger.

"She asked you some questions there bro."

Oh boy. Two pissed siblings is bad, a pissed Bella pisses off said siblings even more. Shit. I may have just unintentionally become the practise mark for them both.

"I didn't want to making my apologises over the phone."

Which is just raw truth. Bella was silent for a few minutes before she sits back down with a hard look in her eyes.

"Alright then. Go ahead."

What?

"What?"

"Apologise. Floor's all yours."

Well damn. That's unexpected. I look to Emmett and Rosalie briefly, not even needing to ask if they'd leave me and Bella alone because I know what the answer would be. A no fucking way Jasper. So instead I focus my attention on the woman I have wronged, although it was by sheer accident, it doesn't change the fact that I feel like a right bastard.

"Bella. I'm really very sorry for not calling and causing you to worry."

Her beautiful features softened at my words. Wait. When did I start calling her beautiful? Yeah she's beautiful but I've never really acknowledged before. It was always pretty or something similar. I'll work it out later.

"You're forgiven. I can't say the same for our siblings, Esme and Carlisle but whatever. If you two are aiming to remove a limb for a short while do it outside so I don't have to clean up will you."

My eyes went wide. If it weren't for the evil mischievous glint in her eye and feelings of humour I'd think she was serious. Emmett turned to look at Bella with a manic glee in his eye.

"Really?"

"NO! Christ Em, that shit will be tough to explain."

When Emmett released his pout I became worried that it'd change her mind. Hell Em's been known to take down Esme with this pout. If Bella does change her mind I'm screwed.

"Nice try big brother. You'll just have to use a bear to take your anger out on."

"Fine. Come on Babe. Let's have some fun."

Lust hits me hard. Oh god. Bella and I are forced to watch Em chase after Rosalie, soon as we're left alone Bella pretends to gag. Good thing she hasn't had to _listen_ to those two.

I watch Bella go into the kitchen and start cooking dinner for her and Charlie. As I watch Bella do a simple task, and that simple task was just getting a frying pan out of the damn cupboard, I am hit with an epiphany.

I may just well be falling for Bella Swan.

Well shit.

**A/N: There you go. Hope you all enjoyed it. Still in the market for a Beta reader.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Unwanted Visitor.**

**Bella's POV**

Jasper's return brought a very noticeable change in his behaviour, and I couldn't work out why. All I know for sure is that he has taken to growling at Mike Newton whenever he starts annoying me, actually whenever Mike is anywhere near me. With the uproar of Rosalie and Emmett's visit, Jasper's strange behaviour and having to to deal with a nagging Jessica Stanley I was thrilled to find that another Friday was looming on the horizon.

Right now though it is Wednesday afternoon, Rosalie and I are lounging around in my living room watching movies. Emmett and Jasper are...actually I don't know where they are. Probably doing some male bonding or whatever.

"Hmm. Johnny Depp is yummy."

I smirk turning to look at her, a dreamy look on my sister's face.

"Don't let Emmett hear you say that. He may end up going for _taste_ himself."

Rosalie looks to me with a shocked look.

"Bella! I think you maybe spending a little too much time around us. I like that."

"Yeah, and Johnny Depp too apparently."

Rosalie just smirked and winked. The two of us continued to watch _Public Enemy_ but once it finished Rosalie sorted through the movies she'd brought over whilst I went and grabbed some more snacks from the kitchen. When I returned to the living room it was to find _The Holiday_ was starting. I look to Rosalie curious, but she didn't say anything. Shrugging I sit down beside her.

We spent the rest of the night watching movies until Charlie returned from the station, with Billy and Jacob right behind him. Great. Just what I need, enemies under the same roof. Billy didn't waste time in glaring at Rosalie, and much to my confusion Jacob.

"Hey girls. Don't mind if we watch the game do you?"

I look to Rosalie briefly, whose looking as though she wants to rip Jacob's head clean off his shoulders.

"Not at all. We were actually planning on going to the movies anyway. Right Rose."

"Yeah."

The two of us leave quickly, I feel Billy and Jacob's eyes on me. Much to my annoyance. I dare say that at least one of them will be jumping down my throat first chance they get.

In Rosalie's BMW we head to Jasper's new place, I was surprised that he was able to find one so quickly when he got back. Like next day quick. I've _got_ to work on drowning out Jessica and Lauren, I'm starting to think like them and it isn't good. We had went to Port Angeles, but the movies we had to choose from sucked. As we headed to Jasper's I decided to ask Rosalie the question that Jasper has been avoiding to answer.

"Rose, do you know what's up with Jasper?"

Her eyebrows furrowed a little.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that ever since he got back from half way to Canada, he's been acting weird."

A look of alarm comes to Rosalie's features now. Shit.

"I don't mean, up to something dangerous weird. Just around me. When you and Emmett went off to hunt I started dinner for me and Charlie, and at one point I asked Jasper to pass me something only it was as if he didn't hear me. When I looked round he had this really weird look on his face...it was as if someone just flipped a light on in a room holding the best gift he could ask for or something."

Relief coloured Rosalie's super-model features.

"You asked him?"

"To the point where my face would be on the verge of turning blue. No answer, he just changes the subject."

"Huh. You know now that you mention it Jasper does seem to be different. Lighter in himself almost...don't worry Bella, Em and I will talk to him. Actually just me. Em rarely takes this sort of thing seriously."

Both of us chuckle at the truth of that statement. The only time I've ever seen Emmett serious was when James after me, and lately when I told him what Edward had said to me. Otherwise the man takes it upon himself to be the God of humour. Strange, strange man. But also funny as hell.

Arriving at Jasper's new place, which is actually a two floor apartment, it is to find that Jasper and Emmett are having a game of Halo with each other. Rosalie and I exchange a look that screams 'typical boys'. Rosalie clears her throat, when the two glance our way, I swear I saw Jasper freeze up a little.

"You two having fun?"

"I'm kicking the Jazz man's ass babe."

Rosalie and I just smile shaking our heads. Really is just an overgrown child.

"That's good. Bella and I are going to be in the kitchen."

I think Jasper was the only one who registered what we were saying, Emmett was too into his game. Which is why Rose and I enter the kitchen chuckling silently. Entering the kitchen we suddenly hear Emmett bitch to Jasper.

"Dude! You were totally killing me then. What's with you?"

Rosalie and I exchange a look. Confirming what I have been suspecting. There is something going on with Jasper, but why won't he tell me?

Rosalie and I hung out until ten before she brought home, thankfully Billy and Jacob were gone. Though like a cockroach I know for a fact I haven't see the last of them. They'll be waiting for the right time to lecture me about stuff that is none of their business. The school day of both Thursday and Friday passed without event, though I was expecting Jacob to show up at any second with the lecture. Jasper has been back for a whole week now, sadly though Rosalie and Emmett are returning to Cornell tomorrow, they can't stay here for longer than a week whilst the semester is in session. But the three of us have already exchanged emails and numbers, though I still haven't heard anything from Carlisle and Esme. Which hasn't went unnoticed by the others.

"So what are we to do on our last night of fun?"

I raise my head to find Emmett standing in the middle of my living room with a determined look on his face. Rosalie and I look to each other, with a look that reads crystal clear. Do we have to? Glancing to Jasper, I find that he is staring at me with that look again. Still insisting that nothing is wrong, much to my annoyance.

"Why don't we go the movies?"

"Bella and I already did that Emmett, there isn't really anything playing to hold our interests."

"Who said anything about watching? We could play pranks on people."

"NO!"

Jasper, myself and Rosalie spoke as one, effectively out ruling that suggestion. Emmett just pouted. Charlie comes down the stairs, he has the late shift tonight at the station, to find the pout on Emmett's face.

"What's with you?"

"Emmett's upset because his out numbered three to one about pulling pranks on our fellow towns people. Even though I can think of two very good targets."

"Ah. Well if you change your minds keep the pranks to a minimum, and by that. No law breaking or anything that will put them in the emergency room."

My head shoots up in shock. Had Charlie really just...?

"Dad?"

"What? I was a teenager once, be very hypocritical of me to say no pranks when I've pulled a few myself."

I didn't need to look at Emmett to know he was grinning bigger than a Cheshire cat.

"Ah. My father from another set of parents. Share with us oh wise prankster."

Rosalie and I shoot daggers at Charlie. Who seems to sense he is in some trouble.

"Maybe later Emmett."

With that he hurries out of the door.

"So we're not going to pull pranks on anyone."

I just chuckle softly.

"OK, I'm going to get something to eat. You three duke it out."

In the kitchen I hear the three of them talking about the pros and cons of prank pulling. Despite having Charlie's go ahead, within reason. As I grab a bottle of water from the fridge I turn so that the back door is in my line of sight, and there is someone standing in the doorway.

I hear the bottle slip through my hands and hit the floor.

"Laurent..."

**A/N: There you go chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for all your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Laurent's Message.**

**Jasper's POV**

I smelt him, and heard him before Bella uttered his name. But I couldn't run the risk of him being aware of this and then disappearing. Soon as Bella uttered his name the three of us shot into the kitchen, were he was standing in the kitchen doorway. Laurent seem to tense at the sight of us, looks like he isn't so sharp after all. Fear seems to explode inside of him.

Interesting.

"What are you doing here?"

Good old Rosalie. Not that I'd ever use the word 'old' near her.

Man can loose something doing that one.

"I have come to give Isabella a message."

My whole body tenses, ready to spring in attack. What possible message could he...no.

"A message? About what?"

Laurent looks to Bella. The word _mine_ screaming in my mind.

"Victoria eagerly awaits your reunion with her."

Snarls come from myself, Emmett and Rosalie. I shoot in front of Bella protecting her.

"Why would that insane bitch want a reunion with Bella?"

Glad it was Emmett who asked. I don't think I can form any sentences right now, and just to piss me off some more. Laurent thinks its appropriate to laugh. Dumb shit.

"For revenge of course. Killing James wasn't a smart move."

"Neither was you agreeing to be her little message boy. Thought you had found your mate Laurent."

Not to sound like I underestimated her or anything, but I'm impressed with Bella right now. Proud even. The smirk on Laurent's face disappears.

"How do you know of Irina?"

"Never mind that. How do you think...Irina is it? How do you think Irina will feel knowing that you allowed a deranged vampire attack a human? Especially when you're trying to be a good little vampire."

I think Bella may be spending too much time with Rosalie. But damn is it hot seeing her all cunning and a little evil at the same time. Laurent decided to snarl at my girl. OK, I need to get this under control.

"You can do nothing to me _human_."

"Really? Funny, Victoria doesn't seem to share the same idea. Apparently I have some super human strength if she's blaming me for James' death...no. Wait. I don't. That would be the work of Jasper and Emmett. So Victoria's just showing even more what a spineless bitch she really is. After all. She's got you willing to commit suicide simply over delivering a message to me."

I don't know where all this was coming from. But it seems to be making Laurent do some much needed thinking, especially if he wants to keep his pitiful existence.

"She want you to do anything else for her Laurent? Does she want you to rip my throat out yourself?"

Laurent suddenly seem to become rather sheepish.

"Take you to a location and hand you over to her."

Bella scoffed.

"Beware the threat of Victoria. The great evil mastermind that sends others to do her dirty work, you know guys I think we may have just discovered Voldemort's long lost sister."

Emmett sniggered, but I could tell from his emotions he wanted to fall onto the ground laughing. Rosalie even had a snigger slide out. Laurent however seemed to start realising just how much trouble he allowed himself to get into.

"Go back to your mate Laurent, whilst you still can because I can't guarantee that these three will let you leave if you piss us off anymore than you already have."

Was she serious? I felt disbelief coming from everyone. Laurent soon realised that he was being given a very slim chance to continue with his existence. He was half way out of the door when I called after him.

"You come anywhere near Bella to harm her again Laurent. Bella's being extremely merciful by letting you leave in one piece, she just saved your pitiful life. Be a foolish way to repay her if you continue to help Victoria."

With that he was gone. Everyone was silent for a few minutes, eventually Rosalie broke the silence.

"I'll call our dear cousins, let them know that Laurent is still undecided about his loyalties."

"I'm gonna help you dial babe."

Soon Bella and I were left alone. Straightening up I turn to look at Bella, I could feel fear starting to set in.

"You are the most compassionate merciful woman I've ever met. But are you sure..."

"I'm not going to run the risk of having yet _another _vampire wanting to kill me just because her mate is a complete and utter dumbass prick."

There was fire in her eyes as she spoke. It was rather unfair that Victoria was laying blame on Bella, after all it was myself, Emmett and Alice that killed James. Which is his own fucking fault anyway. Wanting to hunt down my mate...shit. Damn it Jasper get your shit under control.

"Jasper? Are you OK? You've been acting weird since you got back."

Shit. She's noticed. Course she's noticed she's my damn mate, and a very hot observant...stop it.

"Yeah. We need to call Carlisle and Esme about this."

Bella's eyes flashed. They still hadn't got in touch with her themselves, despite wanting to. It was starting to make Bella angry, doubting them. Which is natural. I watch Bella walk into the living room before I close the back door. Locking it. Not that such things make a difference against a vampire but it's a good alert system.

Entering the living room I find that Rosalie and Emmett aren't there, but Bella is lying on the couch flicking through the channels. Sighing silently to myself I sit down in Charlie's lounger.

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know. But we need to start planning."

Just then Rosalie and Emmett returned. Rosalie looked rather pissed.

"I can't believe it."

"What's wrong sis?"

I felt Rosalie's joy at hearing Bella say _sis_ instead of Rosalie or Rose. It was a great relief to know they were getting along now.

"Nothing really. Just Tanya trying to flirt with MY mate and husband. Bitch. I would love to scratch her eyes out."

"I'll have a small pyre waiting for when you do."

Rosalie chuckled rather evilly. Oh these two are gonna be dangerous to mess with.

"Remind me to never piss you girls off"

Thank you mister obvious. Rosalie moves to sit down on the couch with Bella.

"We need to call Carlisle and Esme."

There is silence. We know it has to be done, maybe then Carlisle and Esme will actually _talk _to Bella. Emmett sits on the floor in front of Bella, stealing the remote.

"HEY!"

"Your flicking Bella-boo. That's the third time since I got in that you've hit that damn channel. The rule book of Emmett Cullen states the remote is now free for stealing."

Bella looks to me a look of complete annoyance and confusion on her face.

"Why in the hell am I not surprised the man has a rule book on the TV remote?"

I could do nothing more than chuckle.

"Why do all of you keep picking on me?"

"You're an easy target plain and simple."

"OK, you are getting mean."

Rosalie looked at Bella proudly.

"She's learning from the mistress of mean. I expect nothing less."

Just as we were starting to relax I am greeted with the very unwelcoming stench of wet dog. Rosalie, Emmett and I exchange looks of annoyance. Rosalie saying what all three of us are ultimately thinking.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!"

"What?"

In true Emmett fashion, he decides to defuse the situation.

"Nothing to worry about yet Bella. We just need to put the dogs back on their leashes and ship off to the owner."

Bella just looked confused whilst myself and Emmett went to deal with the La Push pack.

Now I know what you're thinking.

Is the fun EVER going to end?

**A/N: Hit/Miss? Reviews welcome, and thank you to ALL those who have read my stories. Review or no review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Pack's Mistake.**

**Emmett's POV**

Jasper and I head outside to deal with these overgrown puppies. Standing outside we see only four of them there, and every last one of them are glaring at Jasper and I. Fine. We can glare too. And to prove my point, I glare away. Out the corner of my eye I find that Jasper seems to be far more rigid than I am right now, and he is projecting.

"Dude. You're projecting."

The murderous hatred disappears. Murderous hatred, I get the feeling that is from Scrappy Doo and his brothers over there. Scrappy takes one step forward before speaking.

"We want to see Bella. Now."

Oh hell no.

"Hey. Scrappy. Unlike my sister she _isn't_ a dog with a master, she won't be appearing when you whistle. If Bella wishes to see you then she will. NOT when you attempt to _summon_ her. Go bark your orders at your fellow mutts."

Jasper lets out a small chuckle. Anger just becomes more evident in the mutts eyes. I let out a chuckle of disbelief, this is one of the things I loath about these mutts. Granted the smell doesn't help much. It isn't that we're _mortal enemies_ that has me hating them, because I could actually like them. But they seem to think that they are the masters of everyone in Forks, making depends that strip them of a person's free will and right to choose.

These pups then start growling. One of them starts shaking, which gets mine and Jasper's backs up and ready to strike.

"Do you really think we'll let you get anywhere near Bella when you can't even keep yourselves under fucking control?"

OK. Jasper is far more pissed and protective than I am, and she's my little sis. Unless...well fuck me. Bella-boo and Jasper. Well that is interesting. Scrappy turned to look at the one that looked to be having a fit, if you weren't aware that the dumbass turns into a werewolf.

"PAUL! Calm down."

His shout was loud enough to get Bella's attention, bet that foul smelling git did that on purpose. I hear my Rosie and Bella come to the doorway. At least Bella had three vampires in the middle here, otherwise I think all three of us would cause a shit storm. Scrappy however seemed to have a problem with it.

"You all want to step aside."

"**_NO!_**"

Fuck. Jasper snarled that shit out so powerfully I think they crapped themselves. Wait. No. Might have done though. That shit raised the hair on the back of my own neck, I hear Bella's heart rate pick up.

"Jasper. Get it the fuck under control before you scare Bella."

I whispered it quickly so that Rosalie was the only one that would pick it up. The boiling rage that seemed to be coming from Jasper cooled down. But only a little.

"What are you doing here Sam?"

Oh thank you Bella. Scrappy or Sam looked to Bella.

"Wanted to make sure you were alright."

"And it takes four of you to do that? Why not just a phone call Sam?"

Ha, ha. Bella got his ass nervous with her not knowing what Sammy Doo can do. Ooh. I like that. Sammy, Sammy, Sammy Doo. Where are you? You got a tree to hump now.

"Actually we were in the neighbourhood."

"And your lying. Try again."

Yeah. No lying to my sis. Ooh actually.

"Hey Jazz. Maybe we should just tell her what the mutts are. They ratted us out after all."

Jasper glances to me. Contemplating what I just said.

"When did you get devious?"

"Hello! Prank master mind, I was born devious, just increased when my angel back there saved my idiot ass from the bear. Man do I wish I could rip his throat out. Made me look like Pansy ass Newton to my Rosie."

"You're _ALL_ man baby."

"Oh. Stop please before you make me throw up."

Our short conversation was brought to an end by Sammy Doo clearing his throat.

"It's nothing you have to worry about..."

"DON'T TREAT ME LIKE I'M A FUCKING CHINA DOLL SAM!"

Once again Jasper and I glance to each other. Eddie boy's doing. Constantly treating Bells like she'd shatter with the slightest bit of honesty. Dumb prick. Bella willingly went to the lion's den when there was a chance James had her mother, if anyone would shatter it's Eddie. Also seems that Sammy Doo isn't used to getting yelled at by a woman, because he tensed. Shaky Doo otherwise known as Paul had the nerve and stupidity to snarl at Bella.

"Watch your tongue. Stupid little bitch, if you had done as you were told and stayed away from these blood suckers then we wouldn't have to protect your skinny ass."

"PAUL!"

Damage was done. Big time. Jasper had went more still than any vampire I've ever seen. It happened _real_ fast, so fast that I almost missed it, and that shit ain't easy to do. One nano-second Jasper was standing beside me seething at the disrespect and the next nano-second he had Paul on the ground by the throat.

"Don't. You. **_EVER_**. Talk. To. Her. Again."

Nobody fucking dared to move. Bella's heart was going fast, is that healthy? Shit I had to get Jazz calm. Or one of us anyway.

"Jasper. Calm down man."

He wasn't responding. Oh shit. I suddenly remembered the text I got from Peter a few minutes ago. This had to be what he was referring to. Fucking Obi Wan wannabe.

"MAJOR! You need to let him go. Isabella needs you to calm the fuck down. You can't protect her pissed off."

His actions froze up once more. Shaky Doo had the common sense to not say a word, for once. Something tells me that this is a constant problem for him to run his mouth. Hell I have that problem sometimes but I ain't disrespectful towards the ladies. Not on this scale. I got him to not rip the dumbass' head off, but he isn't moving.

"J...Jasper. Please. I don't you three to have to leave because of his mouth."

You could hear the fear in her voice. But I knew the real reason behind the fear, hell she just stated it. Bella doesn't want us to leave her for good. Killing Edward in the most painful way I can device. Jasper disappeared from Paul and was standing beside me again. I watch as Paul gets to his feet, showing some more brains by staying as far from Jasper as he can.

"Tell us your business here and then leave."

The mutts are now well and truly scared shitless. I could smell it. Looks like they're realising that Jasper isn't someone they'll win against. Not without enduring some severe losses first. Sam looked to Bella before dropping his voice.

"We caught the scent of a vampire..."

"It's rude to whisper Sam, especially if it's about me."

Ha, ha. Sam wasn't expecting that one either. I decided to intervene a little before one of these mutts do loose something valuable.

"Just tell her Sam. You idiots had no problem telling her about us, I think it only fair we are on the same field here. Don't you."

Sam's head shoots to Bella.

"You know what they are and still you hang around them? Have you lost your fucking mind Bella? GET AWAY FROM THEM NOW!"

Wrong move. Again.

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING DOG SAM! YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS TELLING _ME_ WHAT TO DO WITH _MY _LIFE! GOD WHAT IS IT WITH EVERYONE IN MY LIFE?..."

Bella went off on a ramble then. A very angry ramble.

"Bella do this. Bella do that. Bella wear this. Don't wear that. Call your mother. Go to bed. The only person that has any right to say anything in regards to my life is my father, Jasper, Em and Rosalie aside everyone else seem to be under the impression that they can tell me what the fuck I have to do in my life. I had to raise my fucking self practically my whole life not to mention finish raising Renee, the second I get to Forks everyone seems to think they can treat me like a china made doll that can't string two fucking words together."

She wasn't letting up. I look to Jasper.

"Jasper. Calm her the fuck down before she makes herself ill, or worse."

Jasper disappeared, Rosalie taking his place. Myself and Rosie keeping an eye on the mutts whilst we all either heard or the mutts case watched as Jasper calmed Bella down.

"Ssh. Darlin' you're gonna make yourself ill if you don't calm down."

What the? This is the first time I heard his southern accent come through so thick, he normally hides it. Nobody says anything whilst Jasper calms her down, but you better belief that me and Rosie watch Sammy Doo and the gang like hawks. Or rather vampires eyeing their possible next kill. Glancing to my perfect angel I see that her eyes are onyx black.

"You better learn to think before you fucking think else you'll be dying tonight."

My Rosie is livid. Upsetting her little sis, making Bells see the unhealthy relationship she had with not just Eddie but Alice and her obsessive need to have Bella wear _everything_ that Alice says. I think that was one of the things that pissed Rosalie off the most, it was in a way an abusive relationship. Edward _always_ had to be in control of everything that Bella did. It reminded Rose of that sick fuck King to an extent. Finally I hear the sound of Bella's heart calming down. Rosalie takes change. Hmm. My baby in charge.

"Emmett. Please."

"Sorry."

"Why don't you share with us what the hell brings you hear."

"We caught the scent of a vampire, tracked it back here before we found him."

Oh shit. Please don't say you killed him. Please don't say you killed him.

"And then what?"

"We killed him obviously."

Fuck. Me.

That is all we need. Irina looking for revenge, and she'll more than likely go blaming Bella. When in truth the fault is with Eddie for letting that bitch Victoria to escape. Rosalie said what I was thinking.

"You. _**IDIOTS!**_ Do you have _any_ idea what you've done!"

Shaky Doo decided to get his voice back.

"He was a bloodsucker you stupid slut."

I was in front of my mate as fast as Jasper had him by the throat.

"_That's my mate your insulting."_

Looks like snarling vampires scare doggies. Good to know.

"And he was _leaving_ you idiot. You've gone and killed a vampire that was delivering a message and then heading back to his _mate._ A mate who will, as Bella unfortunate luck will more than likely have it, go after BELLA for your royal fuck up! Instead of protecting her you've put _another_ target on the back of her head."

There was looks of sheer horror on their faces. Yeah.

"What do we do now?"

Good fucking question.

**A/N: Yet another chapter, and in Emmett's view point. Humours yet extremely angry at the same time. Will it be Bella that suffers the consequences for the pack's actions?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dealing With The Fallout.**

**Jasper's POV**

None of us spoke for some time, it was as if we couldn't. This is what happens when you let loathing get in the way of your mission. You make big fuck ups like this. Bella is the one to break the silence.

"Inside. All of you, before I have to explain to my very mortal neighbours what the hell is going on."

Bella was right, so we quickly moved inside and into the living room. Emmett, Rosalie and I keeping a very watchful eye on the mutts. Bella sits down on the couch, but is the only one that does. Us natural born enemies stand watching the other closely. Sizing each other up. Nobody spoke for some time, but Bella's annoyance at the mutts foolish actions and impatience snapped first.

"Jasper. What is the best thing to do right now?"

Good question.

"We need to inform Irina."

Rosalie spun on me.

"And have her come down here trying to kill Bella? Have you lost your mind?"

I couldn't stop the growl that came from me. There is no way I will be putting _my mate_ in danger.

"If we delay telling them what has happened the end result will be even worse, besides. They already know we've let Laurent go, all we have to do is tell them these pack of dogs are guilty and pray its enough to keep Irina from gunning towards Bella."

"Or. We could lay blame on Victoria, if you think about that stupid bitch is the reason he came down here in the first place."

Everyone looked to Bella shocked. The look of annoyance got sharper.

"What? It's true, bitch is under the impression that she can do whatever she wants use anyone she wants without consequences."

I was shocked even more. Bella was an evil genius in the making I was sure of it, and yes. That fact turned me on. Sue me. Rosalie was feeling very vindictive all of a sudden.

"Bella. My sweet brilliant and not so innocent sister, you are BRILLIANT!"

Bella smirked, pride swelling inside of her. Their relationship really was your typical sister relationship, Bella the younger sister seeking the guidance and acceptance of her older sister Rosalie. Rosalie looking out for her baby sister, and I have a feeling that when Rosalie learns about Bella being my true mate she'll be itching to have my balls the second I make her cry. Little message to my balls. Nice knowing you lads...

Can't believe I just thought that.

One of the mutts spoke up then.

"And what is to happen with Bella?"

Anger flashed in Bella's eyes as it shot through her body.

"Bella, is right here and I will be doing whatever _**I**_feel is best for the safety of myself and my father. Whether you like or not because you have no fucking right or say in what I do with my life. As it is _**mine**_ that the four of you have decided to play Russian fucking Roulette with."

That shut everyone up. Why? Because she was absolutely fucking right, and us Cullens were just as guilty of this as the mutts.

It didn't take long for the mutts to leave after that, with the strict new rule that they inform us of any vampire they spot before killing in case they have our trust to not harm any human in either Forks or La Push. Part of me is anticipating the mutts to try and control every vampire in the world. Or kill us. Latter seems more likely at the moment.

It is also safe to say that when the mutts left, neither one of us were up for anything. Yes. Even us vampires, what can I say those mutts are the closest thing to headache I've ever had since I was human. So instead we just had a movie night, with Bella falling asleep, her head on _my_ shoulder thank you very much. I could die for good ecstatic right now.

By the next morning myself, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Carlisle or Esme to answer the phone. I could feel Bella's apprehension to talking to Esme and Carlisle, I can't help but wonder why neither of them have spoken to her yet.

"Hello Jasper."

"Carlisle. Something's happened here, something rather bad."

"Bella?"

I look to Bella, whose stiffened. Feelings of uncertainty and disbelief. Once again Edward is a prick who'll swiftly be finding his spine on the pyre when I next see him.

"No. She's fine. Laurent showed up...on Victoria's orders. She wants to get revenge. On Bella."

A snarl comes from the phone.

"Where's Laurent? I want to rip him to shreds."

My eyes feel like their on the verge of shooting out of my skull. Compassionate, peaceful Carlisle seeking to harm another. Without remorse?

"Dead. The La Push morons killed him."

"Oh for the love of all that is holy."

I couldn't help but snigger at that. And neither could the others.

"Jasper. What would be the best course of action now?"

"Aside from staying sharp? Nothing. But, if she wishes to and whenever Bella is ready too..."

I look to Bella only.

"...I'll be turning her into a vampire."

The sound of peoples breathing catching in throats could be heard. But I was focusing on Bella and _only_ Bella. There was concern coming from her. But also relief. I know how much she hates having others protecting her when there is a very logical way for her to protect herself.

"You he..."

"_He_ has no say in this Carlisle and we all know it. Hell he should have just done as Bella asked in the first place, it's not just Bella that is in danger because his stupid arrogant ass and I'm not about to let others who know nothing of this suffer for his act of cowardice."

I should be sticking to the some of the rules I learned and administrated when I was serving in the Southern Wars. One of them being, turning Bella the day of Tyler Crowley's van went for her. Hell maybe we wouldn't have met that sick bastard James in the first place if we'd have done that.

"Jasper's right Carlisle. We all know it."

A sigh comes from the phone.

"Yes. I do. Just...I'll be sure to warn you if he...well."

Oh we knew what Carlisle was getting at. We knew _all_ too well.

"Is Bella with you?"

Crap. I think I might have a panic attack.

"Yes Carlisle. I'm here."

Please. Please. _Please_ go smoothly...ish.

"Esme and I have both been wanting to talk to you. But thought that over the phone or by letter wouldn't be the right way to go about it. So...we're coming to Forks next weekend. We had to take into potential suspicions into the matter."

Thank fucking God!

Relief floods the room, mostly my doing I think. Bella is a lot more relaxed too.

"OK. Next weekend then."

We finished off the conversation with a quick talk to you after you've hunted kind of thing. Then it was time to bid a short farewell to Rosalie and Emmett. Both of them swearing to stay in touch.

"Won't be too difficult anyway Bella-Boo. We've decided to move to Seattle."

With that the little overgrown child put his foot on the gas and hauled out of Forks before either myself or Bella could realise what it was Emmett had told us. Bella and I look at each other with a look that clearly states.

Killing Emmett next time we see him.

**A/N: There you go another chapter. Hope all of you are taking care out in the snow if you have it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Carlisle, Esme &...Oh Boy!**

**Carlisle's POV**

I knew as I drove here that the reunion would be awkward to say the least, but this has to be torture. The four of us sit in Jasper's new apartment, Bella beside Jasper. I can't help but notice the very protective way he is positioned...the same way that Emmett is protective of Rosalie. I of Esme. Jasper and Bella are mates. True mates. Oh this is going to get complicated.

The silence around us, well you would need a red hot chain saw just make a dent. Neither of us are able to take it anymore.

"So...how's school?"

Esme asked the first question. All of us knowing that it wasn't exactly the best of questions, but a start.

"Fine. When you exclude having half the town look at you like you're pathetic stupid whore."

I winced. I couldn't help it. We played at part in this. Jasper growled a little.

"Why did you two leave?"

If my heart could beat. Well I would have dropped dead on the spot. No long way around this just straight to the point. Leaning forwards I place my elbows on my knees.

"Bella. On your birthday...he came home and demanded that we leave. For your protection...we all fought him on this, but then he reminded us that he had left for the rest of us without complaint..."

"Are you telling me that he guilted you into leaving me unprotected? To be left at the mercy of Victoria and any plans she has to fucking torture me to death!"

Victoria. We should never have let that bitch get away. My guilt threatened to suffocate me. However if I thought the guilt I was feeling this second was bad. It is nothing compared to what Bella says next.

"You both claimed to love me like your own...yet you left me like I was one of the animals you kill."

Now I feel worse than a monster. Bella is right. How could we have...family never do what we have done. The smell of Bella's tears hit the air, looking up in time to see her fleeing the room. Jasper watching her a few moments before heading after her.

Esme turns to me, sadness and guilt swimming in her eyes with the tears that shall never spill.

"How could we have agreed to this Carlisle?"

Good question. I can say nothing, so instead I wrap my arms around my wife and mate, comforting her.

Before long we hear Jasper talking to Bella.

"It's going to be OK Darlin'."

"I just...don't understand how someone could..."

"Ssh."

We hear the sounds of Bella crying. Jasper soothing and comforting her. Esme looks at me with confusion.

"Bella is Jasper's true mate sweetheart."

Esme's eyes went wide.

"But I thought..."

"So did I. So did we all actually."

It was rather strange. Looks like this is something else we need an answer to.

Neither Esme or myself see Bella for the rest of the night. And I can't say I blame her, because Charlie is working what Bella has deemed the grave yard shift, she is staying here with Jasper. In fact she is sleeping in Jasper's bedroom right now, whilst the three of us are sitting in the living room. The way my son is looking at the two of us makes me feel like Esme and I have been caught out of bounds somewhere.

"Have you spoken to either of them?"

"No son. We haven't."

Esme was getting rather angry at Edward and Alice for not letting us know they're OK. Me? I'm just incredibly disappointed with Edward, and confused as hell with Alice. Both of them have disappeared, and have not given anyone in their family the decency of an explanation.

I am snapped out of my thoughts by Jasper scoffing in anger.

"Typical. It's always 'follow us like fucking idiots and no we won't explain shit until we sit fit' with those two. Well I can tell you two people that have had it with their manipulative ways."

Didn't take a genius to know who those two people where.

"Jasper. Is Bella your mate?"

He froze.

"Yes. Don't talk to her about it though, I haven't told her and I won't until she feels she is ready to move on from what that bastard's done. I won't make her feel pressured into anything."

My respect for Jasper grew at his words. I could hear brief moments of longing in his voice, telling me that he _wants_ to tell Bella right away. But his power of empathy lets him know that she is far from ready for any romantic attachments.

"We understand son. Esme and I just can't understand why this wasn't brought to light before now."

"That makes three of us, and I have a feeling the missing controlling double act have something to do with it. One way or another."

He weren't the only one. Alice and Edward were adamant that Jasper left immediately that night. Why?

"Jasper. Honey how..."

"Just talk to her Mom. Tell her the truth, and more importantly _don't_ go making decisions for her the way those two did. She won't stand for it anymore."

That was fair. In truth it kind of pissed me off having to watch those two constantly telling Bella what to do like she was their personal lap dog. I knew Esme was finding it rather tiresome too. Rosalie. Well Rosalie just wanted a chance to rip their throats out. Emmett, he just took it all in stride, though I swear that once or twice I caught him glaring invisible death rays to both of them.

We were about to continue with the conversation, until we caught the scent of a vampire. Oh this is going to go well. The three of us shoot into the bedroom, where Bella still sleeps and climbing through the window is...

"Well. Looks like Victoria was right, you have disowned your own kind."

She didn't bother to keep her voice down. Waking Bella up.

Bella was a little dazed for a few minutes, until she saw the new arrival.

"Who the hell are you?"

Jasper moved over to Bella quickly. Glaring at the new arrival.

"Bella. Meet Laurent's mate. Irina."

"Out of the way Jasper. I want to kill the fucking whore."

Yep. This _is_ going to a be a fun night.

Christ I'm starting to sound like Emmett.

**A/N: Good/Bad? A little short I know. All reviews welcomed with open arms.**

**After I finish this story and 'A Vampire's Revenge' I will be leaving Twilight fic alone for awhile. But am unsure which to do next. So I am going to see what all you readers would like to read next. Pairs and set up ideas below, let me know which you would like in your reviews.**

**10th Doctor/Rose: -**

Dealing with the aftermath of Girl in the fireplace. Where Rose shows the Doctor that there are some things you can't run from.

Alternate ending to Doomsday. Rose staying in her right universe.

Alternate ending to Journey's End. Rose staying in her right universe.

Twist to End of Time. The Tenth Doctor remains.

Or Rose as a vampire, though the how is still to be decided.

If you want one of the above just say 10/rose and then the number.

**Cyclops/Rogue: - **

After X-2. No Jean.

**Hermione/Charlie: -**

Starts of as friendship in Hermione's first year, thanks to Hagrid's pet dragon. But as time goes by they begin to see each other differently.

**Hermione/Bill:-**

Set from the World Cup.

**JJ/Morgan: -**

Unsure as to how I would start this one.

All Stories will be of the romance genre.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Lies & Then The Truth.**

**Bella's POV**

So this was Irina. Huh. Puts me in mind of prostitute, especially the way she's eye fucking Jasper. Slut...wait. Am I...jealous? Why the hell would I be jealous of her eye humping Jasper? It's not like he's mine or anything. Jasper appears suddenly in front of me, obviously his power picking up something that I am missing.

"I'm not moving until you calm down Irina. Bella is innocent in this."

"Innocent? HA! SHE KILLED MY LAURENT!"

I feel my eyes narrow as anger floods me.

"Yes. Because ME a weak pathetic pet of the Cullen family, a **_human_** can kick and kill a VAMPIRE'S ass. HAVE YOU LOST WHAT LITTLE THERE IS OF YOUR MIND!"

I vaguely register Carlisle and Esme flinching at my words, Irina however. Her eyes just go wide, clearly she was expecting me to fall to my knees, confess and beg for a quick merciful death. Someone's leaving disappointed. I'm spending too much time with Rosalie.

It doesn't take long for Irina to shake herself out of the state of shock and start growling at me.

"You will **_NOT_** growl at my daughter Irina."

Silence. Since when did Carlisle yell? Fuck when did the man start growling and snarling?

"You are being played Irina, now get yourself under control and we will tell you everything. But if you can't calm down then we will have to remove you from Bella's presence by force."

Nobody needed to question if Carlisle was serious, because for the first time since I met him. Carlisle sounded and looked like a vampire, like a primal animal protected his young. Esme was looking exactly the same.

"Fine. Share with me the bullshit this slut has told you."

OK that was pissing me off.

"Aren't you a succubus Irina? Wouldn't that make _you_ the slut, and the whore here?"

Smirks from Carlisle, Jasper and Esme didn't go unnoticed.

Whilst Esme _dragged_ Irina out into the living room by her hair. Carlisle followed close behind, leaving myself with Jasper. Speaking of, he turns to look at me concern flooding his eyes.

"I know you probably tire of this question, but are you alright?"

"Yeah. Pissed that she not only believes that spineless sorry excuse for a vampire, but I was having a good dream."

I hate it when a good dream is interrupted. Jasper smirks a little.

"Do you want me, Carlisle and Esme to deal with this? You could just go back to sleep if you like."

God was that tempting.

"No. I better be in there for this. Otherwise your dear sweet cousin will only pitch a fit."

My sarcasm was noted. So Jasper and I entered the living room, and the first thing that I noticed was that Esme and Carlisle had positioned themselves in front of Irina with their backs to us. Obviously they wanted to make sure she couldn't try anything.

"WELL! Tell me."

Demanding and rude. She's pissing me off further.

"Anyone ever tell you that patience is a virtue?"

Jasper smirked, I couldn't see Carlisle and Esme's reactions though. Irina looked ready to screech like a banshee.

"Why don't you start Irina, by telling us what _Victoria_ said to you."

As we settled around the living room, Irina huffs angrily before launching into the story.

"Victoria called me to tell me that she asked Laurent to bring your _pet_ to her so that she could apologise for what James had done. Only he never showed, Victoria did some digging and found out that your fucking whore of pet had him killed."

Oh that bitch.

Growls were coming from Jasper like a roar of thunder.

"And you didn't think to go checking with _us_ before you went off half cocked to kill an innocent woman?"

"Innocent? INNOCENT! There is nothing INNOCENT about that whore you're sitting next to."

Did she sell her brain?

"Once again. I point out that _you_ are the succubus here, how many men have you killed by fucking them? How many women lost _their_ soul mates through your burning need to be the centre of every man's attention? Think twice before calling me a whore. Further more you simple minded pussy renting bitch, Laurent came here to take me to Victoria so the spineless coward could torture me to death."

"I was there Irina. I heard him confess, so did Rosalie and Emmett. I'm more than happy to call them if you want more proof."

She hadn't expected witnesses.

"Fine. Call them, and then we'll all know the truth."

I rolled my eyes at her attitude. Jasper sighed, I could detect hidden annoyance at Irina's behaviour whilst he called Rosalie and Emmett up.

"Little busy here Jasper. Given my girl a GOOD time."

I look to Jasper.

"Did you have to put it on speaker phone?"

"Shit. Sorry sis. Babe...hmm...as good as that is. We need to stop. Bells is on the phone. Actually we're on speaker phone."

I could hear a huff of annoyance.

"This better be good."

Irina spoke next.

"Stop your slut ways Rosalie this is important."

I feel my jaw drop.

"You did _not_ just call my sister I slut."

I hear a growl on the phone.

"Don't worry little sis, I'll get her back. What is she doing there?"

"She wants to know about Laurent. Care to share my twin?"

God I love it when Jasper speaks in his natural southern drawl. So hot...wait. WHAT?

Note to self, talk to Rosalie in private first chance I get.

"That traitorous spineless rat bastard. Wish I had the chance to rip his spine out for that visit. Helping that deranged whack job to kill Bella. All because dick-ward refused to go after her."

Irina still didn't look convinced. How stupid can you be?

"Irina. Let me ask you something, did she say you could kill me or did she ask you to take me to her?"

Irina looked at me confused.

"She said that we could kill you together."

I chuckled in dark humour.

"You stupid bitch. You are a pawn Irina. Another replaceable pawn, soon as you took me to her, Victoria would have killed you and then she would spend the rest of human life torturing me for her own amusements. Just like she is responsible for Laurent's death, she would have been responsible for yours. Dare say she'll try to pull in the rest of your family by claiming I had you killed too. She holds no loyalties, not even to the secrecy of your kind. Fuck James sure as hell didn't have any consideration for the exposure risk when he tortured me, recording said torture for who knows to find."

Irina looked well and truly horrified and pissed. But I don't think it was aimed at me, makes a nice change.

"I...oh God how could be so stupid?"

"Good question."

I hear snickering on the phone, and from Jasper.

"H...how can I help you? Please...I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Everyone that can wrong me within half the time it takes my heart to do a single beat are quickly sorry when their conscious is at stake."

Once again Carlisle and Esme tense and flinch at the same time.

"You want to help. Help kill Victoria before she destroys anymore lives. _Innocent_ lives at that. I'm going back to bed."

I leave the others quickly and silently. My anger at _Edward _and _Alice_ as neither of them seem to be willing to lift a finger all of a sudden. She deemed me her sister. Fuck all those times I let that overgrown fairy use me as her god damn dress up doll. All those times I would listen to _him_, follow him around like he was a real life God.

OK. Their making me bitter. I know, but I don't think I'll get rid of that until I can yell at both of them, and their both too fucking spineless to show up here. So I may just spend the rest of my time, however long that turns out to be, being bitter. Course if I do become a vampire we'll run into each other then, and when that happens I can hit them both without running the risk of shattering my entire arm.

Though naturally I will have to allow Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper a turn.

As I climb between the sheets I think with a smirk of Rosalie and I burning all of Alice's precious clothes, Emmett and Jasper taking a sledge hammer to Eddie boy's first love. His piano.

With those thoughts of how I could release my anger towards those two I drift off to sleep.

**A/N: There you go guys. Bella is getting increasingly angry at the two she loved the most.**

**Current results on my next fanfiction story stands at.**

**Hermione/Charlie: - 3 Hermione/Bill: - 2 Rogue/Cyclops: - 1 10th/Rose Story 2: - 1**

**10th/Rose Story 3: - 1 10th/Rose: Story 4: - 1 10th/Rose Story 1: - 0 10th/Rose Story 5: - 0**

**Morgan/JJ: - 0**

**A voting poll is now up so those that haven't voiced their opinions will get the chance.**

**Thanks for your reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**New Arrivals.**

**Irina's POV**

That bitch. How could I be so stupid as to believe that spineless coward about the Cullens and their human? 'BELLA! Her name is Bella.' My mind screams at me. I have been terribly stupid and foolish. None of us say anything whilst Bella leaves the living room and returns to bed. But that doesn't mean I'm not aware of the glares from Esme, Carlisle and Jasper.

"Anything else you wish to say Irina?"

I had never heard Esme speak so cold. I flinched from her tone, though I knew that I deserve it.

"I am terribly sorry for this. I will apologise to Bella in the morning...is there anything I can do to help stop Victoria?"

Jasper looked at me with narrowed eyes for a few minutes until he relaxed. Obviously accessing my emotions to see if I'm sincere.

"Call Eleazar, tell him what's going on. Something tells me that we'll need all the help we can get. Victoria's a coward, and in my experience. Cowards have no problem risking thousands of innocent lives to get what they want."

Rosalie's voice rings out from the phone.

"You listen closely stupid bitch. If I hear from my baby sister and she is upset by your hand, well. Let's just say that a skeleton will be winning the beauty pageant when compared to you."

I nodded. Rosalie was very pissed, and very protective of Bella. Which is rather interesting as I didn't think she liked Bella all that much. Getting to my feet I head into the kitchen to call Eleazar. It didn't take long for him to answer.

"Irina. Where are you? You have us all worried."

"I'm in Forks. With Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Bella. Eleazar...something has happened here."

I couldn't control the sob that broke from me.

"Laurent's...he...he's dead."

There was silence on the other end.

"Oh my dead girl. I am so sorry. How?"

"_Victoria._"

I spat her name with more venom and hatred than I thought I could ever hold inside of me. How could I have been so stupid?

"She...sent him here to Forks so that she could get revenge for her mate. But she's planning on going after Isabella. Eleazar...she's a _human being_ she'd stand no chance against a vampire. I have to stay here and help."

"You're not doing anything without us. Carmen, Kate, Tanya. Pack light. We're going to Forks. Irina tell Carlisle we're on our way."

"I will. Hurry Eleazar. Jasper suspects that she's willing to do anything and hurt anybody to get to Bella, and I believe him."

"We will. See you soon Irina."

With that we hung up and I went back to the living room. The phone now turned off. I was liking the idea of having both Esme and Rosalie verbally ripping my throat out. Despite deserving it.

"Eleazar, Carmen, Kate and Tanya are on their way. So...what do we do next?"

A knock on the door interrupted any chance for an answer. I didn't know either scent, all I knew was that two vampires were at the front door. Esme, Carlisle and Jasper however were more at ease as the latter went to answer the door.

"Major. How you been?"

"Peter. This better be good."

"Told you he wouldn't be in the mood for pleasantries babe."

The woman beside him just smirked and rolled her eyes. Clearly this kind of thing happens all the time. Jasper stands aside to let the new arrivals to enter.

"Irina meet Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. They served with me in the Southern Wars."

Fuck!

Now I'm scared. I piss these three off I'll be dead before I can blink. So Victoria stands no chance. Peter smirked at me.

"Don't worry succubus. I won't bite, can't speak for my Char though."

Charlotte or Char looked at me with daggers. She was silently damning me to the fiery pits of hell itself. One minute she was by the front door, the next she is right in my face.

"If you _**ever**_ fuck with my family again. Your hide won't even have the chance to hit the ground before it finds itself on an inferno. You got me whore?"

"Y...yes. I understand completely."

Just as quickly she disappeared. Sitting on a love seat. Peter was grinning like a kid on Christmas day.

"Peter."

He shot to Charlotte's side. Clearly he knows when to and when not to go pissing off his mate.

"So. Major, want to share with us?"

Jasper closed the door and sat down in the chair, Carlisle and Esme sat down in another love seat, leaving me to pull a chair out of the kitchen. Once we were all settled Jasper, Carlisle and Esme told myself, Peter and Charlotte everything. From Bella's arrival to now. Charlotte looked ready to deliver on her promise by the time they were done.

Peter however, looked ready even more pissed.

"Jasper, you might want to get into that bedroom."

We all looked confused, until screams came from the bedroom. Jasper shot into the room, where we caught a glimpse of Bella having a nightmare. Peter fixed Carlisle and Esme with a hard stare.

"This is what your siding with that arrogant prick you call the golden boy has done to her."

Esme looked as though she could cry. Carlisle looked greatly disappointed. So this was why my senses brought me here instead of the house. Why Bella was so cold towards Carlisle and Esme, they had all left her. With the exception of Jasper. I was about to say something but Charlotte beat me to it.

"Your spineless, heartless bastards. That girl has done nothing but love all of you despite what we are. Kept our secret, and how do you repay her? By leaving her in danger, and you don't even give a damn."

"What? Of course we..."

"No. You don't. Isabella is nothing but a toy to all of you, otherwise you would have put up a better fight about leaving. Or just told Eddie boy to fuck off. But of course. He is your _precious_ caring _son._ He had her best interests at heart right? Wrong. You revealed our kind and have no intentions of turning her. Leaving her to the mercy of not only a deranged whack job of a vampire, but the VOLTURI! Do you have ANY idea what would happen if _THEY_ got their hands on her?"

Both of them were silent.

"Course you don't. Because you couldn't give a fuck, well. Maybe you'll care when I tell you this. Exposing us. Puts you two and those two precious children of yours in the firing line. The all seeing bitch and the mind reader signed your death warrants for what they've done. Playing with an innocent girl's heart just because they grew bored with their immortal lives."

A snarl gets our attention. Looking up I find Jasper's eyes pitch black.

"How certain of this are you Charlotte?"

"Going from what you have told me. Very."

Jasper never said anything at that. Just took a deep breath.

"I need the two of you to stay here until Victoria has been taken care of."

"Of course Major. May I ask how Bella is?"

"Sleeping peacefully again. Keep your voices low, I don't want her woken up before she has to."

With that he turned back into the bedroom. Closing the door softly behind him.

"Jasper's power will keep Bella calm from any nightmares she will get."

We spent the rest of the night talking quietly about anything but the current situation. Or at least myself, Charlotte and Peter. Carlisle and Esme went into the kitchen, we didn't hear a word from them for the rest of the night.

**A/N: Thought you might like Irina's view on events, and I just HAD to bring in Peter and Charlotte. Reviews welcome, and thank you for all your views so far. Here is the current results of the poll.**

**Harry Potter:- Hermione/Charlie 33%**

**X-Men:- Rogue/Cyclops 33%**

**Harry Potter:- Hermione/Bill 27%**

**Dr. Who: - Rose/10th Doctor 05% (End of Time Twist)**

**Dr. Who:- Rose/10th Doctor 00% (Remaining 4 Story lines.)**

**Criminal Minds:- JJ/Morgan 00%**

**Voting will close on Christmas Eve. So plenty of time to change the current result if you don't like how it is.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Time With The Family.**

**Bella's POV**

The next morning was definitely interesting to say the least, I had met Peter and Charlotte, old friends of Jasper's. Charlotte is amazing, I officially have two older sisters now. Both of whom would beat the shit out of anyone that would mess with me. Peter on the other hand. Well...how do you describe Peter?

Strange? Funny? Intriguing?

I don't know why but all morning whenever Jasper and I are in the same room Peter smirks with that look. The 'I know something you don't know' look, I'm actually preparing for him to re-release the song of said look by this afternoon. Oh well. Wonder which one will kill him first, because whilst I still find a little humour in it. Peter is just plain pissing Jasper and Charlotte both off.

Right now I am sitting in the kitchen having lunch when Esme enters the room. She stops short at the sight of me.

"Interesting response considering you've known I was in here before entering the room."

So I was being difficult and stubborn. Sue me.

"Sorry. Didn't want to startle you."

Now. The problem when someone throws your trust and love back in your face without so much as a giant finger completed with a possible fuck off, you kind of don't trust that person or persons when they come back into your life.

"Bella..."

"Charlotte told me that it is _law_ to turn any human that knows about vampires. That or kill them."

I look up to Esme. She suddenly looks very nervous.

"Now. Imagine, if you will, you and Carlisle fell in love whilst still human. Got together, whilst still human, then a deranged vampire tries to rip your throat out for fun. He tricks you into meeting him, and then Carlisle finds you there bleeding on the floor and in the process of turning. He knows the law, but instead of just letting you turn, he sucks the venom out of you. Then freaks of a simple accident, which is _always_ a possibility regardless if you're a human or a vampire and then disappears. Leaving you human in the process, knowing what the penalty is for doing so, if the wrong vampire found out. What would your first thought be if you found out about this vital law a few weeks later?"

Esme gulped. But she didn't say anything.

"Because. From _my_ view it kinda feels like some of you, who shall remain nameless, were hoping for Victoria to clean up your mess. But then again I might just be completely irrational right now because every girl willing goes and surrenders to whack job just save her family's lives only to be told you're a worthless pet of a distraction a few months later."

Esme looked like she wanted to cry, but I had no sympathy for her right now. Will I at a later time? Maybe. But they need to know just how bad they hurt me.

"Bella...I...I'm s...so sorry. You're right...s...so right. We s...should have stayed...I c...can n...never make this up to you. I...I just h...hope y...you can one day t...trust us again."

Esme was dry sobbing, the front door opens and closes, and within half a second Carlisle is standing next to Esme. Arms wrapped around her. He looks at me with a hard look, like I really am his daughter or something.

"Bella..."

"Oh don't you fucking dare lecture me Cullen. You may not feed from humans, but you know what. What you all did to me is a worse than if your precious son _had_ ripped my fucking throat out that day. You don't get to claim to love me like one of your own, disappear without giving a damn if I'm ripped to shreds by Victoria or any other whacked vampire. Show up and then try to lecture me like you're my father. Because you're not. Parents _**shouldn't**_ be able to just _**leave**_ their child behind, both of you have a very long way to go before I can even begin to trust you with so much as a fraction of my heart again. Can I trust you with my life? Yes. Both of you may have super human strength, but you lack the instinct to _intentionally_ kill me. Least physically. Neither the two of you or your two golden children have no difficulty in killing me or any other human emotionally."

With that I left. My piece said. When I entered the living room I found Charlotte, Peter and Jasper there. Staring at me. Their expressions unreadable.

"What? Think I'm too harsh?"

"No."

They answered at the same time, a little creepy actually that. Jasper gets to his feet and walks over to me, I caught that annoying smirk on Peter's face again. What is that? The 300th time today?

"Bella. You have every right to be so angry, they betrayed you. Fuck _**I**_ betrayed you by snapping at you, for that you will never know just how sorry I am. This is what you need to heal, so that you can learn to trust them again. Telling Esme and Carlisle _exactly_ how you feel right now is a huge step for you."

I couldn't help the small smile that flickered onto my lips.

"So Bella. Anything fun to do in this small ass town of yours?"

Peter was practically bouncing in his seat at the idea of fun. Shame.

"Not really."

Now he made me feel like I just beat his puppy before tossing the poor thing out on his ear. And that's with little effort by the looks of things. Jeez. What could he do if he put actually effort into that? I look to Jasper, who just shrugs.

"You mean there's _nothing_."

I just shake my head. Until I suddenly got a wicked idea. Jasper looked at me brows furrowed, he is very cute when he does that. What? Stop. You can't go there with Jasper. One. You just got dumped by his brother, or former brother as far as Jasper's concerned. Two. He is with that lying, manipulative, abandoning bitch of a former best friend. Though he could do better.

"Bella? You OK?"

Giving myself a mental shake I bring myself back to reality.

"Yeah. Sorry. Spaced for a moment there. Anyway...Peter."

I turn to look at him. He is suddenly looking at me curiously.

"Would you like to help me teach an annoying pup some tricks? Or rather, a hormonal idiot that when a woman says no she actually means _no._"

Whilst Peter and Charlotte's jaws tightened, Jasper just looked exhausted. Or as exhausted as a vampire can get.

"You mean Newton _still_ refuses to get the message."

I just shake my head. Peter and Charlotte still looking angry. So Jasper quickly explains.

"There's this idiot named Mike Newton at Forks High. He's been crushing on Bella ever since she arrived, and spends pretty much all day every day where she's in his eyesight asking her out. How many times have you said no Bella?"

Jasper's teasing tone towards the end annoyed me a little.

"Lost count after the first hundred. By the way how many times have Lauren and Jessica showed you their _goods_?"

Peter was now grinning like a maniac. Charlotte was grinning a little less creepy.

"Share. Now."

Jasper looked at me with wide eyes.

"Don't. Please."

I just smirked.

"I don't need to say anything. Odds are they'll see it for themselves sooner or later, hell Peter here may end up joining you on the list of men those two wish to screw. Not that they will ever get the chance."

Peter now looked a little unnerved by the idea.

"Besides." I look evilly at Jasper before returning my attention to Peter and Charlotte.

"I'm sure you two have much better stories of humiliation than I."

Now Charlotte and Peter tied for the creepy smirks.

"I knew I would like you Bella. So much in fact I'm going to tell you stories about my dear husband and mate here."

Both vampires now looked terrified. Seems that Charlotte has _all_ the dirt.

"Say babe, why don't you and I go hunt?"

He didn't give her time to answer, instead Peter just took Charlotte into his arms and headed for the front door. However when the front door opened there stood...

"Alice?"

Why did Jasper _snarl_ her name?

**A/N: Good/Bad? Thanks for all your reviews so far and to those that have voted.**

**Current poll results below.**

**X-Men: - Rogue/Cyclops 39%**

**Harry Potter: - Hermione/Charlie 27%**

**Harry Potter: - Hermione/Bill 24%**

**Dr. Who: - Rose/10th Doctor 03% (End of Time Twist)**

**Dr. Who: - Rose/10th Doctor 03% (After Girl In The Fireplace)**

**Criminal Minds:- JJ/Morgan 03%**

**Dr. Who: - Rose/10th Doctor 00% (Remaining 3 Story lines.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alice**

**Bella's POV**

There she stood, the one that claimed to be my best friend. By the looks of things Alice seems to think that she hasn't done anything wrong. However when she looks at Peter and Charlotte a hard look comes to her face, which pisses me off. Jasper seems to be rather pissed himself, going by the look on his face, but it is difficult to tell if it is his own or those around him.

"Alice. Long time no see."

Alice smiles that annoying smile at hearing Jasper's voice.

"Jazzy. I missed you."

Charlotte scoffs.

"Miss him yet somehow managed to forget he exists. Interesting concept."

I look to Charlotte.

"Funny. Find it to be a rather common one myself."

"BELLA!"

My body tensed as soon as I felt her marble made body hug me. A burning sense of hatred swimming inside of me.

"Get. Off. Of. Me."

Alice's own body tenses and she backs away. Confusion, hurt and that pain in the arse pout.

"Bella. What's wrong?"

What's wrong? I look to Jasper, whose looking just as shocked as I feel.

"Is she serious?"

"It seems so."

Jasper seems to be getting rather angry.

"Jazzy..."

She was suddenly cut off by an angry snarl from Charlotte. Looking around I saw a vampire standing in the doorway, a vampire with _red_ eyes. Jasper's eyes looked as though they were going to shoot out of his head before he shot in front of me. Crouching down ready to strike.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Alice? Demetri!"

Demetri? Who the hell is Demetri?

"Oh silly Jazzy, Demetri isn't going to hurt Bella."

My eyes widen. Was she seriously going to play Russian fucking Roulette with _my_ life.

"Really? He's _Volturi_ Alice, how could you be so stupid?"

Volturi!

"Good afternoon Cullens. Human."

Human! My eyes narrow at his arrogant ass, and it didn't fail anyone's attention that Alice wasn't exactly quick to correct him.

"Hey. Asshole, the name is Bella and last I checked everyone whose a vampire in this room was once a human too."

I see smirks from both Charlotte and Peter, Alice however looked less impressed of my backbone.

"Bella. Really, you shouldn't be talking that way to one of the royal guard."

Well. Looks like she's made her choice now doesn't it. Demetri moved further into the apartment. This seemed to get Jasper's hackles up even more.

"I don't remember inviting you in."

Demetri just smirked.

"Well. You have a human that knows about us, there are rules."

Jasper suddenly had Demetri pinned to the wall. Peter and Charlotte in front of me. Esme, Carlisle and wherever the hell Irina had been until this point appears. All three of them coming to stand in front of me. Alice was shocked, whilst Jasper was looking like a wild animal with his lip curled back. Showing his teeth, Demetri looked terrified.

"You better be threatening her Demetri. It's suicide pissing of the God of War, surely you know this."

God of War?

"Stating fact is not a threat Jasper."

Peter spoke next.

"Major Whitlock to you track boy."

Demetri made a move that everyone could tell was stupid. More stupid than threatening me it seems. He sneered at Jasper.

"Bending over backwards. For a _human pet_."

I winced. Remembering how Eddie boy made me feel when he left me in the forest.

"Watch your mouth."

Demetri didn't seem phased. I suddenly wondered...

"Why are you even here? Little far from your..._Masters_ isn't it?"

Call me a pet. What about this guy? Bet he licks the royal boots clean.

"Yes. It is. But I am Alice's mate, what she wants she gets."

WHAT!

"Sorry to burst your bubble there Demetri, but Alice doesn't have a mate. She has toys to amuse herself with."

What bullshit has she been spreading now? Alice growled.

"He is my mate. I've seen it."

Jasper spoke up then.

"Just like how your _saw_ that _I _ was your mate. What's the matter Alice? Pissed that my true mate has been revealed and hoped to use jealousy to get me back? Or are you simply that much of a whore?"

Jasper has a true mate? Who could that...no. My mind goes back over everything that has happened over the last month. Jasper has been a lot more protective of me since he came back from his disappearing act. The weird behaviour...am I?

"Major. She's just worked it out."

Demetri's eyes shoot from Jasper to Peter to me and back.

"The human? The human is your mate?"

Jasper's response was to slam Demetri's head into the wall. Making a head shaped hole in the wall. Seemed to be confirmation enough. My instincts was telling me to say something quickly before Jasper kills someone who appears to be very close indeed to the rulers of the vampire world. Though I can't be certain. That boot licking thought is just an assumption after all.

"If you're wondering Demetri the only reason why I am still human is because there is a vampire that wishes to harm me. Nor is she too concerned with attracting human attention. Coming after a human when a vampire is the reason her mate is dead."

Demetri's eyes widen. Peter and Charlotte both took the chance to jump onto the band wagon.

"The Major told us all about this Demetri, James was sadistic and tortured Isabella. Whilst recording it for his sick little pleasure. Imagine what would have happened if he had escaped, that video tape could have fallen into the wrong hands. Exposed us."

Peter was quick and good.

"The only reason James went after Isabella was because he was bored. Playing with fire to amuse himself and now Victoria aims to do the same. Isabella needs to stay human so that we can lure the bitch out and kill her. We'll be more than happy to send a box of her ashes for the brothers to out on the fireplace."

Go Charlotte. Alice scoffed, whilst Demetri looked deeply troubled. Interesting.

"How can I help?"

Alice interrupted.

"WHAT! I'm your mate not this pain in the ass..."

CRACK!

She's cut off by Esme, yes Esme, slapping her clean across the face.

"You are at just as much fault as the rest of us for bringing Bella into this danger Alice Cullen. More so as you were the one that kept forcing her onto us. And for what?"

Charlotte held the answer to that.

"Because she wanted Jasper and Demetri both for herself. For once Bella she was actually telling the truth, Demetri _**is**_ her mate. But Alice here is simply greedy, and thinks that everyone, especially men should fall onto their knees and kiss her stupid whiny bitch ass."

Jasper releases Demetri. Everyone can tell that this is some kind of stand off, well those who aren't focused on how much venom Esme is giving Alice right now.

"You are willing to protect my mate. Why?"

"Because. If this goes south all of you pay the penalty, including my own mate. As angry and appalled as I am at her right now for such blatant manipulation and disloyalty to those that have cared for her and loved her like one of their own for so long. It is something that I have always respected Carlisle for, to have true loyalty. Without needing to resort to threats. Besides, a tracker will make great difference in finding Victoria quickly before she harms anyone. But I am curious as to Irina Denali's presence."

Irina growled.

"That bitch is the reason why I have lost my mate, she played me into believing that Bella is responsible. I want revenge on the one who really is responsible."

Demetri nodded. Jasper raises his hand which Demetri then shakes.

"Do they expect you back in Volturi any time soon?"

"No. But I will be sure to inform that you have every intention of turning Isabella once the threat has been stopped. Though...is there no other way? If they were to suddenly show up here, Caius for one will not be willing to hear the reasons behind your mate still being human."

"I know, and I wish there was. But there isn't...not yet anyway. You will be working with Irina, Kate and Tanya when they get here. Be sure to take your mate with you, to avoid Charlotte and Rosalie ripping her limb from limb in defence of their wronged sister."

"Oh trust me Major, I have every intention of having a little chat with my mate. In fact, I think that is something that should happen right now. _Alice_"

Alice flinched at the hissing tone. I knew nothing of mates, but I was sure as hell going to be talking to Jasper about this. Alice and Demetri left quickly, I was surprised that the pixie didn't try to bullshit her way out of anything. Whilst the others headed off in different directions I looked to Jasper. Lost as to what I should be feeling right now.

"I'm your mate?"

**A/N: Good/Bad? Feel free to review, and thank you to everyone whose been reading, reviewing and voting. Not many days left now until the poll closes up if you still haven't voted but wish to.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Confession.**

**Jasper's POV**

"I'm your mate?"

Fuck. I hadn't wanted this to come out like this, and now of all bloody times. She hasn't had nearly enough time...well close on two months but still. I felt the love she felt for that unworthy dick, wherever the hell he is hiding his cowardly arse. That kind of love doesn't just vanish into thin air. No matter how much I want that to be true so that I can show my mate how she deserves to be loved, adored. Worshipped. Not controlled which is something that both of us have been subjected to. Me more than once, you would have thought that I had learned from Maria, but noooo. I had to go and believe yet another compulsive lying bitch.

"Jasper!"

There is now an irritated look in Bella's eyes.

"You know you've been spaced out for the last five minutes right."

Have I? Damn. Not good.

"Sorry. But yes. You're my mate."

Then there was silence, the tense silence. Reminding me vividly of a life and death type stand off...not that Bella can kill me. I bloody well hope. She could always ask Charlotte and Rosalie...better not mention that to her. Then again may not need to.

"I need to sit down."

I watch Bella as she takes a sits in the love seat. Do I go and join her? Do I stay where I am? Sit opposite her? Once again the silence fills the air. I focus on her heartbeat, which is still going at it's normal steady pace.

"When..."

She falls silent.

"What?"

Bella looks to me, shock still being the most dominant emotion for her.

"When were you going to tell me?"

I join Bella on the love seat before answering. I wasn't sure how she was going to react to any of this once the shock wore off.

"I was going to wait until you felt ready to truly move on from everything with that dumb shit I used to call a brother."

I look her straight in the eye.

"I didn't want you to feel like you _had_ to be with me because of this. _If_ you wish to be with me that way then we can. Or we can just be friends."

Her eyebrows furrow a little bit.

"But that isn't how it works is it."

"Bella..."

When did I take hold of her hand? Not that I'm complaining of course.

"Vampires _do_ mate for life. But the male's soul concern is the well being of the female, to not put unwanted pressure on her. I won't ever lie to you, waiting will be...well a torture I never thought I'd experience. But I can and more important _will_ wait until you feel comfortable to move past friendship. If ever."

Once again I waited. Bella simply brought her feet under her legs, before resting her head against my chest. Now this wasn't something I was considering to happen. But once again there is no way in hell I'm about to complain. Draping my arm around her shoulders, I bring Bella a little closer to me before leaning back into the love seat.

"Just so that you know, I may end up asking either Charlotte or Rosalie to slap you for not telling me sooner."

Damn. Charlotte has one mean hit. Then again so does Rosalie so either way I'm screwed. Nothing to do but accept that my mate is punishing me through her sisters. Honestly have no idea if it will be better or worse once Bella becomes a vampire for whenever I piss her off.

Oh hell with it. Start sucking up now and maybe I will get some form of good behaviour deal for when I do upset her.

"Is that why you haven't flipped?"

I close my eyes angry at my big mouth. This is what happens when you spend sixty years straight living with a vampire that doesn't have a filter from brain to mouth. It tends to be passed on throughout the house, especially amongst the men.

"Yes, and I will have Rosalie pass on the hit for Emmett the next time I speak to her. Or would you rather it be a surprise attack?"

My eyes pop open as a smirk comes to my lips. Damn, my girl is good.

"Surprise attack. Definitely a surprise attack."

We lapsed into peaceful silence and I have never felt so relaxed.

"Jasper..."

"Hmmm."

"Who else knew? That I'm your mate? Aside Alice."

My eyes flew open. Ah.

"Well...er...I'm not sure but...I think...huh...everyone."

I felt Bella freeze beside me.

"Everyone."

I feel her anger flare up. Not good, not good.

"Bella, only Peter and Charlotte have admitted it to me. Nobody else so with the others I don't know for sure."

Bella got to her feet, eyes narrowed. Now because Eddie boy was a selfish and jealous dick I am only just getting to know her, my own mate, but I do know that when she's pissed her eye lids squint together like the sun light is blinding her. But the jaw, her delicately jaw tenses a little too. Yep. Dead vampire walking. No pun intended either.

"So that's why Peter has been smirking at me like that because he knows we're mates?"

I swallow. Note to self: kill Peter before Bella has _me_ killed.

"Y...yes."

Bella's eyes open back to the fullest extent. But there is still anger in her eyes.

"Charlotte. Could you come in here please."

Charlotte was in the doorway within a second.

"What can I do for you sis?"

"Two things. Be a dear big sis and slap Jasper and Peter both for me. Jasper for keeping something rather important from me, despite it being done out of consideration for my feelings, and Peter because. Well sorry but whenever he smirks at me, I want to rip his lips off."

Charlotte smirked. Next thing I know my head shoots forwards, bouncing off of the damn coffee table. Ringing in my ears and a bitch of a sting at the back of my head.

"GOD DAMN IT WOMAN!"

"Baby sis' orders Major. Excuse me."

I raise my head to look at Bella sheepishly. Another echoing smack fills the air, followed by...

"CHRIST CHAR WHAT THE FUCK...?"

Only I heard Char's response.

"It's on behalf of my little sister dear annoying trouble stirring hubby of mine."

"Ah."

"SORRY PETAL!"

Petal? Bella raised an eyebrow, just as lost as myself.

"Explain Peter's gift to me, it seems like a real pain in the ass to everyone who _isn't _him."

I couldn't help but chuckle. It was rather annoying.

"I don't really know the specifics of it, he just seems to _know_ things. You're right too, it is a real pain in the ass."

A soft snort comes from her. Well at least I'm in so much trouble that she won't laugh at something. A sigh comes from Bella before she comes and sits down beside me again. It didn't take us long before returning to the comfortable position we were in not ten minutes ago. But I could feel how overwhelmed Bella was feeling right now.

"Do you want to get out of here for a while?"

Bella looks at me, her eyes dancing.

"Read my mind."

Within twenty minutes the two of us were in my Jaguar heading to Port Angeles to catch a movie. Hopefully we can escape the madness, even if it is only for a few hours.

**A/N: Good/Bad? Thank you for all your reviews and to those that have been voting.**

**Here are the current results.**

**X-Men: Rogue/Cyclops 32%**

**Harry Potter: Hermione/Bill 25%**

**Harry Potter: Hermione/Charlie 23%**

**Criminal Minds: JJ/Morgan 09%**

**Doctor Who: Rose/10th Doctor 04% (End of Time twist)**

**Doctor Who: Rose/10th Doctor 02% (After Girl In the Fireplace)**

**Doctor Who: Rose/10th Doctor 02% (Doomsday, Rose stays)**

**Doctor Who: Rose/10th Doctor 00% (Remaining two stories)**

**3 days left to vote.**

**MERRY XMAS & A FANTASTIC 2011 TO YOU ALL!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Poll is now closed.**

**Thank you to all that voted. Here are the final results of the vote.**

**X-Men: Rogue/Cyclops 32%**

**Harry Potter: Hermione/Bill 23%**

**Harry Potter: Hermione/Charlie 23%**

**Criminal Minds: JJ/Morgan 08%**

**Doctor Who: Rose/10th Doctor 04% [Doomsday, Rose stays]**

**Doctor Who: Rose/10th Doctor 04% [End of Time Twist]**

**Doctor Who: Rose/10th Doctor 02% [Set after Girl In The Fireplace]**

**Doctor Who: Rose/10th Doctor 00% [Remaining two plots]**


	17. Chapter 17

**Some First Date.**

**Bella's POV**

As we stand in the cinema line twenty minutes later, a wondering thought passes through my mind. That thought being when I was with Edward, neither himself or Alice would tell me where it was that we were going. _This_ a simple trip to the fucking _movies_ a secret, despite knowing that I loathe surprises. Why? Because I should have more _human_ experiences. Bull shit. Not to mention the fact that he would have had Alice dress me up like some whore in a low cut top and god knows what else, knowing full well that I would feel completely uncomfortable. Why? Because it's what _Edward wants_. Never was it ever about what **_I_** wanted, like say...having a fucking birthday party for _me_.

My emotions clearly had Jasper concerned, as he took my hand I felt waves of calm washing over me. I felt his lips come to my ear with a feather light touch.

"What has you so angry darling?"

"Sorry. Wandering thought about a controlling duo."

Jasper kisses my temple.

"Comedy?"

"Definitely."

So when we reached the ticket booth Jasper bought two tickets to see _Meet the Parents: Little Fockers_. Five minutes later the two of us are sitting in the back row of the theatre, pop corn and a soda waiting for the movie to start up. Just as I was starting to relax I hear...

"OHMYGOD! IT'SLIKEBELLANDJASPER!"

Everyone around us went SSHHHH! I look to Jasper, whose looking as annoyed as everybody else feels. Why? Because Jessica-big mouth-Stanley is here. Fun.

I spoke so low that only Jasper would hear me.

"Jasper. Please tell me that I am hearing things."

"Afraid not darling."

"Damn."

Looking over I see not only Jessica but Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley and Lauren Mallory. Oh the fun never ends.

"What are _you_ doing here with _him?"_

I feel Jasper tense beside me. I place my hand on his forearm.

"It's called watching a movie Lauren. What did you think we were doing? Having an orgy?"

All four of them flushed, whilst Jasper was now using all of his will power to _not_ laugh. People near by who heard me however just started laughing hysterically. The four of them quickly hurried away then to find seats.

"ENJOY THE SHOW!"

Those who'd heard my previous statement roared with laughter. Jasper joining in, along with myself.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Char and Peter are gonna be proud of you."

I smiled at Jasper, before we turned our attention to the movie.

Two hours later Jasper and I are leaving the movie theatre holding hands. My mood having greatly improved by this point, thanks to watching Ben Stiller getting his ass kicked by Robert De Niro. As we walked down the street to Jasper's Jaguar when our peaceful silence was shattered by the sound of my very hungry stomach growling. I felt the ever typical blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Sorry."

Jasper chuckled.

"Come on Darling, want some pizza?"

"Mmm. That sounds perfect."

Smiling to each other we walked to the nearest place for pizza, which is actually the only diner in both Forks and Port Angeles.

Sitting in a booth at the back of the diner, and I can't help but make comparisons between Jasper and Edward. For example, Jasper didn't go through some secretive bull shit over a simple trip to the movies. Not taken me to some fancy arse restaurant, and make me wear shit I don't feel comfortable in.

Christ I'm getting so worked up on repeating myself in my own mind. I feel Jasper take my hand, effectively catching my attention. Looking up to him I see a serene look on his hansom face.

'Do I have a right to call him hansom? After all he is still _legally_ married to that devious controlling bitch.'

"Your emotions are going all over the place. What's bothering you?"

"Sorry. This is gonna be really, bad but..."

"You can't help but make comparisons between me and the prick?"

I couldn't help but smirk.

"Sorry."

Jasper squeezed my hand gently, just the right amount.

"It's alright. Anyone would do the same thing, it's something that can't be helped."

"Human nature or basic nature."

Jasper smiled that sexy smile.

"Both. Something that is carried on when you become like me. Whose winning?"

For the first time that night I laughed freely.

"Oh it's all going in your direction,"

As we smiled at each other I felt something stirring in the pit of my stomach. Butterflies. Warm fluttering butterflies, my heart rate began to increase. My skin, which has been humming at every touch, seems to become more and more alive. Feels like I'm by a fire.

"Jasper..."

When did we get so close? His unique scent of all things Southern begins to cloud my mind. His eyes flicker to my lips and then back.

"We don't have to..."

"I know."

Our lips weren't even an inch away when...

"BELLA! OHMYGOD!"

The two of us spring apart at the sound of Jessica fucking Stanley's banshee screeching at the top of her lungs. Lauren Mallory smirking right beside her, whilst Mike and Tyler looked rather annoyed. Funny because that's just how I feel.

Lauren and Jessica waltz over, trying to be seductive about it too, the boys however seem to stomp over.

"Do you two like, totally mind if we like join you?"

Jasper looks as annoyed as I feel. Even more annoying both of them seat down before Jasper or I could answer.

"So Bella, you like, totally got over Eddie fast."

Two people tense at Lauren's words. Then her eyes widen with glee.

"Or were you two like having an affair behind his and Alice's back? I always knew you like a totally slut."

Jasper couldn't stop the growl.

"Well aren't you the hypocrite Lauren. How many guys in school and at Port Angeles have _you _fucked? Everybody lost count after thirty."

Jasper placed a hand on my knee in an effort to calm me down. Lauren went brick red.

"JASPER! MY MAN!"

The six of us look around to see Peter and Charlotte coming towards us. I suddenly had the burning desire to laugh. Was that me? Or Jasper projecting? Either way I have a feeling that this is going to get very interesting.

Either way, this was some first date.

Was this a date?

**A/N: FINALLY! Took me a while to get within the right frame of mind for this chapter, though sadly probably not my best. Thank you for your patience on this chapter, hopefully they'll come more quickly from now on. Reviews welcome.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Meeting & Grilling The Humans.**

**Peter's POV**

My power was kicking in again, something or rather someone was going to interrupt the Major's date but not date with Isabella. That cannot happen, both of them deserve happens and I am making it my personal mission to make sure nothing and nobody fucks that up. Esme, Carlisle and Irina are waiting for the rest of the immortal whore's 'family' to show up.

"CHAR!"

Charlotte appears before me quickly.

"What's up baby?"

An evil smirk comes to my lips.

"Oh no. What are you up to?"

"Fancy having a different kind of meal?"

Her eyes sparkle with glee.

By the time we arrived at the diner, colour contacts in place, it was to find that the Major and Isabella had sure enough had their 'none date' interrupted. Now being a vampire you can hear _a lot_ of stuff. Like for instance, the town bike insulting one of the most respectable ladies I will ever have the pleasure of meeting. I feel my foxy mate tensing at the whiny bitch's voice. Before long she's growling, and I am soon joining her when this plastic made whore implies that Isabella and Jasper were being unfaithful to their 'partners'. Please. The all seeing pixie's been putting out all over the god damn world, wonder what the Major will do when he learns what I've discovered?

Better not think about that yet. He may not be a mind reader, but the boy's sharper than a Japanese sword.

"Can I eat that bitch tonight?"

Tempting. Very, _very_ tempting.

"Sorry babe no can do. Besides the amount of plastic, drugs and STD that's in her system she'd taste _horrible_. Be sick for the rest of eternity."

"Good point. Well, we can't snack on them both...but we can torment them."

"Now you're talking."

Throwing my arm over her shoulders the two of us enter the diner, heading straight for our friends.

Walking towards Jasper and Isabella, just as her spectacular insulting question comes to an end. I decide it is time to announce our arrival.

"JASPER! MY MAN!"

I see both Jasper and Isabella looking ready to burst out laughing. The four intruders however...is that little shit eyeing _my mate_?

"Like hi. I'm like Jessica."

Seriously?

"I'm Charlotte and this is _my husband_ Peter."

The annoyed scowl from both bimbos didn't go unnoticed. By either myself, Char, Jasper or Isabella. The little shit that has been eye fucking my mate stutters over his damn self.

"H...hi...I'm...er...M...Mike."

Don't kill him Peter. Don't kill him.

"Want to stop slobbering over my wife boy."

Mikey boy gulped. Isabella took charge of the increasingly tense atmosphere.

"Why don't you two join us."

Smiling evilly the two of sat down next to Isabella. If you four dicks think what you're doing is grilling, well think again. My brilliantly evil genius wife started the interrogation.

"So. What were you guys just talking about?"

As expected the four of them became squirmy. Only the Jazz man and Isabella knew that we'd already heard what had already been said, another words I could tell from Jasper's posture that he was desperately trying not to laugh.

"We were just saying how great it is that Bella is moving on from Edward."

That childish tune _liar, liar pants on fire_ started playing in my mind. I'm rather proud of myself for the level of restraint I'm showing for not singing out loud. Of course my Char, once again showing why you should never try to out smart her, was quick on the draw.

"Really. Huh, that's interesting. Rumour around town is that you two are rather pissed that the ignorant prick Eddie ignored you both. Despite throwing your fake breasts in his face. Clearly I have been misinformed."

Char completed the whole thing with a not so innocent smile.

"Oh and not to mention the whole spreading rumours about my girl Bella here."

By this point slut 1 and slut 2 had become rather pale. Their survival instincts starting to go into overdrive.

"Awe Char, love you too sugar."

Now I have a problem. It's called the Private standing to attention if you catch my meaning. But if you don't, well fuck it that statement just turned me on. Going by the look in Jasper's eyes, I'm not the only one. Mikey boy clears his throat, yeah I know what road his mind is currently going down.

"Anyway...what did you think of the movie Bells?"

Bells? BELLS? I see Isabella tense a little, was that a subconscious thing? I know that she hates how Mikey boy can't seem to take the hint that she isn't interested.

"Yeah, funny."

Suddenly the waitress arrives with Isabella's food.

The waitress looks from myself to Jasper and back again.

"Can I get either of _you_ boys anything?"

Isabella and Char both tensed. This time around Isabella's tensing was a lot more obvious, even the human eye could pick up on it. Jasper took control of the situation before our mates ripped the waitress to shreds.

"No thank you. I'm fine."

"Me too."

"That bitch doesn't leave I'm tearing out her fat ass for the pigs to feed on."

Only Jasper and I heard what Char said. My Char has a mean jealous streak in her, which works out well because so do I. As Isabella began to eat, the waitress left disappointed, I lean back in my chair and promptly glare at Mikey. Whose watching Isabella eat. Isn't that what Eddie boy used to do? Jasper seemed to be picking something up from Isabella.

"It's impolite to stare Newton."

Newton as I will now call him flushed and bent his head down. Whilst the kid next to him stared, not that I know his name. All that I know is that he is staring at Isabella too. What is she? A piece of meat? Yeah, yeah. Don't go there.

"Same to you too Crowley."

Crowley just glared at Jasper. Dumb fucking move. Nobody, and I do mean nobody glares at Jasper without feeling some kind of consequence. Well with the exception of a certain pretty human sitting next to him. Upside to being the man's mate right there.

One of the skanks cleared her throat, before trying to be all flirty with Jasper. Not to mention myself.

"So."

Trying to draw out the so. Please.

"How do you two know each other?"

I was about to respond when...

"OW! You kicked me!"

Dumb, dumb was glaring at Isabella.

"Sorry, (No she isn't) muscle spasm."

Not that anyone bought it, with the exception of the female versions of dumb and dumber.

"No wonder you can't walk on a flat service."

Under her breath she uttered.

"Stupid fucking whore. Wonder if she's fucked all the Cullens and the hunks on the rez like Alice says."

I had to take hold of Char's thigh to prevent her from completely loosing it at that. As Char tried to control myself, I felt my power kick in again. The Major is on the verge of coming out to play. Fuck. Me. We can't have the Major slaughter the place. The Volturi will be on us all like a bad slutty date. Like dumb and dumber actually.

Mercifully Bella sensed this too. Whatever she did, calmed Jasper down real fucking fast. Faster than I thought possible.

"I'm about done here so..."

Jasper jumped, literally, off of his seat to pay the bill. Whilst myself, Char and Isabella understood the reason why dumb and dumber decided to speak whatever bullshit was running through their minds.

"Wow Bella. Not even Jasper can stand your worthless ass. Wonder how long it is until he bails."

Just like that a flip switched. The light that has been in Isabella's eyes disappeared instantly. Something that dumb bitch said has done this, and Jasper will kill her for sure. Char however, beat him too it. Not literally thank god, that's one hell of a clean up job, but my babe did jump down the slut's throat.

"Says the one that has to fuck every man into an STD."

I burst out laughing, I couldn't help it. Isabella's lips twitched slightly into a small smile.

"What's wrong darling?"

My laughter died in my throat. I knew that Jasper had heard, and I knew by how calm his voice is that Jasper is currently fighting tooth and nail to keep his ass under control.

"Just tired."

With that Jasper offered his hand, which Isabella took. Myself and Char got up too, leaving the idiots behind. Neither of them knowing how lucky they are to keep breathing tonight.

**A/N: Goo/Bad? Thank you all for your reviews.**

**Now, as I was writing this chapter, I suddenly got hit with an idea for a whole brand new Jasper/Bella story. I know, I know. I said I wasn't going to for a while, but it's kind of sticking with me and have decided to go ahead with it. Also this will be an ALL HUMAN story.  
**

**Thanks Bunny1 for your help.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Anger.**

**Jasper's POV**

If somebody, even Peter, were to have told me back in September that Alice was going to betray Bella on any level. Well I would have split my ribs through laughing so hysterically. I guess a lot can change in just under four months. December is fast approaching, and it has been brought to my attention, through those mouthy bitches, that Alice is single handedly trying to destroy Bella's reputation in this town. Which in turn _will_ upset Charlie, which is going to down right piss off Bella. Therefore it will _really_ piss me off.

Driving back to the mansion to have it out with Alice, I wonder briefly if maybe it was a good idea to take Bella back to her house. At least with Bella here she'd stop me from ripping the all seeing whore to shreds and dance manically around her burning limbs. Yes, yes I know. Dark emo shit, but I am very close to fucking loosing it completely. Can you fault me for becoming sadistically creative where the controlling, manipulate two faced pixie bitch is concerned? Really?

Bursting through the Cullen home I find almost everyone, minus Peter, Charlotte and Bella herself are inside. Every last one of them jump as I smash the front door off of it's hinges.

"Jasper? Son what's wrong?"

I spotted Alice. I knew there was a high chance of me projecting. But I couldn't really find it in myself to give a damn.

"She's nothing more than your _fucking_ plaything isn't she."

Eleazar steps forward a little, though knows to not go approaching me completely.

"Jasper. What's going on?"

Alice smirks to me. Making me feel like my none flowing blood is boiling.

"Of course she is Jasper. What possible reason could I have for such an ugly pathetic human like _Bella_? You know sometimes I wonder just how hysterical it would have been if Eddie boy was late and those men fucked her six ways from Sunday like they wanted."

Gasps erupted. Enraged growls pierced the air. But I'd had it. Mated to a member of the Volturi or not I wasn't having it, why? Because she's lying. I can feel it. Well, the part about wanting those sick dicks to have raped Bella is a lie. She's not that cruel, but is that fucking desperate to keep me and Bella apart. She gets a kick out of seeing myself and Bella miserable, but Alice also knows that Rosalie would have destroyed her within a second for something like that. Hell Rosalie just might do that when she hears of this comment.

"You're not very good at lying to an empath are you Alice."

I began to move forward but I felt someone wrap an arm around me. That smirk was back on Alice's lips.

Demetri.

"No Jasper. I want to hear what's happened."

Fine. I'd humour him, and unlike Alice, I could feel Demetri's anger. He was also feeling indecisive. Meaning she has no clue as to what's coming. So I told them all. Everything that I had heard in the diner, because I caught a lot more from those two whores than I would have liked, and not just the comment from the end either. By the time I was done, there were many emotions that everyone, par one, had in common. Shock. Anger. Disgust. Disappointment.

Esme looked ready to cry.

"Why Alice? Why would you do something so cruel to your sister?"

Alice scoffed.

"Please. Sister. She hasn't exactly been treating you and Carlisle with respect has she."

Carlisle scowled at Alice.

"We abandoned her Alice. Declared her our daughter and left without giving her so much as a goodbye, respect works both ways. We threw away any right to expect it when _we_ disrespected Bella. Not to mention that we have tossed aside the trust she showed in us just as quickly. Personally I think Bella is being rather merciful considering the danger we knowingly placed her in."

Well at least two more have grown up. Alice knew that she wasn't going to win.

"FINE! You want to know! I'll tell you. I'm sick to death of all of you fawning over her. Giving Bella everything that she fucking wants."

Was. She. Fucking. Serious!

"BELLA HASN'T GOTTEN A SINGLE FUCKING THING THAT SHE'S WANTED BECAUSE YOU AND EDWARD KEPT FORCING HER TO DO SHIT! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU DRAGGED HER SHOPPING DESPITE KNOWING SHE _DIDN'T WANT_ TO? HOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU FORCED THAT FUCKING PARTY ON HER WHEN BELLA MADE IT REAL FUCKING CLEAR SHE WANTED IT LEFT ALONE and LOOK WHAT HAPPENED ALICE CULLEN! IT IS ALWAYS YOU and EDWARD GETTING WHAT YOU WANT AND TO HELL WITH WHAT BELLA WANTS! WELL NO MORE YOU HEAR ME ALICE!"

With that a very enraged Esme shot off outside. Carlisle throwing an angry and disappointed glare at the one he considered a daughter and followed his wife. I have to admit I was floored by Esme loosing her shit like that, but it's rather refreshing. Whilst the Denalis were looking rather uncomfortable, Demetri and I were just glaring at Alice.

"Well. If you would all excuse us, I think my mate and I need to have yet _another_ chat. Come Alice."

Alice follows Demetri outside and sulked like a little child whose had their toy taken away from them. I suppose as far as she's concerned her toy has been taken away from her. Which reminds me.

"I'll have Jenks send you the divorce papers."

A piercing screech came from her before Demetri's growl rang out. Effectively shutting the spoilt brat up.

"If you will all excuse me. I need to return to my mate."

With that I turned and left, not caring even if they did care about it. Soon as I was outside I let myself bolt through the forest heading straight home to Bella. Reaching my destination within a mere three minutes, what can I say? I slaughtered Olympic records. Charlotte and Peter are standing on the edge of the forest, watching Bella's home intently. Then I smelled it. Fuck. It's the dogs, and I'm not talking about Lassie, Lassie is fucking helpful.

"How long?"

"Fuck Major. Don't pull that shit on us, and in answer to your question 15 minutes. The Chief is out too."

Char turns to look at me.

"Mutts been trying to dissuade Bella from socializing with us."

What mutt?

"_Jacob don't you think that's hypocritical?"_

"_No. I don't."_

So it was Jacob. That punk kid who crashed prom. I had to agree with my sweet here, and no it is not just because she's my mate.

"_Really? You run around humping legs with claws and pointed teeth, but that's not at **all** hypocritical is it?"_

I was so thrilled to be finding that the mutt is feeling rather uncomfortable now having been proven wrong.

"_I can protect you Bella."_

"_And Jasper can't? For fuck's sake Jacob, if my understanding is correct he is the vampires answer John MaClane. You know, your hero."_

Man those are some good movies. HA! Emmett will be jealous.

"_Is not."_

"_Is too. In fact I distinctly remember a certain someone dreaming about him, and it certainly wasn't me."_

BLACKMAIL! I find Char and Peter grinning like twisted evil maniacs. No guesses on where their minds are going.

"_Shut up. But seriously Bella, just come down to La Push OK, I can protect you from them. All of them."_

A growl began to ripple through me.

"Easy Major."

I hear my sweet release a sigh.

"_Jacob. You can't protect me from everything, so don't try. Whatever is supposed to happen is going to happen. There's nothing you can do to change that."_

I wonder if dog breath knows that Bella is talking about _everything_ that is coming her way. Not just Victoria. Apparently he did, because I could feel his anger.

"_You're not becoming one of **them** Bella. I won't allow you to."_

_You won't **allow** me to? Fuck you Jacob, did you know there's a law? I either become a vampire or they **KILL ME!**"_

"_GOOD! I'D RATHER SEE YOU DEAD THAN BE ONE OF THEM!"_

That was it. I barely registered Peter cussing a storm as I all but flew past him and into the house, whoops. Need to fix that window pretty snappy. Bella and Jacob whip around to find me shooting into the room, and taking my place in front of Bella. It didn't fail my attention that there were tears in her eyes.

"You've outstayed your welcome pup."

All he does is glare at me.

"Bella decides who stays and who goes. Which should be you. Tell him Bella."

I felt her anger. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You stupid fuck."

"Are you kidding me? YOU DON'T OWN ME JACOB! NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT YOU JUST MADE IT REAL FUCKING CLEAR THAT YOU WANT ME DEAD! THIS **IS** MY HOUSE and THE PERSON I WANT TO LEAVE IS _YOU!"_

Jacob looked shocked. He didn't really think that she'd actually want him anywhere near her after saying that. Did he? Surely he isn't _that_ stupid? However his emotions stated that yes. Yes Jacob really is in actual fact that stupid.

"I'm not leaving you here with him. Come on Bella we're going to La Push."

He is pinned to the ground before he can blink. Peter and Char flanking me.

"Did you not hear the lady pooch? You. _Don't_. Own. Her. Bella has made her decision. So why don't you be a gentleman and _accept that_."

The only reason I haven't ripped him to shreds is Bella. She wouldn't like it, though going by her emotions right now I think she won't be too phased personally. Just doesn't want her father upset in any way. I feel a hand come to my shoulder, either really brave or incredibly stupid.

"Jasper. The boy is not worth the trouble."

Eleazar. Well I suppose working with the Volturi has made him an incredibly stupid vampire.

"He upset my mate."

Jacob's eyes widen.

"I understand that, but think of Isabella. I know the treaty you have in place here, you cannot protect her if you are forced to leave for killing this imbecile."

Closing my eyes I take a deep breath, unfortunately it means that I had to catch a strong smell of this wet dog. Opening my eyes again, somewhat calmer I address Eleazar.

"Jacob Black, meet Eleazar Denali, he used to work alongside our royalty for lack of a better term. Eleazar, give young Black here a small insight as to what they would do to my Isabella if they ever catch wind of her knowing about us."

"Certainly. Well Mr. Black, have you ever seen Freddie Kruger movies?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Who the fuck do you think inspired such a bloody scene? Same with the Saw saga."

Jacob looked well and truly horrified now. He felt ready to be sick, retreating quickly I watch him dart upstairs before all vampires in the house hear him emptying the contents of his stomach. Isabella had paled, fear flooding her. I had her in my arms quickly.

"I will _never_ let them get so close to you whilst you're human Darling. I swear to you."

"Besides."

Eleazar and I will be having words.

"I just conveniently left out the fact that I was bluffing, and that they wouldn't dare piss of the God of War here. He could make them all his bitches if he wanted."

It didn't reassure Bella much. So I just held her, whilst Peter set about fixing the window I shattered. I'd ask how he knew but then I remembered that this _is_ Peter, and he just seems to know shit.

**A/N: There you go ladies and gentlemen. Another chapter up and running for your amusement. All reviews welcomed, though for some reason I am having some problems with my email account, damn software. So thank you to everyone whose reviewed thus far or done alerts.**

**If you don't know yet the name of my ALLHUMAN story is 'My Dad's Mafia job.' with two chapters already up and running. Hope you enjoy all future chapters that are to come.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A Calm Conversation? Really?**

**Bella's POV**

Entering the living room twenty minutes later I find that Jacob is sitting in Charlie's favourite chair with his head in his hands. I find myself not feeling very forgiving of him right now, and I wondered briefly if I would forgive him for saying what he has. However it is cast aside quickly when I realised that no. I would not and could not forgive Jacob, someone who is supposed to be my friend, by saying he'd prefer to see me dead. Still. I don't want him throwing up on my living room floor.

"Here."

I thrust a bottle of water in under Jacob's nose. Which he accepts with a very quiet thank you. Returning to my seat next to Jasper, I open up my own bottle of water. Jasper's hand comes to my right knee and begins to rub it. Wow does that feel good, Jasper steals a look to me before winking suggestively.

Eleazar, Peter and Charlotte are standing around the living room. All three of them have been rather silent since we came in here, and Peter has done a wondrous job in fixing my broken window.

"S...so. What...t...this r...law. T...there a time frame?"

Well at least he isn't being a complete dick. Though I realise myself that I hadn't thought of that. Shit. Jasper's hand moves a little further up my leg before bringing his lips to my neck kissing me tenderly. I may not understand completely everything that has been going on since I met the Cullens, mostly due to two very controlling twits, but right now all I can think about is how fantastic it feels to have Jasper's lips on my neck. A growl comes from Jacob's seat.

"Want to get your vile lips and hand off of her."

Charlotte spoke first.

"You will do well to remember that they are fated to be together mutt. Get your childish emotions under control before I get them under control for you. For once, before that idiot remark, you actually asked a sensible question. Do you want an answer or not?"

Thank you Char. Eleazar takes a step forward, I'm guessing that's one of those old habits die hard things.

"There shall only be a time limit should the Volturi learn of Isabella's knowledge of our kind. Mercifully that has not happened yet, and hopefully they won't. Not until she's a vampire. So unless things go very, very south for us in the luck department. Isabella's transformation shall only occur _when_ she is ready."

Jacob nodded, and sadly Jasper pulled his delightful lips away from my neck.

"How do I know that you're not forcing her to do this?"

The sounds of a controlled growl comes from Jasper's chest. I place my left hand on his chest, whilst my right takes hold of his left. Which he has decided to leave on my thigh.

"If that were true pup then we would have turned her long ago. Damn the pathetic little treaty, and allow me to remind you. That if you hadn't told her the story of the Cullens then my clever Bella would never have worked it out. You broke the treaty first, consider it an act of mercy that we haven't come across the boarder to rip your little adolescent throat out."

Jacob seemed to be frozen in fear.

"Now. Bella will be turned when she wishes, and there isn't anything you or your little band of pups can do about it. After all it is rather immoral of all of you to be taking someone's choice."

Now Jacob was still. I have no idea what he was feeling but I bet it wasn't good.

"Keep yourself under control pooch. You don't want to go loosing control so close to Isabella do you?"

Eleazar's voice was very hard and calculating. Eleazar seems to be able to get Jacob to regain control, but then he looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Bella. Please. I can protect you."

Growls came from every vampire in the room. I was just plain old fashioned tired of going over the same god damn discussion.

"You'll die trying, and then I'd die anyone. Along with everyone I care about just so they could prove a point, I will leave the rest of you to deal with him. I'm going to bed."

"No need for us to deal with him Isabella. Your father will be home in forty minutes, and my gift tells me it's best that we all leave you and your father alone."

Well. That's a relief. I knew that Jacob was reluctant to, but he left all the same. Eleazar, Peter and Charlotte close behind him. Before Eleazar left however he turned to look at me.

"Apologise for my highly rude entrance my dear child. Hopefully we shall be able to get to know each other better without any further rude occurrences."

Well damn. Isn't he the smooth talker.

"That would be great."

I feel Jasper's arm come around my waist, and a low rumble in his chest. What the? My confusion was obvious, Charlotte was kind enough to explain.

"It's a male vampire thing sweetie. Whenever a male becomes mated it takes some time before he is able to trust other males anywhere near his mate. I'll answer any questions you have Bella, just say the word and we'll ditch these idiots."

Whilst I laughed Peter looked mock offended.

"Hey! You married this idiot remember, so what does that make you babe?"

It was too good of a chance to miss.

"Makes her a remarkable woman and your keeper to be able to put up with you."

Charlotte, Eleazar and Jasper burst out laughing. We are all still laughing as Charlotte drags a pouting Peter away.

Closing the door softly I turn to look at Jasper.

"So...anything else I need to know?"

A soft smile comes to his hansome face. How strange what a few mere hours can do to you. Earlier today I was in a state of shock...now I feel oddly at ease about the whole thing. Then again with the way my emotions have been going up and down, I can't help but wonder how long it will last.

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow."

"OK. Well, goodnight Jasper."

"Goodnight Darling."

I headed upstairs, leaving Jasper standing alone in the hall.

**[**_Marcus/_Demetri**]**

**Demetri's POV**

How is it that when you think you've found your perfect other half, that sometimes they turn out to be not only the opposite of what you thought they were. But they are mostly motivated by a level of selfishness and jealousy that passes your own? When I met Alice a few weeks, I felt that pull, and had it confirmed by Marcus whom had to attend to some business of his own outside of the castle, a rare thing these days, I thought that I would finally be happy and at peace with myself, and everything around me. But Alice isn't what I thought, though Marcus did warn me that our path wasn't going to be easy.

Christ, I just thought he meant our difference in diet would be the problem. Not something like this. Alice is currently off hunting somewhere, I have already hunted myself to the point where I might do the impossible and explode from the uncomfortable fill of my stomach. When I had learned from Jasper about what she has been doing to the person that is supposed to be her best friend, well I was disgusted. Myself, Felix, Alec and Jane hit heads every now and then, disagree with something or other. But I would never dream as doing something so heartless as to keep them away from their mates. Whomever they may be. I would do nothing but support them, the way your friend should. Though to look at us from the outside you would think us incapable of such a thing, but that isn't true. Spend enough time together, you're bound to become friends.

Eventually Marcus answers his phone. Of all the vampires I know, the Volturi brothers were the last three I would have thought to have been so comfortable with moving with times.

"_Demetri, what can I do for you?"_

"It's Alice...did you know that she was motivated by jealousy Master?"

I hear a sigh on his end. That would be a yes, or at the very least a suspected.

"_I had my suspicions yes. How much trouble has she caused there?"_

"Enough to invoke the God of War. Master...how are we to be if she wishes to have the God of War for herself and deny the one that was supposed to be her first real friend her rightful happiness?"

"_Tell me Demetri. What is the extent of her wrong doings?"_

Closing my eyes and breathing deeply. I told him everything that I am currently aware of. From moving Isabella, like a chess piece or a puppet, towards the mind reader. Everything that has occurred between the Cullens and James, his mate Victoria and another named Laurent.. Last everything that I had learned tonight.

By the end Marcus was as unimpressed as myself.

"_I see. Perhaps it best if you keep her away from any further interaction with the Cullens. Or people in general until she learns to accept the truth of the matter. But even then, be careful with her. I will take another look at the bond lines between the two of you, the evidence proves she is willing to deny others true happiness."_

"Thank you Master. I will keep you posted in regards to the Victoria situation."

Hanging up, I find myself going to sit in front of what would be a roaring fire had I been human. But instead it is just an empty fireplace, I wouldn't trust myself in the presence of an open flame when my 'mate' returns. I may end up tossing her in the flames from a fit of rage.

Several hours later I am still sitting in this god damn chair when she eventually comes home.

Smelling like...another man.

It was with that. I saw red.

**A/N: There you go. Sorry for the wait.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, and I'll leave all of you to ponder what is to happen between Alice and Demetri next.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Demetri.**

_A/N: WARNING! This chapter has references to abuse. Read at own discretion._

**Demetri's POV**

The overwhelming stench of another man on the woman that is supposed to be _my _mate. I was frozen, she was...I can't even think of a word right now to describe her, but it isn't a good one. I know that much. As I finally come back to my senses I decide that enough is enough. But the bitch has the nerve to cut me off.

"Don't even _think_ of blaming me for this. Everything is all your fault."

WHAT! Did she eat a stoned squirrel or something? Anger suddenly came over me.

"Oh really. Well my mind seems to be having a very dumb blond moment because I have no clue as to how this could _possibly_ be my fault!"

Alice scowled at me.

"For your information Demetri, if you hadn't told Marcus about Bella, then I wouldn't have done..."

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND! Marcus is the only one of the brothers I can trust completely, and he knows the pain of being without his mate. He'd never dare wish for such pain on his worst enemy, let alone a stranger he's never laid eyes on. Further more since when does my confiding in a trusted friend give _you_ the right to fuck someone else?"

Alice opens and closes her mouth like a fish. I see her turning, trying to leave. Not happening. I cheat, using my natural vampire speed to block her. Alice's eyes widen a little, I had purposefully kept my mind blank so she couldn't get one over on me, I am not proud by the action I took when she all but ran into me, and I am deeply remorseful for it, for I grabbed her. Harder than what I should, but considering how angry I am. Well let's just say that when my human father was this angry he'd hit us. Bastard.

"I will let you go under the condition that we _talk_ about what the fuck it is that is running through your mind. Because I can promise you this much, _**I**_ am not at fault for this fuck up of yours. I didn't force you into bedding another man, and let's face it he was a human so it's not like he could have much of a hold on you now is it. Do you agree?"

Alice nods. Fear clear in her eyes. Good. I have reached the end of my rope with her. Releasing her, Alice quickly takes a seat wisely knowing it wouldn't be clever to challenge me right now.

There was silence for several minutes.

"_Well."_

I couldn't suppress the snarl. Closing my eyes briefly, I forced myself to remember what little memories I held of my human mother. Despite his compulsive need to hit us, my mother always remained compassionate, loving, forgiving, patience. I will not be forgiving in the situation, but I can attempt to be patient. I will not become like _him_.

"You wouldn't understand."

My eyes snapped open. Do not turn into _him_. You are better than that. You've fucking scared her enough already, you have a right to be pissed, but do _not_ become _him._ You become him then you will become a monster, and your mother's heart will break from the grave. Do _not_ go down that road.

"You're right. I wouldn't understand, I could _never_ understand why someone would claim that two people are mated only to be disloyal to what they are meant to stand for. _You_ have been disloyal to not only myself, but to the fucking God of War, himself. Claiming that we are _both_ your mates, keep the God of War from _his true _mate...is that what you are doing with me? Have you found some way to deceive my Master's gift?"

Surely she...yes. Going by that look of annoyance in her eyes, yes she fucking would. God damn it. Breathing deeply, I repeat my mantra in my head. How it would break my long belated mother's heart to turn into the monster that I was forced to call father, and she husband. Is this what the Seer does? Draws out the very worst qualities of a man to the point where he loathes himself with such extremes he will push away anyone that loves him until he is alone with nothing but her left? How could someone be so cold? So devious and cruel?

"Why? Why would you do this yet again?"

She was silent.

"ANSWER ME!"

I had startled myself with the shout coming from me. Alice literally jumped in her seat through being taken off guard. But then anger seemed to set in. Alice was a blur as she shot to her feet.

"Why shouldn't I? My parents did it to me. Throwing me away from everyone I love because I was born with the gift of sight even as a human. I may not remember much but there is such a thing as a paper trail. Took me a while but I eventually found what I was looking for, and what I found was that my parents loathed me because of my gift. They thought me insane and threw me into an asylum, they _never_ visited. Nor would it surprise me if they forbade my own sister from visiting me, they had me declared DEAD for Christ's sake to save their own social necks. So whilst they were playing the mournful parents I was subjected to electric shock treatment. So tell me what _**I**_ shouldn't make others suffer the way I have?"

Of all the explanations. I wasn't expecting _that_.

"Because, the Cullens, Major Whitlock, Isabella, _myself_ we have done _nothing _to you to condone such cruelness. You could have risen above your parents Alice, as I have my father. Though barely through tooth and nail at this moment for me, because you are really testing my patience. Everyone has the ability to be cruel, but not all of them are...for Christ's sake Alice, Isabella has looked past the monsters we are made out to be through human imagination, thank you Bram Fucking Stoker, and sees what little humanity we have inside of us; and your response is to play her like some doll. Breaking her heart in the process and _damn_ the chance that some dangerous and insane vampire rips her insides out for Christmas decorations."

I had to hunt. I _have_ to do something constructive to release my anger in a way where I will not loose what little self I have. I may hunt humans but I do not play with my food, and in a way it looks to me like that is exactly what Alice has been doing. Playing with her food before leaving it to rot in a way.

"Your parents are _gone_ Alice. Sorry to be a heartless bastard about the matter but it is a fact, stop directing your anger of them towards the innocent. Or you will loose everything, and eventually if you are not careful your immortality. Now if you will excuse me, I must hunt. Before I forget myself completely and do something I shall terribly regret."

Alice's eyes widen a little. Clearly she has just had a vision of my doing something just as I fear I might, with a nod to her I quickly take my leave. I need somewhere that is drowning in scum, if I take the life of a mindless thug, perhaps I can save someone a fate worse than what I endured.

**A/N: Short, yes. I don't remember if we actually learn anything about Demetri's past so I simply mad it up. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews welcome.**


	22. Chapter 22

**He's Back.**

**Bella's POV**

January, another new year and things have changed since the conversation that happened with Jacob at the house. When the little prick decided it best if I were dead, gee. His mother must be _so_ proud. If you want to know how things have changed since then, well it's simple. The pack have gotten off of their self righteous asses and have altered the treaty. It now reads that if a human makes an informed and _willing_ decision they are to be bitten by a gold eyed vampire _only_ and there is no war. Which kind of sucks if you're a red eyed vampire and have the unfortunate luck to find your dying _human_ mate in this area. But I highly doubt they'd be aware of the treaty anyway, and it wouldn't be like they'd be willing to stay in the area afterwards.

Another thing that has changed since the conversation with Jacob, is that Alice has disappeared too. Just like her prissy perfect prick of a brother. Though Demetri is more relieved than anything, seems she has trouble being faithful. Which Demetri all but screamed to us in a moment of anger. Not that I blame him for that. Esme and Carlisle have moved back to Forks claiming to hate the LA life, bullshit.

"Hey. You're here."

Snapping out of my thoughts from Char's voice. Looking up I find that we are in fact outside Jasper's place, you see tonight is our first official date. We got _together_ Christmas Day through a kissing session under the mistletoe.

"Thanks Char."

Getting out of the car I make my way into the building. I knew that both Char and Peter are going to be watching over the place to be sure that we're not interrupted. We have tried to have _official _first dates before now, but we always got interrupted.

Before I knew it, I was standing outside his front door. He knew I was here, after all, what kind of vampire would Jasper be if he couldn't hear a human coming? Smell the presence of a human. But I knock on the door none the less, butterflies flying like crazy in my stomach.

The door opens and the first thing I see is that everywhere is filled with candlelight. Jasper is standing there wearing stone wash coloured jeans, and a simple plain white button shirt, the first three top buttons undone. The candlelight giving his scars a rather monstrous look, but I don't care. I feel his power wash over me, make me less nervous, and it caused a smile to form. Which he returned.

"You look beautiful darlin."

My cheeks pull their signature blush routine. Which is a pain in the ass, and I won't be missing it once I'm turned.

"Thanks. You look rather hansome, almost didn't recognise you."

Jasper stands aside to let me in, entering the apartment, I look around some more and notice the indoor picnic set up where the furniture usually is. I must have zoned out a little because the feel of Jasper's arms wrapping around my waist catches me a little off guard.

"You like darling?"

I shake my head in no.

"I love it."

"Then by all means, lets enjoy."

The two of us sit down on the cushion covered floor. Obviously Jasper wouldn't be eating anything, he had hunted earlier today. I begin to eat the food that Jasper made for me, and my god was it delicious.

"So what did you and Char get up today?"

"Nothing much. She just told me all about some of yours and Peter's mischievous behaviour."

Jasper froze. But then attempted to shrug it off, not currently knowing what I have been told.

"Really. What did she tell you?"

I couldn't help the smirk that comes to my lips as I bring another fork full of the chicken pasta dish he made me. If it were possible, I think that Jasper would be sweating bullets. Taking my time to chew before swallowing, I then give him a quick glance. Going for another bite.

"Nothing much. Jasmine."

The look on his face was priceless. It took all my will to not burst out laughing.

"So...there a reason behind why you had to moonlight as a woman in the 20's?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I start laughing hysterically. A mist my hysteria I hear Jasper mutter 'I'm gonna kill Char and Peter for this.' At least I was giving him the chance to tell me _his _version of events.

"Alright. I will tell you what happened. Though it's best if you finish eating first, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I told you a funny story which could make you choke?"

I nodded. It was a good point, I wouldn't exactly like that either. So we spent the rest of my meal time in silence, Jasper seemed to be composing himself for the story he wants to tell me. Though only because of Char I'm sure, if he could I firmly believe that this would be one of those stories he'd never tell me if he could.

An hour later the two of us are lying on the love seat, or rather I'm leaning against Jasper. With his arms wrapped around me.

"So. Are you going to tell me this story?"

I hear him sigh.

"Alright. I will tell you the story, but afterwards I get to kill Peter as it's mostly his fault."

Of course it would, Char had already told me that.

"Well. It was before I was to meet Alice, obviously as I was having _fun_."

I let out a comical gasp.

"Heaven forbid Jasper Whitlock. Where _are_ your senses?"

The two of us laughed. It was more clear than glass that Alice's idea of _fun_ was **very** different to everyone else's. Because we _actually_ had combined fun, that _doesn't_ involve shopping.

"Char was off on a single hunt, Peter and myself were pretty much doing what we usually do during those times."

Male bonding.

"When, somehow, the conversation came about how women can stand the current fashion. Something that Char had been talking Peter's ear off as it made her easier to keep up the façade of being a human to her prey. Apparently corsets are hell on a woman's lungs."

I could hear the scepticism in his voice. Hopefully none of the female vampires who lived through the corset fashion frenzy will hear that. Jasper would probably meet some vicious torture sessions.

"Anyway, by this point Char had returned and you can imagine for yourself the reception Peter's words received. So she challenged him to wear the corset for an hour. Which he agreed to. God only knows the reason for why. But Peter had to make sure that I suffered too, and well. I'm sure Char gave the details as to how it all lead to it. None the less, a bet was made, which I stupidly took thanks to my male pride as I've never backed out of a bet. Neither as human or vampire, and I should have known it would come back to bite my ass one day."

I was struggling to _not_ laugh hysterical at the sheer stupidity of it all.

"So. The bet was, which sounded stupid even then, was that whichever one of us could go acting human whilst wearing a corset would set the looser a dare of some kind."

I couldn't hold it anymore. Why? Because I could actually picture the whole immature conversation taking place in my head. Right down to the corset, and I had the sneaky suspicion that Peter was being rather...well he'd be asking if it made his ass look big or something.

"Laugh it up."

"T...that's...r...(My breathing was coming in gasps now. Every time my laughter would die down I could just picture Peter in a corset and I'd start again.) ridiculous."

Suddenly Jasper was laughing, and because he is an empath, he started projecting without his conscious consent. Which is the reason why I can hear something close to a hyena laughing next door.

Eventually the laughter died down, and twenty minutes later I'm sure that the whole area is wondering what happened. Though I haven't been told the rest of the story from Jasper's view point, and I wonder if I will, at least without having to ask for it. Now the two of us are just lying on the love seat again, watching _Dear John._ Neither of us owned the movie, they are showing it on TV, which is rather early compared to normal.

Growling. That's what woke me up, I don't even remember falling asleep, my eyes snap open and I can feel Jasper growling beneath me. What was wrong? I hadn't had any nightmares surrounding that prick of a former brother Eddie for some time now. Thank God.

"What's wrong?"

I feel Jasper's lips come to my right temple, kissing me.

"Sorry for wakin you darlin', but we have an unwanted intruder."

I turn a little to look at him. Worry started to flood me.

"Victoria?"

"I wish. Could get rid of that bitch once and for all."

Now I was confused. None of the pack come here, well they are posted outside much to our annoyance. But they'd only come inside if it was to do with Victoria.

"Then who?"

My question was answered. By the unwanted visitor himself.

"Haven't you done enough damage?"

That answers my question.

Looking round I find him standing in front of the window was none other than Edward Cullen.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed it all the same.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Fight, Fight, Fight...!**

**Jasper's POV**

He has some fucking nerve. How dare he show his face here? Bella gets to her feet, but stumbles back a little, her shock getting the best of her. I am behind her, holding her in my arms before she can stumble a second longer. The prick has the nerve to growl. Bella turns in my arms and buries her head in my neck, I flinch slightly at the feeling of her tears as they hit my skin. This causes Eddie to growl even more, Bella tenses and my hackles rise.

"Cut the growling shit. You're scaring her."

Bella's arms tighten around me, Eddie boy can see it in my mind that I'm being serious and shuts the fuck up. At least he isn't a _complete_ idiot, still damn close to it mind. Peter and Char's senses reach my nose, a second later they are climbing through the window guilt and annoyance their main emotions. Char speaks first, venom in her eyes and is all but foaming at the mouth with venom she's so pissed.

"Apologise Major. This piece of shit's a slippery prick.."

Oh boy. Seems Eddie boy has pissed Char off to the point where her demon has taken over.

"Isabella. I need you to stand behind me for your own safety. The Lieutenant will hate herself if she hurts you accidentally."

Bella nods into my chest before coming to stand behind me. Edward looks to Peter and Charlotte, I feel his ever familiar hatred for them coming off of him in waves.

"What are _they_ doing here? And near Bella?"

I've never seen Peter move so fucking quick. Char was an inch away from colliding with Eddie boy, and that would be a tough one to explain to my neighbours. Yes, I live in apartment building now so I do have neighbours. Helps with the control, especially being the only vampire living in this particular area. Maybe not my most brilliant idea, but it was all there was close to Bella and away from that place I had once called home. Bella's lips come to my ear.

"Jasper, we can't do this here. Your neighbours."

I nod, my brain registered what she said, but my body is more focused on how close her body is to mine. Something that Eddie boy registers too.

"Bella. Get away from him, he's dangerous."

I feel my body tense.

"So are you. At least Jasper hasn't all but ripped my heart out of my chest."

Pain flashes across Eddie's face as it hits me at the same time. Though it was nowhere near as close to the pain that Bella felt that day he left her in the forest.

"Captain. Take the Lieutenant to the forest and get her to calm down. _You_ (I snarl at Edward) come with us."

After a brief wrestling match between Peter and Charlotte, and a sulking Edward witnessing me carrying Bella in my arms. We find ourselves in the forest, Bella sitting on a fallen log, Char snarling at Edward and Peter getting increasingly angry at the prick that's angered his mate so much.

"I told you we were leaving Jasper."

A snarl rips from my chest as pain shoots through my mate. Edward's eyes get wide.

"_Your mate?_"

I feel a sneer come to my lips. He was at the mouth of a road he should know better to avoid.

"Yes _boy_ MY mate."

Edward's eyes go wide, and I feel confusion coming from Bella. Peter however, Peter is starting to feel a little unnerved.

"Oh fuck. This isn't going to end well. Bella, sugar come over here now. My shit's acting up."

Bella, unlike my ex, knew to take Peter's Jedi shit seriously and did exactly as he asked. Edward however, was as he always is with Bella. An over baring prick. So he tried to stop her from going over to Peter, but his emotions told me that he wasn't in complete control. He could hurt her.

My protective nature took over, and I tackle him. The sound of us connected sounding like thunder clapping in a clear sky. I feel Bella's fear for me hit full force, but Edward comes at me again. Only this time we connect with a tree. I couldn't deal with this twerp right now, but his possessive need to get to my mate was seriously pissing me off. That is the last conscious thought I have.

**Peter's POV**

"When the fuck are you going to learn boy? Do. _Not_. Fuck. With. Me!"

Shit. The Major was out for a round. This is just great. Stupid shit will never learn, and I have my mate still desiring to rip the mind reading prick a new one. Enough of this, I may not be able to control the Major but I can control my mate.

"Charlotte. Enough of this shit, now I'll bite you into submission if I have to."

I hear Bella gasp. The smell of her tears hits our senses, Charlotte snaps out of it pretty quickly then. Charlotte turns to look at Bella.

"Oh sweetness I'm sorry. That little prick just..."

Bella's heart rate is increasing in speed, the sounds of two vampires connecting. My head snaps up to look at the scene before me, my arms loosen up letting Charlotte step out of the body lock I had her in. Eddie boy wasn't giving up. Which is real stupid.

If I had a bad feeling before, it is nothing to the bad feeling that I have now. Something serious is about to happen, it just refuses to reveal on the who.

"Bella. Move."

"W...where?"

It was too late. Edward grabs a fallen branch, a rather thick one, and throws it at Jasper. But Jasper ducks, the branch smashes into a tree, exploding on impact. Debris flying in all directions, then. A gasp.

A stuttering heartbeat.

Short breath.

Blood.

Everything then seems to go in slow motion. Jasper snaps out of his demon state, head rising to look to his mate, myself and Charlotte turn. I vaguely see Edward turning to look round too. My eyes go as wide as they went when I learned that vampires are real, one of the larger junks of wood that broke free from the debris is now sticking out of Bella's stomach. Too deep to pull out without surgery, and she'd more than likely bleed to death the second it's pulled out anyway. A small stream of blood leaks out the corner of her mouth.

"**_NO!_**"

Time speeds up. Jasper shoots to her side, wrapping his arms around her and lowers Bella to the ground.

"J...Jas...per.."

"I'm here. Hold on, Peter...can I?"

I knew what he was asking. He was asking if she'd survive the transformation. All I can do is nod.

"She'll need a fuck load of venom though Major."

"NO! You are NOT turning her. I forbid you."

Was. He. _Serious?_

I hear the sounds of a vampire connecting with another. Whipping around I find my mate pinning that scum to the floor snarling, venom dripping from her mouth worse than before.

"Don't. You. **_DARE_**. Speak. Boy."

Jasper begins projecting. He is terrified, and I have never known the Major to be so scared in the time that I've known him.

"Bella. Keep your eyes open. Please darling."

I'd deal with that mind reading fucker later. I turn my attention to my baby sis and brother. They're more important right now. Before I knew it I'm kneeling down beside her.

"Sugar. You're going to be perfect alright. You just need more venom than normal."

Jasper's head snaps up, I feel his eyes burning into my head. Looking up I see his eyes are coal black with fear.

"You can do this brother. I know you can."

Jasper turns back to Bella, my frozen heart breaking at the sight of sheer anguish on his face. Him projecting it isn't exactly a picnic either. I watch my brother kiss her forehead before his lips move to her neck.

"**PETER! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME WITH THIS BASTARD!**"

I shoot across the gap from Bella and Jasper, to where my mate is now having trouble with Edward. Just before I remove one of the fucker's arms I hear Jasper whisper.

"I love you Bella."

If I had eyes in the back of my head. I would know that as I removed one of Edward's arms, Jasper bit down on Bella's neck. Pushing venom into her system, before he pulls out the make shift wooden sword. As this shit screams from the loss of a limb, Bella begins to scream signalling the start of the change.

I look at this bastard in disgust. He would be unbelievably lucky to escape this with a few burned limbs.

**A/N: How did you like the short confrontation? Don't worry, Jasper _will_ be finishing what he started. Thanks for reading and your reviews. Next chapter should be up within about ten days, give or take.**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Second Change.**

**Peter's POV**

Her screams rage through the forest, this stupid prick was still struggling against me. Even with one arm the little bitch can put up a fight, and in truth he is really pissing me off. Which is increasing with every passing scream from my little sister. But what _really_ does it, is when the shit kicks my mate. She is thrown backwards, and misses landing on Bella by an inch.

"YOU FUCKING DICK!"

Jasper's head snaps round, his eyes blacker than I've ever seen them.

"Captain. Move."

I am in no need to be told twice. I move out of the way, and hurry over to my wife and mate. He went to get up, but Jasper stopped him, Edward falls to the ground and begins screaming out in pain. What. The. Fuck? I look to Jasper, and what I see chills me to my core. Jasper looks more like a vicious vampire right now than he did when we were in the Southern wars. He advances on Edward, emotionless, his eyes so hard and cold it feels like someone is walking over my damn grave.

"I haven't even begun to make you suffer from almost killing Isabella. But this is where it starts. You. Will be undergoing the transformation all over again, I have three days to decide what else to do to you."

Note to self: Don't fuck with Jasper right now.

"Captain."

"Sir."

"Drag this scum bag back to the Cullen home. Lieutenant."

Charlotte moves forward, and she looks like she wants to ball her eyes out.

"Sir."

"Go with them. I would prefer my mate to awaken in clean clothes, so I would like to you get a bath ready for her; and in form the others of what has happened. Isabella and I will not be far behind."

Both of us nodded, I walk over to this worthless shit. Grabbing him by his hair I promptly begin to drag his screeching ass all the way back to the Cullen home; and may or may not have had his body collide with some rocks, poison ivy, twigs and logs.

Charlotte had shot off a head of me, I knew that she was desperate to make our baby sister as comfortable as was allowed given what she was currently going through. However I was getting angry with knowing that something was heading for us, and I had a feeling it was to do with Victoria. This shit with her better be brought to an end soon else we will all go fucking insane.

The start of Jasper's punishment begins to wear off, meaning Edward gains some of his senses.

"Let me go."

I scoff.

"Why the fuck would I do that? You almost killed Bella, the human you _claim_ to love. The same one you left to rot in a fucking forest with a deranged, revenge seeking slut after her. Make me sick, and I haven't had that ability since I was human."

Why was I even talking to him? It's not like he is worth my damn time anyway. Well, expect to get some practice on. Which is a good idea, but Jasper wants to finish what he started. I just hope there is some of this dick left for me to have a round with. Three minutes later I arrive at the mansion, and there is a buzz in the air. Demetri, Eleazar and Carmen are the only ones still here. I knew that Rosalie and Emmett had gone off somewhere to hunt and would be on their way soon. The smell of a bath tub filled with hot water and bubbles hits my nose, along with strawberries. My Char knew what both Bella and Jasper liked. Not to mention me, but I am not the one that needs attention, yet.

I throw Eddie boy through the house. I hear the three vampires get to their feet in a hurry.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Didn't know Eleazar had it in him to cuss.

I enter the house in time to see Demetri pin Eddie boy to the ground.

"The fuck are you doing here boy?"

I growled. Eddie trying in vain to escape.

"Aside from almost killing Isabella? Nothing much."

Carmen gasps in horror, just as my shit kicks in. Jasper's home. Bella's screams shatter the stunned silence.

"Demetri. Move. Right now."

He was confused but didn't question me. We both dive out of the way, just as Eddie boy becomes paralysed with the pain of the transformation. Demetri's eyes widen, along with Eleazar as he wraps Carmen into his body shielding her from what was happening. Jasper enters with Bella in his arms, a pained look on his face.

"Carmen. Will you take Bella upstairs and assist Charlotte in getting her cleaned up please."

Carmen moves slowly over to Jasper, he passes Bella over like she is made of the finest crystal. Soon as Carmen is sure that Bella is safe in her arms she darts upstairs to begin getting her cleaned up.

"There anything I can do to assist you?"

Demetri's voice shook with fear. I don't recall _any_ member of the Volturi being afraid of anyone other than the three leaders; oh and Jane.

"Yes. I've had enough of waiting, I don't care if you have to call up some of your fellow guard, I want Victoria found and burned by the end of next month. The only thing I want my mate to be concerned with is, is dealing with her thirst."

Demetri nods before promptly heading out of the door. Eleazar moves to stand by my side, I'm no empath,but even I could feel the man's fear pouring off of him in waves. Nobody, not even Charlotte and I, have seen Jasper in such a rage both myself and Eleazar become paralysed as we witness Edward enduring the change for the second time. Footsteps from outside reach my ears but I barely pay attention to them. Until...

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Emmett. Turning around I see Rosalie with him looking completely horrified.

"Isabella is changing."

Eleazar seems to have regained the ability to talk faster than I. Rosalie looked livid.

"Why exactly? She was supposed to finish fucking high school first, not to mention give the final fucking say."

Jasper growled, Edward screams grow in volume.

"Yes. That is what _was supposed_ to happen my dear sister, but this selfish dick saw fit to pick a fight with me with Isabella close by. Almost killing her, and was all for her to bleed to death."

Rosalie and Emmett went more still than Eleazar and I had been. Still they may have been, but I could see the rage burning in their eyes.

They're pissed.

I was about to speak, but then my shit acted up again. Just in the worse way possible right now.

"Major. Forgive me but we have a problem on the way."

A 'shit yourself scared' growl erupts from my brother. Causing me to pray that he _won't_ kill the messenger.

"Speak."

Please don't kill me for this brother.

"An enemy is close by. Could very well be Victoria."

Twenty different scents suddenly hit me in all directions. Eddie boy's torture stops, he falls to floor as the rest of us take defensive stances. Turning I see a red head standing there.

"Not _'could'_ IS, and now. I kill that little whore."

I closed my eyes.

Wrong move.

I am over come with an all too familiar pain. The pain of being changed.

Well shit.

**A/N: Good/Bad? Sorry for the overly long wait, software difficulties have stalled the uploading of new chapters. But I hope your expectations have been met.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A Mate's Rage.**

**Major's POV**

I was holding on to the last thread of control and sanity I have, but _barely_. The only thing that was keep me from snapping the last thread, is the knowledge that my mate needs me to have some form of sanity. Which is not easy when in front of you there is the betraying prick you once called 'brother' an insane revenge seeking bitch and her little army of newborns. My mate's screams fuel my anger towards the traitor that had once been my 'brother' but no more, he has harmed her worse than any physical form of torture, and if that hadn't pissed me off enough. He had tried to kill her, I don't give a fly fuck if it was accidental or not. It's happened, and he wanted her to die. Well, that choice is not _his_ and it never was.

Looking around me, I am unable to distinguish between who is on my side and whose not as a result of the rage I find myself feeling. A scream from upstairs gets my hackles up.

"Jasper...please."

My mate calling for me, helps me to focus. This needs to be dealt with quickly. With the new level of focus I identify my allies quickly and free them from the pain they're enduring. Captain scowls at me whilst looking at me with a 'I'm so beating the shit out of you for this' look. I scoff.

"Try it bitch boy."

Captain snarls playfully.

"What are your orders Major?"

"Captain, Eleazar, Demetri. Kill the newborns, but the red haired bitch is _mine_ to deal with."

All three of them salute me before zooming across the room, administrating my instructions. I however stalk towards the foolish red haired that dared to think she could threaten and attempt to harm my mate, and has deluded herself into thinking that she's get away with it. I hear the Captain, the former Volturi guard member and the tracker taking care of the newborns. This has to be the most effective operation in fighting newborns I have ever done.

By the time I reach the red haired, she begins to feel true fear amongst the pain of the change. I see her red eyes widen in that fear, and I confess that I was feeling great evil pleasure at the sight.

"Did you really think that you'd get anywhere _near _my mate to harm?"

The Captain appears to my side.

"All newborns ash Major."

I nod.

"Take hold of this stupid little bitch."

He does as I ask at the moment I free her from the torture I held her in. Though her struggles were pointless, I have to give her points for trying. Too bad that it just pisses me off further.

"Surely you realised that if you went to harm my mate I'd kill you for it."

She snarls.

"I don't want to kill the pain in the ass pixie. I want to torture that pathetic blood bank whore your family has."

My hand is around her throat the second she finishes talking.

"That's 'blood bank' as you call her, _IS_ my mate you stupid little bitch."

"Nothing but a WHORE then..."

I feel my fingers dig into her skin, a chocking sound is all that can be heard from her.

"Major. Permission to speak."

"Granted, and make it quick Captain. I want to be by my mate's side when she awakens."

"Of course. But perhaps we should take into consideration the vampire's timing. Rather convenient isn't it."

Now that _was_ a very interesting point. Releasing her throat, I grab her chin instead, forcing her to look at me.

"How _did_ you know that now was the time to try and kill my mate? How did you know that there wouldn't be a better time than right now to try to kill my mate?"

When she didn't answer right away, Carmen appeared to the one side, grabbed a fist full of Victoria's hair and yacked. Being an empath, I felt it. Damn, Carmen doesn't hold back when she pulls.

"OUCH!"

"Answer him. Otherwise I will beg for a plea bargain with the Major to let me go first in beating the shit out of you."

Eleazar just _has_ to choose this moment to be turned on.

"I don't know. Someone left a message for me alright."

I chuckle at her stupidity. I couldn't help it, and I wasn't the only one.

"Someone led you to your slaughter. Remind me to thank them Major."

Victoria releases a high pitched screech that would have a banshee cringe.

"The note said that the little bitch will be slowly bleeding to death, but all of you would be elsewhere fabricating her death. Ripe for the taking, I was going to have my most controlled newborns rape that little whore to death."

Big. Mistake. Something that everyone seems to be aware of, because they all disappear as I take the stupid slut by the throat and pin her to the wall.

"Fortunately for you I am not so twisted, at least not twisted enough to have _that_ happen to you. But I **am** fucked up enough to take great pleasure in torturing you to death."

I feel crippling fear sweep over me, and that is from my family. Victoria's however, well it's the kind of fear that would cause a human to have a heart attack.

"No. No, please. PLEASE!"

My grip tightens.

"Would you have granted my sweet Isabella mercy if she had asked for it?"

If it were possible her eyes get wider through the amount of fear flowing through her. Had she been, Victoria would have passed heart attack and just dropped down dead.

"Captain, you know what I require."

"Y-yes Sir."

"Carmen, stay with the Lieutenant and my mate. No one else is to go near her understand."

"Yes Sir."

Both of them disappear to fulfil their orders. Making sure I have a firm grip on the offender, I yank her off of the wall and drag her to the basement.

Two and half days later I re-emerge from the basement, I focus on the heartbeat of my mate which is now entering it's final stages of the change. As I head towards the stairs I see Peter, Eleazar, Demetri, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle standing there. Eddie boy being a mind reader knows every thing I did to that stupid cow in detail, and he must have gave them the edited version. But either way, their terrified of me.

"Is she..."

"No. That is yet to happen, you value your limbs do _not_ go down there understand. Where are Esme and Rosalie?"

Carlisle is the one to answer.

"My mate and Rosalie are offering any assistance they can to ensure your mate's comfort during this time. Your mate is now free of the blood resulted from her injuries and have her in clean clothes."

I nod. A nervous throat clears from the stairs, looking around I see Rosalie standing there.

"It's almost time."

I follow Rosalie up the stairs, the others trailing behind me. But when I reached the landing, I couldn't be the gentleman that, yes even as the Major I am still a gentleman at leas to actual ladies, I pass Rosalie at vampire speed.

Almost shattering the door off of it's hinges, I look to my bed or rather _our_ bed to find my beautiful mate is getting closer and closer to the last heartbeat. My Lieutenant and Carmen move from her side to make room for myself. All of them have the common sense to stay away, especially Eddie.

'_I haven't forgotten about what you almost took from my you foolish boy, but I'm letting my Isabella decide what is to happen to you. Best hope she's merciful.'_

We wait in silence, my impatience growing my the second. Until finally it happens, the last beat her compassionate heart takes is done. She is one of us.

"Isabella. Open your eyes darlin'."

I feel Isabella becoming overwhelmed with all the new sounds. Bringing my left hand to her face, I caress it soothingly.

"I know darlin' but you will become used to those sounds soon. For now, I want you to focus on my voice darlin'. Open your eyes for me, I miss looking into those beautiful eyes of yours."

I am forced to suppress a growl from feeling disbelief at the hands of the idiot mind reader. I keep my attention on Isabella only, focusing on her emotions, there is confusion. Always natural. Desire. Fear too. Please do not let her be fearing me.

Isabella's eyes flutter open, bright red staring right at me. But they hold none of the anger or hatred that is common in newborns, there is only her. Isabella and all the kindness her once chocolate brown eyes held, but now that kindness is held in red eyes. She smiles almost shyly to me.

"Hi."

I couldn't help the goofy smile that appears on my own face.

"Hi."

Isabella's new and improved eyes start to take in her surroundings, but when her eyes befall Eddie boy. Isabella's body becomes tense, and boy is she pissed.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Eddie boy damn near does the impossible and almost shit's himself. Nothing like the rage of my mate to turn me on, and cheer me up at the same time.

Hey, I already told you. I'm fucked up.

**A/N: Good/Bad? Who do you think is responsible for that little note to Victoria? What will Bella decide to do about Edward? I skipped over what the Major had in store for Victoria, but to give you some idea think the Saw movies. Personally, too gory for my own personal tastes, but you get the idea.**

**Will start forming the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A Newborn & A Pack.**

**Third Person's POV**

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

The silence following the newly awakened newborn sent chills down the spines of the older vampires. Even her mate, though he was mostly feeling smug that she hadn't reverted back to how Bella used to be. Edward was standing there with his mouth open, closing it every now and again as though trying to speak but nothing came out. Bella's eyes narrow dangerously, Peter and Jasper could practically feel sparks shooting out of her eyes.

"I. Asked. You. A. Question."

Aside from her mate, and Edward whom is routed to the spot, the rest of the vampires begin to slowly back away.

"I. I was...worried about you."

Nobody dared move. But they all knew this wasn't the right thing to go saying, especially Peter and Jasper.

"Worried."

Bella whispers the word before a thin line forms where her mouth usually resides, a taught nod before.

_CRASH!_

One second Bella had been on the bed, but now she is standing and Edward Cullen has just went straight through a wall. This was something neither Eleazar, Jasper, Charlotte, Peter or Demetri had ever seen before. Normally when a newborn awakens their senses are on overload, the only conclusion they can come up with is that Bella is too consumed with her rage. Which seemed to be confirmed when a plane went over the house.

Bella drops to her knees, hands over her ears in a vain attempt to block the noise, which had once been virtually unnoticeable through how often they are heard, to someone all but screaming in her ears with a microphone next to it's speaker. Jasper rushes to his mate, cradling her instantly to his chest. All the vampires feel waves of desperate calm come over them.

"It hurts."

"I know darlin' it will pass I promise. Ssh. I'm here darlin' if you want I'll go out and destroy every plane there is."

Everyone presses their lips together to prevent themselves from laughing. That is until a soft giggle comes from Bella, though containing themselves still, they allow themselves to laugh a little.

"I don't think that will go unnoticed by the humans."

"Damn."

The men, with the exception of Edward, couldn't _not_ laugh anymore. Which is why they burst out laughing, until it caused Bella to cringe, and Jasper to hiss. Now that the sounds of an Plane shocked Bella out of her anger, she is unable to regain some form of control over herself.

"Get that idiot out of here until Bella is ready to deal with him."

Peter and Demetri do as Jasper asks. Edward can't hide the relief he is currently feeling, he knew that he was in the shit.

As Jasper attempts to sooth Bella and coach her out of the overwhelming sensation that is running through her, the others head off to hunt. However they didn't foresee the pack of wolves that now lie in wait outside.

"Oh for the love of..."

Bella's voice cuts of Emmett's angered rant before it can begin.

"What is that god awful stench?"

The vampires burst out laughing. The wolves growl in anger.

"They know about Bella, and-well. Let's just say they aren't thinking very pleasant thoughts, but when I think back to what the Major did. Their pussies."

Emmett chokes on air.

SLAP!

"Watch your language Edward."

Biting the inside of their mouths to hold back the laughter, the vampires focus their attentions on the problem at hand. A pack of pissed wolves, and a newborn that is trying to come out of sensory overload.

"Wait. _How_ do they know about Bella?"

Confusion and annoyance crosses their faces at Emmett's question. Just how _did_ they know about Bella? Peter, Charlotte and Edward knew that there were no wolves near Jasper's apartment three days ago. So how?

**A/N: Hi. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, as short as it was. Keep the reviews coming.**


	27. Chapter 27

**ATTENTION READERS!**

My laptop has stopped throwing a tantrum and is currently cooperating with me so I should be able to update again soon. However I will not be able to say if my laptop will start throwing another fit, so I must ask that you all be patient until I get a new one.

Thanks again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Annoyances & An Interruption  
**

**Jasper's POV**

This was getting ridiculous, hadn't these overgrown flee bags learned already? The well fare of my mate should be my only concern, not having to deal with those leg humping morons. I feel Bella whimper against my chest, my arms tighten their hold on her.

"Why are they all so loud?"

"They want answers darlin' but they have no reason for shouting. I need to sort this out, do you want to say here?"

Bella's response is to tighten _her_ hold on me. Afterwards I merely pick her up in my arms and take us both downstairs, the smell of wet dog increasing. Jacob in particular is having a rather difficult time keeping his emotions under control, he phases and he'll be fixing whatever he breaks in the process.

:WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER LEECH!"

Bella cringes into my chest, her hands shooting to her ears in a vain attempt to muffle the noise. A growl rips through my chest, knowing that she is in such discomfort. Moving to the nearest two seat sofa, I place Bella on it gently, not that I need to be so gentle with her any more of course. Old habits die hard I guess. Once Bella was on the sofa I turn to look at everyone, making sure that they can all feel _my_ anger.

"Keep. Your. Voices. Down. My mate has only just awakened, and needs time to adjust to her heightened senses, so all of you screaming at each other is _not_ helping. If all of you wish to go at each other's throats take somewhere outside of the Forks boarder to ensure my mate is not under further distress. Got it!"

The vampires, at least, had the sense to obey my instructions and drop into a submissive stance. The mutts however, well there are some dogs you can't teach new tricks to.

"Captain. They are trying what little patience I have."

Peter nods and promptly moves closer hoping to move them but the overgrown mutts are nothing if not stubborn. Jacob Black especially.

"I"m not going anywhere until you tell me what the FUCK you did to her."

In the blink of an eye the insolent pup finds his throat being squeezed by my hand and pinned against the wall. Snarls from his pack ring in my ears, not that I pay much attention. There are sounds of movement around me, but once again I pay no mind to any of it. I focus my attentions on Jacob alone.

"What did I just say about keeping your voice down."

The little punk whimpers through the pressure I place on his wind pipe. Good, he has caused my mate discomfort and stress for the last time. Maybe I should just choke the little shit and be done with it, the idea becomes more and more appealing. Until her delicate little hand comes to my arm, I turn to look at her. Oh, she's pouting.

"Let him go Jasper, anyone else I wouldn't interrupt but it isn't fair to Billy. Please, Billy needs help sometimes getting around."

I drop the dog into a heap on the floor so I can bring Bella into my arms. Always thinking of others, just one of the many things that makes me love her so damn much. Looking over her shoulder, I glare down at Jacob and if he is smart he'll known that his life has just been spared.

"Know that is only through my Bella's request that you get to live, had it been any vampire other than my mate asking me to show you mercy, they'd have joined you in death."

Jacob has the common sense to shudder in fear, while Bella's emotions sky rocket. With lust. I bury my face in her hair, inhaling her addictive scent.

"Later darlin'"

I feel her body shiver in anticipation.

"Wait a minute," Peter's voice breaks through mine and Bella's little bubble. "Just how the fuck did you idiots know about baby sis being turned?"

Now that was an interesting question, pulling back out of our hug I promptly guide Bella to stand just a little behind me but mostly by my side. Jacob actually proves himself useful this time.

"The pixie size blood sucker told us, said that she saw you (pointing at me) draining the life out of her before deciding to turn her."

Crazed bitch say what? A snarl comes from behind me, turning slightly I find that once again Bella is completely pissed.

"That psycho is in serious need of being taught a lesson."

Now that is hot.

"She'll see us coming Bella."

When I look round to stare at Eddie boy I feel something I haven't personally felt since I was human. My neck clicking, yeah don't miss that particular feeling, the youngest of the pack along with myself rub our necks in discomfort. I could feel Bella seething at Eddie boy talking to her.

"You keep your mouth shut unless you're getting something useful from the pack's minds. Got it!"

Edward has the common sense to keep his mouth shut and nod to Bella's instructions. Though it doesn't mean that he didn't have a point.

"He has a point though darlin'"

My words were met with a scowl.

"You mean to tell me, that you've been married to the deranged seeing bitch for however many decades and you haven't come up with a way to work around her gift?" Well shit, if that doesn't make me and several others feel rather stupid. Peter on the other hand is wearing a rather smug grin.

"Not even a day old and she's making us older vamps look as dumb as these overgrown pups here."

A loud exclamation of 'Hey' rang through the room, cause Bella to cover her ears once more, and naturally me to growl. Which actually shut them up this time, by God I think they're learning. Wrapping my arms around Bella, I pull her into my side and begin to nuzzle her neck in reassurance which begins to work quickly in calming her down. Until Jacob opens his damn mouth again.

"Trying to suck the rest of her blood out?"

"**Shut Up Jacob!"**

As quickly as the other rise together to silence who is on the fast track of becoming my new wolf skin rug, they all shut up as one through a vicious snarl. By yours truly.

"You're really starting to piss me off boy."

Before anyone else can say anything Bella begins to whimper in more discomfort.

"My throat..."

Shit, shit, shit. How could I forget that she needed to hunt? Well these dicks didn't really help.

"OK darlin'. Captain you're in charge until we get back, and keep these idiots here. Unless their feeling _very_ suicidal of course."

Peter nods as I take Bella into my arms and hurry off into the forest. I ran until neither of us would be able to be heard by the others and vice versa before coming to a stop and placing Bella on her feet. Once she is on her feet however Bella continues to cling to me.

"You need blood darlin'"

Fear hits me like a ton of bricks. What is she afraid of?

"What if there are hikers around?"

My dead heart both swelled with pride and broke at the fear in her voice. Focusing on everything around us, I use my power to feel out for humans. There are none.

"There's nothing but animals in the forest with us darlin', and I swear to you that I will stop you before you harm anyone."

Even though her fear was still there, Bella nods into my chest before straightening up to look at me.

"How do I do this then?"

And so the lesson began, with me instructing Bella to use her senses independently to begin with before using them all together, and she is a quick learner. Which is why an hour later, I am watching take down her third deer. Note to self make sure she never watches Bambi again. Soon as she finishes Bella tosses the body into a hole with the rest of her kills, which has me making my mate sound like a serial killer. When she finally turns round to look at me, I feel my jaw drop. Why? Because the mountain lion she'd drained earlier has completely destroyed her shirt, giving me a welcoming eye full of her breasts in cased in a partially shredded lace bra.

"What?"

Bella looks at me clueless as I stalk towards her, coming to a stop when we're mere inches apart.

"Have I told you how incredibly sexy you are lately?"

Bella's bright blood red eyes darken as she shakes her head. Feelings of playfulness, lust and love coming off of her in waves.

"It's rather rude of you now that I think about it." Damn her playful smirk is just as sexy as the rest of her. I feel myself pouting.

"I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me for such rudeness Ma'am."

Next thing either of us knew, we are kissing passionately hands roaming and grabbing whatever piece of flesh they could find. Just as I lower my beauty onto the floor to ravish her however, we are interrupted.

"I sincerely hope you don't kill me for interrupting Major but...we have a really big problem."

Straddling Bella I quickly remove my jumper and hand it to her, only moving when it's hiding her body. I'm the only one that gets to see. Once both Bella and I are standing I turn to glare at Peter, who recoils from the simple stare.

"This better be on the universal scale for big problems Captain."

Peter nods, he actually looks like he'd be shitting himself if he still had the ability.

"OK, long version is there is some real bad shit about to go down in Seattle that will most definitely expose the vampire community."

Not. Good.

"Short version Major. The all seeing pixie stick has officially flipped her shit."

**A/N There you go guys, not many chapters left to go now. Sorry if there are parts of this that don't make sense, having some trouble getting things to flow how I want them too. Hopefully you enjoyed it all the same.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Insanity of Alice.**

**A/N: WARNING: Some graphic scenes of violence in this chapter.**

**Jasper's POV**

We got back to the house twenty minutes later, the closer I got the stronger the emotions of those inside begin to get stronger. In truth it was a little overwhelming, I dare say that I will get overwhelmed again and again, hell sometimes an emotion hits me so hard that it knocks me on my ass. Fortunately that hasn't happened this time round, but has gotten pretty close. Annoyance, irritation, impatience and of course anger, and shit loads of it at that. Three guesses on who was feeling angry. Yep, Eddie boy and the mutt, and we can hear their screaming match loud and clear. Not to mention Carlisle and the pack's leader Sam trying to defuse the situation, but the rest of the mutts with the exception of who by the sounds of it is the youngest, aren't doing anything to help. In fact they are merely fuelling the mutt's anger, which is pissing _me_ off, there is supposed to be an emergency with the all seeing nut job and their arguing about things they have no right to argue about. MY Bella.

"THIS WHOLE THING IS YOUR FAULT! YOU FUCKING LEECHES SHOULD HAVE STAYED AWAY, SHE'D BE HAPPY WITH ME!"

Not this again, Jesus fucking Christ he is stupid. Not to mention stupidly stubborn, how many times has my Bella made this clear to the mutt. That he _imprints_ and that my Bella isn't his imprint. Thankfully, Rosalie stepped in, as myself, Peter and Bella walk up the stairs.

"Hey dip-shit. Bella is _**not**_ your imprint drool bag, so let it the fuck go! She's made her decision alright."

"I'D RATHER HER BE DEAD!"

Three things happen. First, Bella freezes and if it were possible, she'd be crying right now. Second, dead fucking silence and lastly, the mostly lethal of all, solid red bursts in front of my eyes.

**Peter's POV**

"I'D RATHER HER BE DEAD!"

Now, while the rest of the vampires and werewolves freeze up, I know that myself and my sexy kitten mate are thinking one thing. Oh, Shit! For those whose never seen the Major this pissed, are thankfully too scared out of their minds to so much as move half an inch. Well, _almost_ everyone, it happens in slow motion the Major's eyes black as coal and moves with deadly grace across the room to pin the idiot mutt to the wall. Well, the fourth wall of the house, the first three collapse through the force the Major moves.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

The Major is literally spitting his venom, and by the looks of it is foaming at the mouth. Fuck, not even Char and I have seen him this enraged. The pooch is barely gasping for air, because of the firm grip the Major has on his neck. I mean, shit he's even starting to turn blue. Numb skulls pack goes to help, which is suicidal so everyone but Bella spring into action pinning the pack to the ground. The lucky son of a bitch that I am, get my hands on the leader of the shifters.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"You want your pack to see the next five minutes, you ORDER them to stand down. Only his mate can save your idiot troop and see the sun set."

"Why should I believe you!"

Did he just ask that? Christ these flee bags really are as stupid as they look.

"You don't believe me chicken shit, then you ALL DIE! Which is it?"

Sammy boy growls in frustration as the sounds of the pack transforming now hits the sounds of scuffling, snarling and growling.

"I ORDER YOU TO STAND DOWN!"

The pack freezes up instantly, allowing the vampires to back off. Getting to my feet I see Bella standing beside the Major now, his grip already having loosened up from Dopey because he's no longer blue.

"Jasper, baby it was just words. I am _not_ in danger, let him go."

"He still hurt you with those words. He should suffer for it, foolish dog needs to learn some manners."

"You'll start a war baby, and I want to be able to come back here someday. To visit my Dad when he...please Jasper, teach him a lesson in manners yes. But not this way, don't you want to be able to come back here in a hundred years for our anniversary?"

The Major drops the foolish pup on to the ground before promptly wrapping his arms around Bella, head buried in her neck and purring.

"You know how to make a situation tense Major. Pretty sure I'd have shit myself had I still been human."

SLAP!

"OW! Damn it woman."

Minus Jasper and Bella, the vampires laugh while the fur balls silently seethe. But silence falls when the Major swiftly brings his mate behind his back and glares at the chocking mess that is Jakey boy.

"That is twice my mate has saved your pitiful existence, I would start watching what comes out of my mouth if I were you. Because there may not be a third time."

"There _won't_ be a third time. You are no longer my friend Jacob Black, I was thinking about your father AGAIN when you decided to piss off my mate by s...saying that." The Major brings Bella to his side, and immediately starts to nuzzle her neck again. "If our friendship meant _anything_ to you, you will not come anywhere near me short of a deranged vampire trying to use your ass for their new toy. Got it."

Bella's voice breaks towards the end, causing Jasper to tighten his hold on Bella.

"Major, we need to deal with the Seer before the shit hits the fan."

The Major nods into Bella's neck.

"Baby, we're not going to be able to stop her if you don't get your head out of my neck."

The Major pulls his head out of her neck, and turns his attention to me. While keeping Bella firmly held in his arms.

"Captain, what is your gift telling you."

Oh, he was not going to like this.

"To understand Major, we best turn on the TV."

Carlisle is the one that turns on the TV, to find that Alice is on the news dancing around the streets of Seattle. But that is not the worst part.

"Oh God. Tell me that, that is not what I think it is." Esme's cracks as she speaks.

"Depends Esme, if you think that, that is Alice dancing around in the middle of a Seattle street holding a very real severed head. Then I can't tell you it's not what you think it is."

My response resulted in another slap from Charlotte.

"Show some empathy."

"Sorry Esme."

**Jasper's POV**

There is nothing but stunned disbelief throughout the house, from the werewolves to the vampires. What the hell happened to Alice to make her completely flip her shit?

"I can't believe this."

Bella's horror is matched by everyone else's. None of us are able to fully understand how we didn't see something like this coming. A screech from downstairs instantly brings Victoria back to the forefront of my mind.

"Shit, we've still got Victoria to deal with."

There were several sighs of annoyance, mostly from Peter, Char, Emmett and Rosalie while the others suddenly become afraid of me. It is rather satisfying I have to admit, but I direct the question to Bella.

"How do you want to deal with Victoria and Alice, darlin'?"

Bella's face becomes void of emotion.

"Kill them both. We don't do it the Volturi will have all our asses."

I look to Peter and Charlotte who both nod, before heading down to the basement. Nobody in the living room says anything, even Jacob stays still. Everyone listens to the sounds of Charlotte and Peter going downstairs, before the sounds of screaming appear and the smell of fire reaches our senses. Peter and Charlotte return to the living room seconds later.

"Now Alice?"

I nod.

"Now Alice."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one will be in two weeks, and all you Jasper/Bella fans will be happy to know that I have ideas for three new stories. So keep your eyes open guys.**


	30. Chapter 30

**The Planning & The Arrival**

**Jasper's POV**

With Victoria now destroyed we just have Alice to deal with. Oh, this is going to be fun, there really is nothing more thrilling than dealing with a vampire who can _see_ when you're coming. As we all gather around the dinning room, feelings of sadness and frustration run through the circle, though for the pack there is mostly controlled anger coming from them. Their just going to be oh so helpful, note sarcasm. Jacob's annoyance seems to break free.

"Still don't see why we can't just go in there and rip the nutty leech to shreds."

I'm gonna have to find out if the meaning for 'Jacob' is 'Stupid'. Then again, that wouldn't be fair to the rest of the world's men whose sharing this idiots name. It's him lacking the IQ, that's what it is. Bella says what anyone with half a brain cell is thinking.

"Because brainless, there are _reporters_ all over the place. You see we _all_ have this little thing called **exposure** to worry about. But, hey if you want to be responsible for either global murder, or world wide human enslavement, or even having your ass tossed in a government lab and chopped up. Go right ahead and kill her in front of the reporters."

Peter, Char, Rosalie and Emmett are smirking, the little pooch is pouting. Not to mention forgets that Bella is now a vampire, along with the rest of my family.

"Just a suggestion, don't have to be such a bitch about it."

I just hear one of his pack utter the word 'Idiot' before I realise that Bella has beaten me to him this time. An echoing crack rings through the house again as Bella pins Jacob to the wall.

"You know, considering that I've saved your flee ridden ass, _twice_, you're not very grateful. Maybe I should let my mate and sisters teach you some manners now instead of later."

I feel nothing but eagerness from Rosalie and Char, not to mention there is my own. He is after all, long overdue for a lesson in manners. Sadly, his little pack leader intervenes.

"Bella, please let him go."

She looks over her shoulder to me, God that's sexy.

"Your choice darlin' personally I wouldn't mind teaching him some lessons right now; and I know your sisters are all for it."

Turning her attention back to Jacob, Bella tilts her head to one side before dropping him. Disappointment floods our sisters.

"Unless you something _smart_ and important to say. Keep your mouth shut."

With that Bella comes and stands by my side once more. Wrapping an arm around her waist, I pull her closer to me, making sure she is fully aware of how much I desire her right now. Once again we're interrupted from our little moment.

"Later Major."

Peter. God damn it. A growl comes from my chest, and Peter wisely steps behind his own mate. Guess I'm just gonna have to take my mate away somewhere, alone, uninterrupted. Hmm, yes, that is exactly what I need to do.

"Jasper, will you _please_ stop thinking those things about Bella."

Eddie boy, I narrow my eyes at him.

_'You had best follow Jacob's orders yourself Edward. The only reason you're not in the basement is because of your power.'_

Panic fills Edward, and he quickly shuts up. At least one of them is a quick learner. Bella turns to look at me.

"What _were_ you thinking Jasper?" Her lust filled voice sending me for a spin, a welcomed spin at that. Bringing my lips to her ear, not giving a damn that we have an audience, I take her earlobe in my mouth. Feelings of awkwardness filling the audience. To hell with them.

"You'll find out for yourself later darlin' I promise."

My voice is husky, damn it. Why can't I just have my mate right here, right now? It wouldn't take long to get rid of everyone. All I have to do is scare the shit out of them with my power. Sadly though, that is not to happen. Thanks to Carlisle.

"Is there any way to stop Alice _without_ her seeing us coming?" Carlisle can't stop himself clearing his throat afterwards, I can feel him trying to get a handle on his awkward feelings.

Peter answers his question, which surprises me. I didn't think there would be an answer, at least with the exception of the 'no' answer.

"Course there is Doc. C, you're smelling them."

Peter nods towards the pack.

"Crazy ass bitch can't register them with her gift, or so my shit tells me."

Interesting, Bella feels little humours.

"Talk to your shit often Peter?"

I burst out laughing, Peter scowls, feigning hurt.

"You wound me with your words."

Char, Bella and I are still laughing. We soon become serious again however, through the people around us being completely boring and glaring at us.

"Can we focus on stopping Alice?"

I send a sharp look Eddie's way.

"What did I tell you?"

Eddie becomes nervous again, good, he should be.

"Yes, tell us. Just how do you all plan on dealing with the threat to our world?"

When you spin round faster than the speed of light, even for a vampire, it's rather a dizzy experience. Worse for me and my power, picking up the pack's need to throw up. There in front of us stands the three Volturi rulers, the evil twins and Felix. Not to mention some other covens, why they're here I don't know but they are. So we have the rest of the Denali coven, the Irish, the Amazon and the Romanian. Odd. Thought they loathed the Volturi.

Aro's eyes fall onto my mate, causing me to bring her closer.

"Interesting, last time I saw you was through a vision of the threat. Only that time you were dead, and not _un_dead."

I couldn't stop the growl that comes from my chest. Bitch.

"Yes, well. Just goes to show you shouldn't too much stoke in fortune telling."

Snickers came from a few of us, Aro being one of them. Bella turns her attention back to me, and a strange feeling immediately begins to stir within her, one being determination and the other is feelings of heartbreak. Nervousness strikes Peter.

"It'll work Bella. You're the only one that will be able to convince him though."

I look between Peter and Bella, what are they talking about?

"Best way to distract her, lure her to us to be executed."

Bella's eyes refuse to leave mine, and suddenly it all clicks into place.

"No. No way."

"Jasper, it's the only thing that will work."

Bella's pain increases tenfold. A growl comes from my chest again.

"Everyone out." No one moves. "NOW!"

Even the Volturi shoot off at my snarl. I keep my eyes locked on Bella, who looks like she wants to cry.

"I won't do it Bella, I refuse to do anything that will hurt you."

This cheers her up slightly, before she takes my hands in hers.

"I know you wouldn't, but Jasper this maybe the only the way we can stop her."

I rest my forehead against her own. Hating every second of this.

"I love you."

I can practically see the small sad smile on her lips through my closed eyes.

"I love you too."

This is by far the worst idea I've ever had to do. To act like I'm still in love with Alice, not something I thought I'd have to do.

**A/N: Originally this was one long chapter, but I decided to break it up in to two. Second part coming soon.**


	31. Chapter 31

**The Execution.**

**Jasper's POV**

Getting into Seattle was easier than I thought it would be, but then again no body really takes into consideration that the sewer system can be used. Not if someone is determined and smart enough, and I certainly am, don't get me wrong if it was avoidable, I most certainly wouldn't have walked through it. Though doing this seems to have gotten Emmett set on setting up a vampire version of _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, _he really is a five year old trapped in a grown man's body. Before long I was zooming in on Alice's location, I can hear her singing to herself. Walking through the ally-way I eventually come to the opening between the two apartment buildings, and I can see her dancing around. Good God, she's holding Lauren Mallory's head.

Staying in the shadows, I scan the surrounding area and find that all the humans are staying as far back as possible. This will make the task somewhat easier, as the humans are too far to see any specific details. Moving forwards only slightly, but remaining in the shadows, I try to keep the pain I'm about to cause my mate from my mind and heart. Otherwise I won't sell this.

"Alice."

Alice stops her dancing to look at me, her eyes lighting up at the sight of me.

"JAZZY"

_'Don't cringe, don't cringe.'_

Fortunately for vampires everywhere, Alice comes over to me at a human pace. Throwing herself at me as soon as she can, not to mention shoving her tongue down my throat.

_**Flashback: -**_

"_Whatever you have to do Jasper, to get her to the clearing. Do it, just make sure you remember that **I** am the only one that gets to see the Major from here on out." Bella's growls to me, before grabbing the back of my neck and yanking me down for the hottest kiss we've had yet._

_**End of Flashback: -**_

With a sickening guilt, that I'm able to keep under control, I force myself to kiss Alice back.

_'Huh, I think we vampires may be able to throw up after all.'_

Eventually, and mercifully, Alice breaks away and looks at me with bright eyes of happiness.

"Alice, what were you thinking with this? You're gonna get the Volturi hunting us."

Alice simply rolls her eyes at the mere thought of our leaders coming to kill her. She has flipped.

"They wouldn't dare Jazzy."

Despite wanting otherwise, I am forced to admit myself curious.

"Why?"

Once again she rolls her eyes, complete this time with that annoying giggle.

"Because silly, we can destroy them. Not that we'll need to any way when I tell them that it's time to take over the human world."

What? Jesus, she's more insane than I thought.

"Take over the human world? Why?"

Alice looks at me with confusion.

"Because they're below us silly, our pets, slaves. We are top of the food chain after all, therefore we should be ruling over them. Duh."

Did she just say 'duh'? Is she fifteen?

"Alice, don't you think that might be rather dangerous? They have ways of stopping us now you know, I couldn't bare if something were to happen to you."

_'Don't gag. Don't gag.'_

"Oh, Jazzy. Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to me. After all I will be able to see everything they plan to do, then we kill them before they do it."

Yeah, she's fucking lost it. OK, think, think.

"OK, how about we go somewhere secluded to _plan_."

I force myself to make the decision to have sex with the pixie. Buy it, please buy it. Suddenly lust shoots through Alice, it's worked then. Forgive me my sweet Bella. Not that I am going to sleep with this socio path, not if I can help it any way.

"Yes, let's _plan_. I have a room at one of the best hotels in Seattle."

Shit. Not happening.

"How about we go hunt first darling."

Bella won't be wanting me to be using that pet name ever again. Hell, I don't even want to think of that pet name any more. Disturbingly though, Alice's eyes seem to sparkle with delight, and it's at this point when I finally register hints of red in her eyes.

FUCK!

"Let's _finally_ get rid of _her_."

Her? Who in the shit is _her?_

"Her? Her who?"

Alice scoffs.

"_Isabella_ of course. Stupid little whore, should have ripped her fucking throat out the moment I had the chance. But _no_ Edward had to fall in love with her. Pussy."

_'Too many witnesses. Too many witnesses. Must save Bella.'_

"We can't kill her Alice."

Anger shoots through Alice, her eyes darkening in an instant.

"Why the fuck not?"

_'Shit. Think, think, think.'_

"She's already dead."

_'True, in a fashion.'_

Glee shoots through Alice now, along with a little disappointment.

"How!"

"Victoria. Tortured the little runt right in front of my very eyes, rather difficult keep a hold on myself actually."

Alice now frowns.

"Why didn't you have a taste?"

I scoff, trying to act repulse which actually wasn't hard to do. I am repulsed by myself.

"Why in the fuck would I want to poison myself with such vile?"

This seems to cheer up Alice considerably, myself on the other hand. I'll be lucky if Bella let's me within the same state as her for that one.

"Any way, what do you say we go somewhere more _private?"_

I honestly don't know if was a good thing or not that Alice agreed so quickly. They better be ready, I am _not_ drawing this out any longer than I have to.

The two of us reach the baseball clearing rather quickly, Alice is under the impression that we are cutting through here to get to a run down cottage. That is, until now. Walking further into the clearing, Alice is suddenly surrounded by both vampires and the pack, and I make my way quickly to where I truly belong. Bella's side, as I cautiously take Bella's hand the feelings of confusion floods Alice. Until she spots Bella, and there's the anger.

"What! You said the whore was dead!"

The women feel stabs of anger, Bella more so however.

"Says the one that can't seem to keep who she is and is not mated too. If you're mated at all."

Pride shoots through Rosalie and Charlotte, but I focus the most on Alice's emotions, which cause me to pull Bella slightly behind me. I know that Bella is not breakable any more, but she doesn't know how to fight yet, throw in that it is typical male vampire response to protect his mate at all costs; and there is no fucking way I'm letting this whack job get close to my Bella.

"Well, look whose got a back bone now. Too bad you'll be spending eternity _alone_ sluts usually do you know."

I feel my brows furrow, what was she rambling about?

"Alice, you shouldn't talking about yourself like that."

Bella's tone is filled with mock concern, and several snickers come from her words. Boredom and annoyance is now boiling between the three Volturi leaders, and decide to take charge of the situation before Alice can think up another self insult.

"Too late."

Ah, Edward and his mind reading ability. Rather useful little trait, when it's not annoying the fuck out of a man.

"Mary Alice Brandon, this is your trial."

Aro's words carry out easily enough throughout the clearing, given that we are all supernatural beings he has no need to raise his voice. Which I am grateful for, it is only Bella's third day in this life she is still a little sensitive. Still can't believe it took the better part of three fucking days to get the kinks of this plan sorted. Why do the Volturi guard have to be such a pain in the ass for following simple instruction, Jacob wasn't exactly helping either. I am brought back to the present by the sounds of Alice scoffing.

"Please. _My_ trial, just because you three are pussies with taking what is rightfully _ours_ and I finally decide to do something about it. Just admit it Aro, you want vampire domination over humans as much as the rest of us."

Growls echo through the clearing, eyes narrow at Alice.

"Humans are the dominate species on this planet, officially, we operate in secret because that is how we _all_ want it. Especially now, when one takes into consideration the weapons they hold. Besides, not that it is any concern of _yours_ Miss. Brandon, but whom do you think it is that dissuades the humans from using such destructive tools on themselves?"

Shock comes from Bella, it was true I suppose. Being the mythical creatures that we are, it allows us to scare the shit out of certain power hungry people enough to get them to be-fucking-have. But once again Alice scoffs.

"Just enslave them, that way the brainless pets won't go fighting for scraps."

More growls come at this. This was the one thing that we all agreed on, to remain a myth, unseen. Moving in the shadows as it where, and in cases like Peter and Charlotte's, hunt the human hunters. Finally Caius seems to have enough of the talking.

"Aro, everyone here knows of this _vampire's_ guilt let's just exterminate the little cockroach already."

Hmm, seems Caius holds great value in the rule of staying out of human sight. Interesting, would have thought he'd be the first one in line for something along these lines. Aro sighs with an eye roll.

"Yes, I suppose you are right brother, I highly doubt she will declare for some form of mercy. Not that she'd get it of course." Aro looks to Jane, Felix, Alec and Demetri. "You know what to do."

The vampires and the Pack watch as the four members of the Volturi guard close in on Alice. It isn't long before Jane has her on the floor in pain. The pack begins to gather wood for the pyre, and the rest of us watch as Alice is ripped to pieces. Out the corner of my eye I see that Esme is struggling with the sight, despite knowing that this is the only logical course of action for such a threat to our kind, Esme is still and will always be kind hearted and maternal. So it stands to reason that she'll have trouble with this. Bella's hand grips mine, which is actually hurting a little, but I squeeze her hand back. Hoping to reassure her.

It takes 15 minutes for the execution to complete, nobody spoke during that whole time. Watching silently, mates moving closer together, reassuring themselves that their reason for being is still with. A wave of fear hits me from Edward, why? What has he heard through the Volturi minds? Turns out that they feel like sharing their thoughts.

"Now it's time to deal with you Edward Cullen."

Carlisle and Esme freeze, granted their not happy with him either, but they'd prefer to deal with him themselves than to risk loosing him through the Volturi. Edward, however, straightens his shoulders a little before walking forward feeling determined, remorseful and ready to accept whatever fate is to be given to him. Huh, looks like he's grown up.

"You entered a relationship with a human, knowing that she had knowledge of our existence and yet failed to follow through our most important law. You have also left said human unprotected against others, having saved her from another deranged vampire whom could have exposed our world. Fortunately for you the human in question is now a vampire, so it will be left to her to decide your fate."

Aro's words cause myself and Bella to freeze ourselves.

"What?"

My Mate taking the words right out of my mouth. Aro turns to look at her, a feeling of slight fear running through him, interesting.

"It is you that has been wronged the most through his actions, therefore it is you that shall decide between two options. 200 years service to the rulers of the vampire world, he will be able to keep his diet of course, or death."

Ouch! I think Bella might actually be breaking my hand now. Her grip tightens instantly at the last word, and I can't help but wonder if she still has feelings for him in some way.

"Very well. I have made my decision, it will be..."

**A/N: Final chapter next. Hope you've enjoyed the story.**


	32. Chapter 32

**WARNING: Lemon in this chapter.**

**Epilogue**

**Bella's POV**

I could feel eyes on me, my mate holding my hand tightly, reassuring me with his power. When Aro had said that it was down to me to decide Edward's fate, my mind instantly began to reply my slightly hazy memories of myself and Edward. The day we first me, the first time we spoke to each other, but what made my decision was Tyler Crowley's van. Shit.

"Very well. I have made my decision, it will be...200 years service." My voice is stronger and steadier than I actually feel. That's a relief.

Jasper's head snaps round to look at me, but I keep my eyes on Edward hoping that the coldness I feel towards him is evident on my face.

"I'm only deciding service _Edward_," I sneer coldly at him, "because you saved my life. Now, we're even. _Don't_ contact me, if there is anything to be said _I _will make contact with you. Clear?" My voice dripping with coldness, and it amazes me that there are no piss poor attempts from him to apologise in any way. Not that I would listen to them.

Tossing my kill into the hole, I straighten up when I sense someone watching me. Turning I find Jasper leaning against a tree, arms folded across his chest.

"Was there another reason why you spared him?" Jasper asked, his voice hard and cold. Oh he better not be going where I think he's going with this.

"Like what? One last tonguing session with the one that ripped out my heart and stepped on it with his muddy boot print? No, that's your area isn't it." I reply just as coldly. Jasper's eyes widen slightly. "And before you ask, I smelt her on your very breath."

Jasper bows his head in shame, and allows me to feel his guilt. I close my eyes to calm myself down, a minutes later I open them again, Jasper and I lock eyes once more.

"Jasper, I told you to do whatever it takes to bring Alice to the clearing and you did, granted I'm not exactly happy that you had to endure her tongue down her throat. But, it doesn't change anything for me, I'm pissed at _her_."I said reassuringly. Jasper slowly begins to stalk towards me, stopping when he is only a few feet away.

"Was there any other motivation for your decision?" Jasper asked, his voice sounding broken.

"I was thinking of Esme and Carlisle, just because I'm still not feeling very forgiving towards them doesn't mean that they should have witnessed another one of their children die. Though I can't control what the Volturi do to him when they get him there, for all we know they may just kill him any way." I replied, knowing that from what I've heard about the Volturi they may do just that.

Jasper closes the distance between us and rests his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry for doubting...I just remember how strongly you once felt for him and I let my fear get to me." His southern drawl more prominent, his arms sneak around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Not that I am complaining.

"Do you think we are going to be interrupted any time soon?" I asked, allowing him to feel and hear the lust in my voice.

A soft growl rumbles in Jasper's chest.

"I made it clear that we were to be alone." He responds.

I smile against his lips before kissing him. It isn't long before I'm lying on the floor, Jasper on top of me, his legs between mine. Hmm, this is much better, don't you think? Jasper stops though, raises himself slightly to stare at me.

"Are you going to stare at me for the rest of eternity or do something about it?" I asked cheekily.

Jasper smirks at me.

"Oh, I have every intention of doing something about it." He responds cockily.

"What do you intend to do about it then?" I asked. Jasper's already darkened eyes, seem to darken even more.

Jasper's mouth covers my own in a bruising kiss, or it would have been if we were still human. I feel my hands take hold of his shirt, and the sounds of fabric being ripped fills the air, mixing with the growing moans.

"What I intend to do, is make love to you Isabella." Jasper whispered in my ear seductively. Why does he have to be so damn hot?

Jasper sits up, straddling me, his hands coming to the edge of my blooded top and pulls at it. I raise myself a little so he can pull it over my head, revealing my naked torso, Jasper growls in appreciation.

"You're a bad girl Isabella, something I rather like." Jasper said, before lowering his and taking one of my nipples into his mouth. A moan breaks free, from the back of throat.

Jasper spends a good ten minutes paying attention to each of my breasts with his mouth, and that was heavenly torture. Twenty minutes after, Jasper pulls away again. I look at him, showing my irritation with him.

"I hope for your sake that you're just pausing, because otherwise you'll be waiting a _very _long time for anything further." I said, Jasper swallows a little, I watch his Adam's apple bob, before his voice snaps my attention back.

"Don't worry sweetheart' I intend on doing a lot more to you. Just admiring your beauty." He replied in a lust filled haze as he lowers his head and captures my lips with his once again.

We rip away the rest of the clothing after what feels like a life time, though in truth it was probably only a few minutes, so that we are now naked. Jasper moves his lips to my neck, his lips hover just above my skin, teasing me.

"Jasper, just make love to me already." I all but begged him, and I'm not ashamed to admit it either. Jasper places a kiss just behind my ear, before sliding into me, and as romantically corny as it sounds, completing us.

"God Bella, you feel incredible." He whispered in my ear, and I can do nothing more than moan softly in agreement. Neither of us move for a moment, or is it a life time? I don't know and I don't particularly care, all I know is the feel of my mate like this is incredible; and if someone _(cough) _Peter _(cough) _Emmett were to get within ten miles of us, I would not be held responsible for my actions.

"Jasper, move. Please."Yes, I'm begging again, what of it?

Jasper doesn't make me wait any longer, he slowly begins to move, and _damn_ does it feel good. No words are uttered the entire time we are making love, well unless you count the moans and groans as words, the only time we spoke is when we called each others name as we reached our climax. Jasper continues to thrust into me, riding out our respective highs, until he comes to a stop. Though he doesn't even go to pull out of me, in fact I don't think the thought even entered his mind.

"Not to ruin the moment here sweetheart, but _Finally_" Jasper said, relief clear in his voice and I can't help but laugh at his words. It was rather unfair that everyone else got to be with their mates and we didn't, I was too busy being _trained,_ I mentally roll my eyes. That was a cheap shot let me tell you, Carlisle and Esme still seem to think they have a say in what I do and when I do it. Jasper and I had very rarely been on our own since the plan to stop Alice had been formed.

"Jasper?" I said his name in question form, he pulls back a little to look at me.

"Yes, sweetheart." He replied.

"What _was_ running through your mind the day we came up with that plan to stop the whacked out pixie?" I asked, it had actually been running through my own head since he said he'd tell me later. His response is to merely smirk at me.

"Well, how would you feel about me taking you to a very secluded place, one that I, alone know about?" Jasper asked, it sounded to me as though he was actually worried about my answer.

"I would say, when do we leave?" I said, smiling at him.

Jasper kisses me, and we are lost in each other once again.

**Jasper's POV**

_100 years later_

It has been a hundred years now since Bella became a vampire, and everything with Alice and Edward went down. Edward is now half way in his sentence with the Volturi, and I was rather amazed that they stuck to Bella's decision, they are more known for doing whatever the fuck they wanted and be damned laws, unless it suits _them_.

Bella and I are now back in Forks, we had bought Charlie's home from him, secretly of course seen as how we had to deceive him into thinking Bella was dead. Something that my mate and wife, yes I said _wife_, found very hard to deal with, though we didn't fake her death until _after_ we got married. Charlie was under the impression that Bella became ill with an illness that, at the time, had no cure. We even had Bella in a hospital bed at our home in Seattle, so that we could 'fake' her death with Charlie by her side. That had been one of the hardest days of our immortality, Charlie's cries were beyond excruciating to me and I will never truly know how hard it was for my Bella. Empathy power be damned, I knew that she wanting nothing more than to re-open her eyes and tell him everything, but she didn't. Bella was afraid that telling him the truth would kill him, eventually Charlie passed away at the age of 79 peacefully in his sleep next to his second wife Sue. Bella, through sex for the record, convinced me to let her go be by his side. He'd woken up two hours before his passing, and thought his daughter to be the angel sent to ease him through his final moments. I have to admit, it wasn't that much of a stretch to the imagination of Bella being an angel.

Bella and I attended the funeral under great secrecy, watching the service from the shadows of the forest and we sat beside his grave from dusk till dawn. She was so afraid of leaving him there all alone, it was through my vow that we would visit often that got her to leave.

Renee, well she was a different kettle of fish altogether as they say, when she learned of mine and Bella's wedding, she disowned Bella. Right there on our wedding day, just before the service, hell stupid cow tried to _drag_ my Bella back to Florida with her, exclaiming that she wouldn't allow Bella to ruin her life. That's when Bella got pissed with her, finally having had enough, Bella drilled into Renee that until she came to Forks she didn't have much of a life. Not when you, _the child_, are raising your own fucking parent, that Bella wasn't ruining her life by marrying me. She was getting it back, though she made sure to get in the whole 'fatal illness' part as she made it clear that Renee had ruined her daughter's life already through being such a selfish bitch. Charlie had cheered his daughter on with this, right before digging into Renee for himself, and Renee ran from Forks once again with even more shame and disgrace than she had the first time around.

Rosalie and Emmett, as well as Peter and Charlotte are living in Forks now too. Esme and Carlisle are living here too, but it seems that vampire Bella knows how to hold a fucking grudge, which is why I'm so glad I've never pissed my wife off to such an extent. Though being allowed back into her life, Bella is approaching Esme and Carlisle with caution, it is thawing out though. Just _real_ fucking slow.

While slowly mending the now unstable bridge with Bella, Esme and Carlisle frequently speak with Edward, whose finally found his actual mate. So has Demetri for that matter, and no it is _not_ with each other, Demetri can do better than Eddie boy. I can't believe I just thought that, I need to stop hanging out with those idiot brothers of mine, no Edward found his mate in a 17 year old girl named Bree. She had been adopted by a family member of one of the human employees at the Volturi, and she'd been visiting her aunt when the two had met. Whose Demetri's mate? Bree's aunt. I know, we were shocked too, Demetri is still pretty pissed at Eddie boy for the way he treated Bella, so it's nothing short of interesting when those two are in the same room.

"Jasper!" Bella shouts, shit, it's our anniversary today and I haven't even fucking acknowledged her. Turning round, I feel my jaw drop at the sight before me, Bella lying naked on the bear skinned rug that Emmett had given us. _How_ he got that thing past Rosalie, I will never nor do I _ever_ want to know.

"Ignoring your wife on our anniversary, _not_ a very nice thing to be doing." Bella said, an evil smirk forming on her lips. Fuck me six ways from Sunday, whenever that smirk comes I'm in for both hell and heaven. Don't try to work it out, the woman seems to have become my own personal succubus from the first time we made love with as a vampire to the next.

"I...er...well, you see...er..._fuck me!"_ I some how managed to stumble out. Don't look at me that way, if your wife was in the position mine is in right now _you'd_ lack brain function too.

"That _was_ the plan, but if you don't want to.."I cut off her teasing words in record time, while ripping off every last shred of clothing I'm wearing. Never done that before, I slammed my mouth to hers the moment I was close enough to her.

"Hellooo...anyone home?" Emmett's voice can be heard from outside, there is only one way to get rid of him, because there is no way in hell I'm stopping _this_. I slam into Bella, her moan bounces off of the walls, and we hear Emmett bolt from outside.

We spent the rest of the week, yes the week, celebrating our anniversary. Safe in the knowledge that there wasn't going to be any interruptions, from anyone or any_thing_.

Lying beside my mate after the thousandth time of making love to her, I feel a wave of love hit me with more force than I've felt in a while.

"Whoa, not that I'm complaining with this feeling sweetheart, but what the hell just went through your mind for that to happen?" I asked. Bella's eyes are filled with the same amount of love that my power is picking up.

"I was just thinking back to when I was human, how you fixed my heart." The love in her voice, causes my dead heart to feel like it might explode with the emotions that are now running through me. God help me, if I were human I'd probably

be fucking crying from her words.

"I love you Bella." I didn't even give a shit that my voice broke from the emotions swirling inside of me. Bella smiles at me, instead of responding, she does what has been the norm for the last 99 years. Kisses me while allowing my power to absorb her love for me, and we once again loose ourselves to each other.

Happy Anniversary to us.

**A/N: That's it guys, hope you enjoyed the story, and thanks for reading.**

**Now, pay attention all you twilight/vampire diaries fans because I am thinking of doing a crossover, I just need your help with who to go for. Your options, should you wish to have this kind of story:-**

**Bella/Damon**

**Bella/Elijah.**

**Think hard, or just go for whichever one you think is the biggest bad ass and most yummy to look at.**

**As for the next Jasper/Bella story to be posted is called '2005 Reincarnation' I'll allow your minds to ponder that one.**


End file.
